Servant Yamis
by bakurasgirl
Summary: Anzu is back....And..big surpirse...She's evil!!!! Anzu kidnapps Ryou and Yugi when they try to foil her plans. Anzu is out to steal the Millenium items for herself and unleash horrible cuteness on the world and use the YamYugi, Yami Malik, and Yami Bak
1. Default Chapter

Bakurasgirl here again!!!  I hope to see all of my old reviewers from Nanny Bakura  and welcome to my new reviewers!!!  

Ryou: I love our fans,  bakurasgirl!!!  

Bakurasgirl: So do I.  In any case, I hope you guys like this fic, like my last one.  Bakura, do the warnings like usual, sweetcakes.

Bakura: Stop calling me sweetcakes!!!

Bakurasgirl:  What about 'love muffin'? 

Bakura: No.

Ryou: Enough! Get to the warnings, yami!!

Bakura: I quit! *leaves angrily *

Bakurasgirl:  Go on, Ryou.

Ryou: Bakurasgirl doesn't own Yugioh, but if she did…you don't want to know.

Also, **Bakurasgirl loves to bash Anzu.. A lot…like making her believe she can fly and she jumps off a highwire, or tries to hug a lion, or giving her a voice that will break shatterproof glass.  Look at Nanny Bakura if you don't get the joke.  **

Bakurasgirl also has gotten some good reviews for her shouenen-ai (men kissing and hugging) scenes.  This fic will have some scenes scattered, but I  DO NOTHING SEXUALLY GRAPHIC IN MY FICS.  Generally, I try to get a general consensus about what people want and do not want in the fic.  I will listen to all opinions for what people want in the stories.  If the majority want a certain scene, generally I will place a scene in there.

**Warnings for this chappie:  Very light shouenen-ai.  Just give me one kiss, people, in this scene.  COMPLETE ANZU BASHING AHEAD!!!  IMPLIED MALIK/MARIK.**

**ALL CAPS IS SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yami-Yami yugi**

**Bakura-Ryou's Yami**

**\\……..\\-Anzu's evil, evil thoughts.**

**Anzu returns…Dear Ra, NO!!**

**I also give reviews to all who review my fics.  It's only fair.  **

            Ryou woke up as the daylight started to creep to his bed.  He tried to pull the covers over his eyes, but his snoring yami beside him held the covers tightly to his chest.

Ryou rolled over and tried to pull the sheets away from Bakura eliciting only a growl and a moan from his sleeping form.  Ryou sat up to pull harder and free the covers.  Ryou pulled until he lost balance and fell on the floor waking Bakura up beside him.  

Ryou rubbed his back as Bakura rolled over and looked at his hikari on his back.  

"The bed not good enough for you?"

"You stole all the blankets again, Bakura!"

Bakura snickered and looked at the ball of sheets in his hands.  Ryou stood up, stretched, and pulled down his nightshirt over his boxers.  "I guess I'm still a thief, then."

Ryou bent over to Bakura.  "I can think of one thing you've already stolen," Ryou said kissing Bakura on the lips in a quick motion.  Ryou grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom. 

 Bakura smiled as he heard the shower begin to run thinking of how his relationship with Ryou had improved.  Ryou had changed for the better since Bakura learned how to care for him (see Nanny Bakura) Bakura quickly dressed and ran downstairs to put on breakfast.   

When Ryou was done in the shower, he wore his jeans and his favorite silk green shirt, the Millenium Ring clanging and dangling around his neck.  Bakura had learned to cook for Ryou and had cooked fried eggs and potatoes for him.  

"What do you want to do today, Ryou?"

"How about we go to the beach?  This heat is getting out of control."

"Sounds fine.  I'll call Malik and Marik.  They may want to go, too."  Bakura grabbed the phone on the wall.  "Hello…Malik?  Marik? Can you two stop making out while I'm trying to talk?…..Do you want….No! ….the beach…..Yeah…What are you doing to the Millenium Rod?….you're in?….Malik,too?….Good….See you at eleven."  Bakura hung up the phone.    Bakura blushed.  "I hope they can calm their hormones in public long enough to get a breathe."  

A knock at the door came and Ryou ran to answer it.  When he opened the door, he found Yugi, Yami, Joey, and……..EVIL INCARNATE….I mean Anzu.  

"HI, RYYYYYYYYYYYYYOU!!"  Anzu wrapped her slimy tentacles all over my…I mean, Ryou.  Bakura rushed to the living room to see Anzu gripping Ryou tightly.  Bakura ran to her and she hugged Bakura tightly.  Yami, Yugi, and Joey rolled their eyes.  The bruise on Yami's arm attested to the face Anzu tried to hug him to death.  Ryou coughed deeply.  Bakura broke free of her grip and ran to Ryou patting his back.  

"What are you doing, Anzu?"  Ryou coughed hoarsely as Anzu once again opened her pointless mouth.  "The power of friendship will pull him through this!!" Anzu hit Ryou's back, but much harder than Bakura and he fell to the ground with a thud.  

"I think Ryou has had enough of your friendship for one day," Yami chided.

"YEEAHHHHHHHH, FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!"  The mirror in the living room shattered into a million pieces and Ryou held his head from her shrill cheer.

Ryou stood up with Bakura's help and Anzu grabbed his Millenium Ring. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRETTY!!"

"I've…always…worn this!  You never noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"My ring."

"What ring?"

"The ring I'm wearing," Ryou sounded a little irritated.  Who wouldn't be when dealing with her?

"That's a necklace."  Anzu said blankly.  "How can it be a ring and a necklace?"

Ryou walked away with a banging headache.  

\\ That  Millenium Ring-thingy will be mine!!!!  I will have all the Millenium Items!!!  I must have them all!!!  (This is not meant to be a reference to Pokemon)\\.  This voice echoed from somewhere in Anzu's usually-blank mind.  \\ Then I can control the Yamis and have them do my bidding!!!!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!\\.   

Ryou went upstairs to get his headache medicine.  He heard Bakura tell the gang their plans for the day.  Ryou wanted to go to the beach.  

Yugi pointed to a bag that he carried and opened it.  Inside were two towels, suntan lotion, sunglasses, a walkman, and a Cosmopolitan (that was Yami Yugi's).  "Don't ask," Yugi whispered to Bakura.  

"Well, just let us get our things.  Malik and Marik will be coming, too."

"What?!" Yami protested.  "They're coming?"

"I told them to keep their hands to themselves for a while."

"We're going to the beach?!  I love the beach!!!   The beach is like friendship…warm….long-lasting….neverending…."

"Clingy…Never wanting to leave…hint hint, Anzu…," Yami Yugi said irritatingly.  

The group watched television while Ryou and Bakura finished breakfast and packed for the beach.  Ryou burned easily so he brought his sunblock and his green towel.  He found his bathing trunks and stopped.  He remembered one particularly bad "lesson" Bakura gave him.  It left him with scars all over his back.  He didn't want anyone to see them, so he brought a white t-shirt to wear over him.  He still shivered at the memory.  Bakura startled him when he put his hand on his shoulder.  Ryou turned suddenly, evident emotion in his eyes.  

"What's wrong, Ryou?"

"I…I…can't let anyone see my back," Ryou said nervously.

Bakura immediately knew what he was referring to.  "I'm sorry, Ryou. Wear a shirt over it, then.  Your hair is long enough to hide it anyway."

The knock on the door downstairs signified Malik and Marik had entered the home.  "Hey, Bakura!!  Let's go!!!  Catch some waves!!!"

"Down in a minute."  He turned back to Ryou.  "Will you be O.K.?"  Ryou nodded quietly.  Bakura hugged him and ran downstairs.  

"Why'd you bring the Millenium Rod?"

"That's like asking you why don't you leave your Millenium Ring at home.  This thing never leaves our sight."

Joey grabbed his own surfboard and his beach bag.  "I'm gonna catch some great waves wich ya', Malik!  We'll see who's the surfing king!"

Ryou said, "I'm gonna find me some great seashells.  I always gathered them when I was a kid."

Yami and Yugi whipped out their dueling decks (o.k. that didn't come out right either, but you get the idea).  "We're gonna catch some rays!"

Malik grinned at Marik. "I'm gonna catch me some-."

"Malik!" Bakura screamed at his friend.  

\\ I'm gonna catch me some Millenium items. \\

"Grandpa's gonna take us there.  He's closing the Game Shop in an hour.  Business is slow today."

Bakura locked the door behind them and the group left.  

Yami Yugi: I do not read Cosmopolitan!!!  In Nanny Bakura,  I sang the rubber ducky song, played with dolls, and you attacked my dignity!!

Bakura: The author loves you.

Yami Yugi: * sniff *  She doesn't show it. *sob *

Bakurasgirl:  I just love to torture you for fun.  It's nothing personal.

Next Chappie: Anzu at the beach…….OH THE HORROR!!!!


	2. At The BeachWith Anzu

HA HA HA!!!  I'm back with more Anzu Bashing!!!  It's O.K. if some of you guys like Anzu/Tea.  I don't want to receive any hate mail or flaming bags of stuff in my reviews.  I'm sorry but I can't help myself.  I love Yami Yugi, too.  I just think that he's so manly, hot, steamy…leather….belts…….wait a minute. *fans self *…. O.K…I'm back.  It's funny seeing him doing un-manly things.

Yami Yugi: Like the rubber duckie song?

Bakurasgirl:….Especially the rubber duckie song.

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: I'm sorry about torturing my readers with visions (scary, scary visions) of Anzu in a bathingsuit.  How about you imagine her in like winter's clothes so we do not have to imagine scary things to give us nightmares.  Tell you what.  You can sleep with the Ryou plushie and I'll sleep with the Bakura plushie.  They'll protect us from her evil ***** rays.  

Anigirl15: I love this reviewer, cheesepuff,  and Yami Tsuki Tenshi!!!!  You know, I still don't know who is who when it comes to malik and marik.  I'm bs-ing my way through their parts.  I thought of the perfect song for her-"If I only had a brain"-Wizard of Oz.

Cheesepuff:  hey, you found me again!!!  Her voices are always creepy from without and within.

I added Tristan and Mai to this fic because they were requested already a number of times.  I neither like nor dislike Tristan, but he will be normal.  Meaning, he will not be like ..do not say her name.  It is evil.  Mai will also be normal, since I think she is so much more mentally stable than…you know who.  I think Mai has such better strong points than-yes. Anzu.

Yami Bakura Kia: I took the liberty and added your suggestion.  I loved your idea!!!

Warning: More implied Malik x Marik because I think it's funny …Millenium Rod… HA HA HA!!!  

**\\…….\\ Anzu's evil little thoughts**

At the Beach

          Bakura and Ryou left their separate rooms on the beach.  They breathed in the salty sea air and saw Yugi, Grandpa,  and Yami already setting up some distance away.  They heard commotion from the changing room beside Ryou's.  They heard banging and arguing when Malik and Marik emerged from the room together obviously disheveled.  Tristan had decided to join them at the beach and ran with Joey beside Yugi and Yami.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle as he covered his mouth.  Bakura folded his arms.

"Are you two going to behave?"

"You know us, Bakura," Malik winked gripping the Millenium Rod and tapping Bakura with it.  "Last one to the beach gets to kiss Anzu!!!"  Malik and Marik ran off.  Ryou and Bakura grinned devilishly and pursued them.  Malik dropped beside Yami and Yugi.  

"You lost, Bakura!"  Malik laughed.

"You have to kiss Anzu!" Marik gasped.

"What?!"

Before he knew it, Anzu was running towards him yelling in such a high pitched voice the dogs on the beach began to howl, "KISSSSSSSSSSS MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Anzu threw herself on Bakura smothering him with kisses.  Joey and Tristan stared wide-eyed with Ryou at the sickening spectacle before them.  Bakura pushed her off and rubbed his lips furiously.  "Why'd you do that?"

"Malik told me!!" Bakura growled at the two laughing Egyptian boys.  Joey ran into the ocean with his board.  Marik rubbed sunblock on Malik.  Malik took his surf board and ran after Joey.    "Now I won't be able to kiss Ryou with this mouth for a while.  I think I got cooties thanks to Malik," he sneered at Marik.  

"It was all in good fun."

"Not when it comes to being kissed by Anzu!!!"

"I guess we did go a little far."

Marik took out his sunglasses and wiped himself with sunblock and laid on his towel.  Bakura rested on his towel when he glanced over to see Yami listening to headphones, reading his Cosmopolitan magazine, singing loudly to his mixed Cd of "Top Ten Most Annoying Boy Band Songs".  Yugi ran to swim in the ocean to escape Yami's horrific singing of horrific songs by horrific bands.  Bakura wished he'd been sealed in a sarcophagus to avoid seeing Yami moving his head up and down and singing periodically swinging his hips (O.K…sorry if that was disturbing to anyone). Bakura scooped the sand up with his hand and let it trickle back into a sand mound.  He was bored, but he wanted Ryou to have his time alone. 

Yugi was making a very nice sandcastle of Pegasus' castle when Mai Valentine ran up to him.  "Yugi!  Taking a break from Duel Monsters, I see."

"Well, I can't bother Yami now.  He'll kill me if I interrupt him when he's reading about hair dyes and eyeliner tips."

"Hmm…well, kiddo, it sure is good to see you here.  Did you bring the burden with you?"

"I had to.  Grandpa made me.  He likes her.  I don't know what to think.  Anzu's over by Bakura."

"Well, I'm here to catch some rays.  I'll see you later, kiddo."  Mai walked away.   

Anzu saw Ryou calmly walk away with a small bucket.  Ryou kneeled on the sand and picked up a pretty white and black shell.  It was just like him and his yami, light and dark.  He picked it up and cleaned it in the tide.   He put it in his bucket and found another white shell with pink hues.  That could come in handy sometime for something, he thought, so he washed it and put it in his bucket.

"Hi, Ryou!!!" Anzu said sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around him again from behind.  "Shells are like…"

"Friendship?" he asked timidly.

"No….Wait…Yes, friendship.  YEAHHH FRIENDSHIP!!"

"Can you not scream so much?  The author's caps lock is dying."

Anzu watched him, her scrutiny becoming a little creepy.  "Why are you collecting those things? Because you want to be friends with them?"

"No. I just love collecting them.   My father always brought me here since my mother…well, my father wanted me to learn to be an archeologist like him someday.  He taught me how to find the best shells under the sand."

Ryou stood up and wiped the sand from his knees.  She once again grabbed his millennium item and gazed at it as if it was some distant object.  

\\ You must get that item!  It has the power to relieve people of their souls.  If you steal this one, the rest will surely follow.\\ 

"This is very pretty.  Not like Yugi's item."

"How-how so?"

"It has better powers than Yugi's item.  It can unlock souls and erase minds.  The puzzle just has that meanie-weenie pharaoh.  That Rod that cutie has is cute, too, but yours has more power."

Ryou's legs started to quake.  He never heard her speak more than one sentence without uttering the F-word (not that F-word, people).  Something in her voice was actually-normal.  Creepy, but normal.  "I have to go, Anzu."  Ryou ran back to Yami Bakura uncertain and confused. 

As if nothing happened between them, Anzu ran into the ocean once again crying to the top of her lungs that she loved sea creatures and everything else in life because it reminded her of friendship and being friends and friendliness and…nevermind.  Tristan, Malik, and Joey returned dripping wet (0_0)  carrying their boards.  They collapsed on their towels.  Anzu ran back to them and cuddled up with Malik. 

"You know, Anzu, when Joey and I were out in the ocean, we saw a fish that looked really lonely.  I think he needs a friend to talk to.  He wouldn't listen to me and I think you're just the idi-I mean, the girl for the job!!"

"A little fishy wishy needs a friend? OHHH!!! HERE I COME, MISTER FISHYYYY!!!"

Anzu ran into the ocean again and sank to the bottom despite her light weight.  Malik and Marik laughed again until Anzu came back with an armful of snapping crabs.  

"Look, Malik!! I found crabs!!  Friendly crabbies!!!  Aren't they cute?"

Malik:…..

Tristan:…

Marik:…..

Yugi:…..

Yami:……

Bakura:…..

Ryou:…..

Grandpa:…..

Joey:…..

Readers:…….Eww….I don't like where that sentence is going….

"I want to hug them and squeeze them, and pet them, and love them, and hold them, and stroke them!  Here, Malik!!  Here's a crabbie for everyone!!!"  Anzu threw a crab at each boy (even Grandpa).  "Now we can all hold a crabbie!"  The crabs pinched and clawed them.  "Let's show them how much we love them!!!"  The crabs went over their legs pinching Marik causing him to cry loudly.  Yami was so entranced with his CD, nothing bothered him.  Ryou's crab climbed down his shirt and pinched him causing him to cry out and try to reach for it.  Bakura lifted Ryou's shirt and removed the offending crustacean.  The crabs began their retreat.  Ryou clasped onto Bakura holding back his tears.  

"Anzu!!!!  What possessed you to do that?"

"Crabbies love me!  OHHHH!!! I think I see a fishy!!!"  Anzu turned and ran away.  Everybody saw a dorsal fin and knew it wasn't a fishy, but a sharkie!  "We'd better go before she throws a whale at us."

"What kind of whale?"  Malik laughed.  

Bakura looked over at him.  " Hey, I am not going to dignify that with an answer."  

Ryou gripped tighter onto Bakura who pulled down his shirt to hide scars which never healed.  The gang tried to move further down the beach to avoid Anzu.  

Anzu found them anyway and saw two people playing volleyball.  For some reason they let her play.  She looked so innocent!  She turned to her "friends " and yelled catch!!!

Volleyballs are in no way soft and it hit Malik square in the nose knocking him unconscious on his towel.  Marik leaned over and shook him trying to wake him.  Anzu ran over to them and grabbed the ball.  "Malik missed.  Here, Yugi!  Friendly catch!"

Anzu threw the ball at Yugi nearby knocking him out, too. Yami ran to Yugi. "NOOOO!!! I can't feel the presence of his young mind!!!"  Yugi woke up slowly.  "Wait-there it is!" Yami said fanning Yugi.

The volleyball players confiscated their ball back.  

"Malik!  Wake up, please!!  Anzu!! We are leaving!!" Marik packed up his things and draped Malik over his shoulder. 

Bakura bought an ice cream for Ryou to make him feel better.  Anzu ran over happily.  "Ice cream!!"  With one bite, she ate the entire thing.  She had a bigger mouth than anyone thought.  Ryou looked sad, but snuggled close to Yami Bakura.  

Yugi and Joey ran away to escape Anzu's lecture on how nice it would be to be nice to everybody.  Ryou began to fall asleep on Bakura's arm and whispered to Bakura he wanted to go home.    The heat was getting too much between the sun and Anzu's boring presence.  Bakura packed up his things.

"Anzu, Mai is way cooler than you.  Everybody thinks so. Leave my little hikari alone. Let's go, Ryou." 

"Bye, Bakura!!!"

\\ I'll be seeing you soon….very soon. \\

Bakura: (lies in the fetal position whispering) anzu hugged me…anzu hugged me…anzu hugged me…. Anzu hugged me…

Ryou: (hugs Bakura)  It's O.K.  It will all be over soon.  

Next Chappie: Either Ryou will discuss with Bakura Anzu's odd behavior or Anzu talks to that little voice in her head…you know…the evil one.


	3. Yugi's Puzzle

Bakura: Welcome back to all of my adoring fans!!!

Ryou:  Hey! They like me, too!!

Yami: How come you guys get all the chicks and fans?

Bakura and Ryou: Because we just do.

Bakurasgirl: Us fangirls love you, Yami!!!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Yes, the girl hugged crabs.  I think this was dense enough for her for the second chappie.

Cheesepuff: I'll hug Bakura and make it better.  *hugs and kisses Bakura *

Yami Bakura Kia: I updated my second chappie to your suggestions. 

\\…..\\-More of Anzu's evil thoughts.

Yugi's Puzzle 

Anzu followed Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa home.  Tristan and Joey lingered behind playing with their cards on the beach, both not trying to look at Mai Valentine lying on her back.  Joey had the worst crush on Mai and remembered the first time they met.  "Please crush me," he sighed in response to her threat that she would crush all of her opponents.  At least with Anzu gone, they didn't have to worry about drawing attention to themselves drooling all over their cards. They were glad to get rid of her .  Who wouldn't?   

Anzu hugged the last crab that couldn't escape in time.  She decided to name him and make it her pet.  She wanted to name it "crabby."  It was easy for Yami to ignore her, he still had Yugi's walkman on singing his songs from "Top Ten Most Annoying Songs Sung By Complete Amateurs Who Should Never ever Sing Again."  Grandpa and Yugi covered their ears.

"I'm going to give my Crabby the best home I can!!"

"Put it out of its misery, Anzu!!!"

Grandpa drove to the Game Shop and opened it quickly.  Yami entered the house, but Yugi stayed outside.  "It wasn't nice to throw crabs on us, you know."

\\ The  Millenium Puzzle….The spirit inside of this item is strong..he will be an invaluable ally in my quest to possess all of the millennium items.\\

"I was only trying to share.  I love to share. Yeah Friendsh-."

"Please don't finish that sentence."

Anzu pouted.  She grabbed Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  "How did you put that together?"

"What?"

"The puzzle.  You should have left it here, Yugi.  You don't want that to fall into the hands of someone who isn't concerned with love and friendship, but being naughty and mean."

"This never leaves me, Anzu.  I don't have to worry about it."

Anzu looked at it closely running her fingers across its crevices and around the eye in the middle.  

\\ The pharaoh will be mine to control….Oh, yes…He will be mine. BWAHAHAHAHA!!\\

 "I'm glad, Yugi!  Just be careful with it.  You know, you never know when Bakura's going to come after it."

"Bakura?"

"I heard him say that he still wants the millennium items."

Yugi looked at his puzzle and remembered Duelist Kingdom.  Bakura wanted his puzzle bad enough, Bakura was willing to risk Ryou's life in the process.  "How do you know this?"

"You know, Yugi, the leopard can't shed its spots.  Sometimes people can seem to change, but they continue to be as ruthless as they always were."

Yugi shook his head.  Wow.  Anzu was actually making sense when she spoke normally and when it had nothing to do with friendship. 

"Your puzzle is much better than Bakura's, though.  Your spirit is strong within, Yugi."

Yugi stood quietly looking at the item in his hands again.

"Don't tell Bakura that I'm onto him, Yugi.  He told me his plans.  I'm just warning you never to let that thing out of your sight for a second….as a friend."

Yugi knew something was wrong with her.  Anzu never spent this long without babbling about friendship.  "Anzu, what is going on?  Why are you like this all of a sudden?"

"I can be serious, too, Yugi.  Don't tell Bakura I'm onto him.  He promised he would hurt Ryou if I told anyone."

"Hurt Ryou?  Bakura wouldn't do that anymore."

"You didn't see the scars on his back this afternoon when Bakura lifted his shirt?"

Yugi stepped back from her.  "No."

"Bakura's been beating on him again.  Ryou said he wanted to warn you, but Bakura hit him.  Not a pretty sight, I assure you.  Just don't tell Ryou.  Ryou will deny it, but the marks on his back are tell-tale signs. I'm doing this for you, Yugi, as a friend.  Promise you won't tell."

"I-I promise."

\\ I will possess that item…no matter what. \\

Anzu walked away.  Yugi slowly entered the Game Shop again and ran to his room to think of Anzu.  Yugi sat up in his bed, his legs drawn to his chest.  Bakura was beating Ryou again?  The possibility was always there.  Maybe Anzu was right about Bakura.  He denied beating Bakura before.  What was stopping him from doing it again?  

He wanted to talk to Yami about this, but remembered Anzu's warning.  The last thing he wanted was to endanger Ryou's life. 


	4. Believe In Me

O.K. I do not own anyone in yugioh, but I do own the bodies of Bakura and Ryou.  They're hot. They're handsome. They're mine!!!

Nanny Bakura Review Responses 

Queene of Demon Dragons:  Sorry for missing you in my last review list.  Thankies for the review and I hope you see this message.  I left a review saying I would.

Invader Mya:  I hope you like this one too.

Raven: I'm glad you likey.  I loved that fic and all my fans.  Aww….

Bakuras Hell: I ran out of ideas for that one right now.

Moonnymph:  Yes, anzu!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random rockstar: I hope you like this as well as the first.

Ryou: Onto Servant Yami reviews!!! I love you guys *hugs reviewers very very tightly *

Bakurasgirl: Ryou, if you hug them too tightly, they can't review!

Ryou: Sorry.  

Anigirl15:  I'm glad you're happy.  I hope my updates also make you happy and not mad at anzu.  Grr…anzu.

Aisling Kaiba: thanks for your reviews for both  of my stories. Here's another chappie *hugs Aisling Kaiba *

Yami Bakura Kia:   I'm glad it keeps you at the edge of your seat.  I'm glad you likey J

Shadow-ryo: That's what I thought…anzu innocent?  Nah!  Let's all point and laugh at malik and his millennium Rod….I like Malik. I like his name.

Digi:  As I say in a future chapter, anzu and intelligent should not be used in the same sentence at the same time.  It's an oxymoron. (What do you expect from an masters student?)

Japime Girl: how'd she survive the bear?  She hugged it to death. Actually the sequel of nanny Bakura had no bearing on this story.  That was just a sometime later kind of thing.  

Caro:  *Ryou and Bakura and author hug caro *  I'm so glad you love my fics.  It really means a lot to me.  Keep reviewing and ask my former reviewers…I give out wowwypops for reviews!!!

Tenshi bakeru: I won't tea ruin any relationship here, but the prospect is quite entertaining.  I promise to protect yami, Bakura, and Ryou.  Of course, Ryou always takes the punches after a bad day at work.  I love him afterward, though.  He always comes back for more. He loves me. 

Yami Tsuki Tenshi:  Oh, yeah.  She lied.  Horribly.  Don't beat her too bad, I need her for this fic.  I can't yell yeah friendship if I don't have her.

Cheesepuff: Anything about anzu is mind-boggling.

Firedraygon97: I make the time to update.  I'm still working on my thesis at the same time. Imagine trying to working 25 hours a week, write a 40 page paper of bertolt Brecht and epic theater, write a yugioh story, duel with my mom, and do housework.  It's amazing and exhausting.  

Zeyuna: Thankies for reviewing both my stories. I know anzu is demented, but as I said, I won't let anyone hurt my handsome boys.  He He He.  

**Believe In Me**

            Ryou curled up on the couch thinking about Anzu and her praise of the Millenium Ring.  It was truly powerful.  The ability to steal souls left a person an empty shell, motionless, in a state of half existence.  But was it really more powerful than Yugi's Millenium Puzzle?  Yami Yugi was strong in mind, but the Ring had the power to destroy souls.  

            Bakura finished his shower and found his hikari unusually quiet.  Ryou's eyes didn't look up at Bakura.  He lifted Ryou's chin up slowly as not to startle him from his thoughts. "You've been quiet.  What's wrong?"

"Did Anzu seem a little odd to you?"

"When she did what? Throw crabs at us or tried to hug a shark?"

"Did she talk to you at all?"

Bakura sat back on the couch.  "No. I avoid her at all costs."

Ryou looked away from him and shivered a little at the disturbing manner with which Anzu talked to him.  "Maybe it was just me, but Anzu was actually speaking normally."

Bakura laughed falling to the floor.  "Now 'Anzu' and the word 'normal' should not be in the same sentence together."

"I'm serious, Bakura!"

Bakura wiped a tear from his eye.  " O.K. You say she was normal?"

"Yeah. She didn't talk about friendship or how if she had it her way, bunnies would rule the world."  Bakura never heard that one before  and laughed again.  Ryou rolled his eyes and leapt from the couch.  "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?  You think I'm full of it, don't you?"

Bakura stopped suddenly started by Ryou's outburst.  Ryou was really angry this time.  "You're not making sense, Ryou.  Anzu can't act normal."

"She did!  She did!"

A knock at the door stopped Bakura from jumping of the couch.  Bakura and Ryou glared at each other.  Bakura answered the door…oh no.

"BAKURRRA, BABY!"  Anzu hugged Bakura's waist again.  

"You call this normal, hikari?"  Anzu released him and ran to hug Ryou, but he staggered back from her crazy 'I'm-going-to-literally-hug-you-to-death' look.  Ryou ran behind Bakura .  Anzu was smiling blankly like always.  The phone rang and Ryou answered it.

"Hello?…Oh, Hi, Yugi….no…everything's fine," Ryou was always a very bad liar.  He was made nervous by Anzu's presence and it showed in the tremor of his voice.  Anzu hugged Bakura so tightly, he screamed, "Get off!"  Ryou cringed at the burst of anger.  "Yugi…I have to go..I'm fine. Bye."  Ryou slammed the phone down and went to release Bakura.  

Bakura gasped for breath.  "You call that normal, Ryou?"

"Say something, Anzu," Ryou pleaded.

"Bunnies rule the world because they are cute and love being friends with each other.  Yeah, friendship!"

"Yeah, Ryou.  Really normal."

"Anzu, tell Bakura what you told me at the beach."

"What beach?"

"The beach we went to?"

"…."

"Don't you remember, Anzu?"

"No. But I do remember the friends I made under the sea."  Anzu proceeded to sing "Under the Sea" and clench her hands like crab claws.  Bakura glared at Ryou quietly and ran up the stairs.  

"Bakura, don't be mad at me!"  Ryou yelled up the steps. No response.  "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything," she grinned ear-to-ear, her eyes narrowing.

"You didn't say the F-word!"

"Bunnies… are… cute," she said very creepily and very slowly.  The feeling of fear gripped Ryou's chest.

"Why do you think my Millenium Ring is better than the puzzle? What did you mean?"

Anzu's eyes narrowed and she reached her hands out for him to bring him into an embrace.  "I like bunnies…bunnies…are…like…."

Ryou backed against the wall watching her eyes lose their luster.  Trying to scream for help, but Bakura's music was on too loudly for him to hear.  When Bakura was really ticked, his music blasted against the walls.

"Friendship."

Ryou began to race up the steps.

\\ I need that Millenium Ring, my little puppet.  We can't have you warning your spirit.\\

Anzu took a book and hurled it.  Ryou grabbed the back of his head and fell down the steps landing unconscious at Anzu's feet.

\\ Now for my Millenium item.\\ 

Anzu flipped Ryou over and pulled at his shirt.  He didn't have the Ring on him!  "Son of a @#$%*&!"  she cursed.

Anzu put the book back daintily on the shelf again and looked down at Ryou on the wooden floor.  She bent low to him and whispered in his ear, "You will be mine sooner or later, Ryou.  I can't have you messing up my plans. \\

Anzu ran her hand through his hair partly now covered in crimson.  Anzu left out the back door leaving Ryou where he'd fallen.

Bakurasgirl: Don't worry, Ryou lives.

Ryou: YEAH!!!

Anzu: Son of a @#$$%^&*!

Bakurasgirl:  …….

Ryou:……

Bakura:  We all knew this day would come, people.

Next Chappie: Yami and Yugi investigate.  Bakura vs. Yami


	5. Bakura Vs Yami

O.K. I posted my first fanart ever, people!!!  Ryou said he would give you all an extra long kiss or hug if you would check out my fanart on Cheesepuff's website.  In no way, shape or form is cheesepuff paying me for this.  This is just shameless self-promotion.  

http://www.geocities.com/artificial_myth/fanart.html 

O.K, people. Some really want to know what the deal with Anzu really is…If I told you, wouldn't it spoil the surprise?  The next chappie will be answering all of these questions.  When I write I try to get into the mind of the characters and the next chappie is a difficult one.  

Queen of Demon Dragons: Yes!!I'm inflicting more Anzu horror on my readers!!!BWAHAHAHAHA!

Cheesepuff: Have I told you how much I love you as a great reviewer?  I did see your email and I did see my fanart!!  It's my first one!!! Yippee!! I want to draw another one tonight.  Darn writer's block for 40 page thesis!

Liz: I was going to have her have a Millenium teddy bear.  That's so like her!!!  But then I thought of how ridiculous that sounds.  So, right now I'm sticking to my story above.  For now.  Actually, it fits her character..he he he. O.K. You asked the mother of all questions: Why does everybody pick on Tea?  Well, my dear, we have several reasons.  Every word, or almost is dedicated to friendship and how people should stick together.  In theory, this is fine.  However, ever heard of overkill?  She does it waaay too much in the show.  I like her as a function of keeping the group motivated and sticking by one another, but there are limits.  Her dueling strategies also kinda stink.  Her monsters, unlike Mai's, are stuff like 'shining friendship' ( I like the faeries in my deck) while Mai's are the famous harpy ladies which are decidedly more damaging.  I see the good side of everybody, too, Liz.  I want to think that friendship could carry anybody through anything, but there are limits anyone can take (I'm sounding like Mai and Kaiba!)

Meaghan: Welcome to my sequel.  You found me again!  Yes, evil incarnate.

Beholder of the Shadows: here's your update!

Yami tsuki Tenshi: She will suffer, yami.  Like I said, when I have a rough day at work, I take it out in fiction rather than real life.  So much law abiding…within reason.

Bakura Vs. Yami 

            Yugi pulled on Yami's sleeve.  "Yami, I'm telling you we have to go over there!"

"Why, aibou?  Bakura's changed."

"He was yelling at Ryou when I was talking to him.  Please! I don't want him hurt! He hung up on me.  Ryou would never do that!"

"Hm…Fine.  Just for a check."

Yugi held his breath trying to hope that Ryou was O.K. and convince himself that Anzu was right.  His Millenium item was the strongest.  Yami was powerful.  He was brave, strong, and determined.

When they opened the door they saw Ryou unconscious at the foot of the stairs.  Yugi checked Ryou's pulse, and  since it was strong, Yami decided it was safe to move him to the couch.  Yugi put a wet cloth on Ryou's forehead while Yami roared up the stairs, "TOMB ROBBER!!"

Loud music blasted from upstairs.  Yugi checked Ryou for bruises.  Yugi remembered Bakura pledging not to hurt Ryou again, but the bruise on his cheek, hand, and neck told a different story.  Yami burst into Bakura's room, threw the stereo on the floor causing it to break,  and pinned him to the ground.

"What did you do to Ryou?"

"Ow!  He's downstairs.  Why?"

"We know he's downstairs!  What did you DO to him?"

Bakura threw Yami off.  "I didn't lay a finger on him!"  Yami grabbed Bakura's hair and literally dragged him down the steps.

Yugi turned around to see Bakura fall into the room.  Yami picked up Bakura by the collar. "Does this look like nothing to you?"  Bakura raised his head and found Ryou on the couch.

"RYOU! Ryou, what happened?"  Bakura broke away from Yami and kneeled before the unconscious form of his hikari.  

"……"

He listened to Ryou's heart.  Still strong.  

"You can't tell me you didn't do this," Yami said furiously.

Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou and kissed his cheek.  "I didn't hurt him!"

Yami shoved Bakura off of Ryou and grabbed a fistful of Ryou's hair and pointed to a bruise on his cheek. "How do you account for this?"

"Don't you handle Ryou like that!"  

Yami punched Bakura knocking him over as Yugi backed away.  "You coward!  You told me you changed!"

Bakura wiped his swollen lip.  "I didn't do this, pharaoh.  Anzu was just here and-.  She must have done this."

"Anzu?  Anzu is brainless!  She couldn't hurt a fly!"  Yugi ran upstairs.

"You upset my aibou, robber!"

"Anzu was hugging me!"

"She's not here!"

Bakura slowly inched over to Ryou.  "Ryou said Anzu was acting strange."

"Bakura, where's your Millenium Ring?"  Yugi returned downstairs.  Bakura pulled it out of his shirt.  "Why do you have it on?"

"This thing can get heavy.  I just put it on when I went upstairs."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."  Yami pushed Bakura away from Ryou.  "You don't need to fake remorse, Bakura.  I should send you far away from here so you can't hurt Ryou!"

"No!  I love Ryou!  I promised I would never hurt him again!  Don't send me away!"

Yugi ran in front of Yami.  "Don't do it, Yami!  Aren't you being a little unfair?"

Ryou groaned from the couch and reached out his hand grasping at the air.  Bakura pushed Yami aside and grabbed his hand showering Ryou's forehead with kisses.  "Ryou!  You're O.K.!  Thank Ra!" *kiss * "Thank Isis!" * kiss * "Speak to me!"

"Where..am I?  My head…Ow."

Yami folded his arms still not believing Bakura's sincerity.  "Tell us what happened, Ryou."

"I don't…ow, my head."  Bakura put his hand on the back of Ryou's head to rub it causing Ryou to arch back into a wail.  Ryou turned his head away and revealed his scalp was cut and a large bump.

"Yugi, go get some ice. He has a concussion."

"'Kura,…so tired."

"Don't fall asleep, Ryou."

Yugi returned surprised to see Bakura cradling Ryou's head while Yami looked down almost with a look of disdain.  Yugi put the icepack on Ryou's head.  

"I know you think I did this, but I assure you I didn't."

"I believe him, yami," Yugi said.

"Once a liar always a liar.  Once a thief always a thief."

Yami turned to leave.  "Sorry, Ryou, I don't know what got into Yami."

"I don't know either, Yugi…ow."

"He's in good hands, Yugi.  You take care of Yami."

Yugi ran after Yami leaving Bakura still holding the icepack for Ryou grinding his teeth in fury over Anzu.  She hurt HIS Ryou.  

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, Bakura."

"I didn't believe you, Ryou.  I shouldn't have questioned you."

"As I told you before, Bakura-chan," Ryou whispered as he put his hand on Bakura's chan, "You're forgiven."

Readers, Author, Ryou, Bakura: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…………………………….

Next Chappie: Anzu's Evil Voice…No Not The Normal Voice…Wait…What's the Difference?


	6. Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm

Ryou: I'm not in this chappie. *looks sad *

Bakurasgirl: I need at least one scene with Anzu and the source of her voice.

Bakura: Is she going to curse at Ryou again?

Bakurasgirl: No.  Anzu won't curse for a few more chappies.

Digi: I'll save the children from anzu, don't worry.

Yami tsuki tenshi: She will pay.  Yes, so dearly.

Yami Bakura Kia: You've been such a help!  Thankies!

Cheesepuff: Don't kick her too hard.  I need her for my story!  O.K…One more kick.

Queene of Demon dragons: I love your metal bat of doom-that's funny!

Liz: I know all about not wanting to do homework.  Dumb thesis.  I'm so tired of it, but my april it will all be over and I'll make a celebration party with all the yugioh characters.

Meaghan: Yes..Bakura is sexy period.  MM….Bakura.

Beholder of the shadows:  I update regularly, but this chappie was VERY  difficult.

\\….\\-Anzu

"…."- Master Anubis (OC)

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm….

Anzu sifted through a book of ancient spells while the voice inside her ear laughed at the drama which unfolded in Ryou's living room.  That blasted pharaoh didn't expect a thing.  Everyone knew his little "partner" as little brain-dead Anzu.  They would soon learn to look below the exterior, the mortal coil, to find a darker side….more frightening than herself (if that was even possible).  Her darker personality wanted, craved the sensation of power.  Anzu knew the legends of the Millenium Items: Whomsoever owns all seven items will possess unimaginable power!  

  Anzu wanted power like her "friends" who owned the other Millenium Items.

"The mortals have no suspicion of you?"

\\ Yami Yugi has no idea.  He thinks Bakura is responsible. HA HA HA!\\

"Excellent work.  What about the owners of the Millenium Items?"

\\ Yami believes that Bakura is beating up Ryou again.  I made certain all went according to your plan. I believe this is it.\\  Anzu read the page.  She let out an evil chuckle.  \\ This spell will control the spirits of the items making it easier for us to use them to our advantage.  They will follow only our orders!  They can be our personal servants.  \\

"If the Yamis interfere with our plan, all is lost, especially the pharaoh."

\\  They won't interfere, Master Anubis. I will personally see to that.  \\

"That white –haired boy is already suspicious.  If he warns the spirit of his Millenium Item, he can easily enter the Shadow Realm.  That tomb robber is vulnerable in the mortal world.  The Shadow Realm strengthens him."

\\ You will have to hold Ryou here with you.  Bakura has a telepathic link with Ryou.  If I keep him in my world, Bakura could sense him. \\

"I'll prepare a nice room for our first guest, then.  Anzu?"

\\ Yes, my dark lord. \\

"I want those Millenium Items.  I order you to get them by any means necessary." 

\\ Even…\\

"I said, by any means necessary. .  No longer will I be banished to this Ra-forsaken Shadow Realm where that pharaoh banished me over a millennia ago!  You will be my queen. . Then we can rule the world and make it ours."  

Those who owned the items were strong as well as the spirits that inhabited the items.  Yami Yugi was a strong strategist, useful for keeping her future subjects in line.  Malik could control people's minds with his Rod (author bursts into laughter at mention of the Millenium Rod), certainly a handy little item (O.K. I did not just type that, did I? Oh dear Ra!)  Isis, his sister, could foresee any obstacles which could stand in their way on the road to "Ruler of the World."  Bakura's item could steal people's souls and reduce them to shells.  Soulless minions could not revolt against their evil plans. 

 "For  our plan to succeed, I must gather the most powerful objects in the world-the Millenium Items.  Once we eliminate the Yamis, no one will stand in our way."

Malik: Are you going to stop making fun of my Millenium Rod?

Bakurasgirl:..No.

Malik: I don't have to take this!

Ryou: Don't hurt my author!

Bakurasgirl: You hurt me and I'll make you sing the Barney Song..Try Me.  I dare you.

Yami: Don't anger the author.  She'll make you play with dolls, read Cosmo, and sing bad boy band songs.  

Malik:  * Insert bad boy band song here*

Yami: Ha Ha Ha Ha!!

Next Chappie: Ryou plans a quiet night at home with Bakura, but will his plans ever come to fruition? Hey ladies, I have Tristan on his motorcycle in the next chappie!!!  Ready…Set….Drool….


	7. Keeper of the Ring

Warning: **Shouenen-ai!!!  Ryou kisses Bakura!!  It's been only one chappie since they kissed!  Implied Bakura x Ryou.  NOTHING GRAPHIC**. 

I have another fanart by one of my best fans!!! Here's the link:  http://www.anigirl15.com/anigirl15/nannybakura2.jpg

Cheesepuff: I can't wait for that fanart of malik, marik, Bakura, and ryou running on the beach!  It'll be so cute!  

Anigirl: I really really appreciate your fanart!!  Maybe we can get more * chibi eyes *?

Caro: I like to reply to reviews.  It makes you guys feel special.

I wish to send a personal thanks to Yami Bakura Kia for being my sounding board for the last chappie!!!  I know I said it in your review response, but I felt you needed a section of your own.

\\…\\-Anzu's thoughts

//….//-Master Anubis

The Keeper of the Ring 

Bakura volunteered to do the food shopping  for the weekend.  "Don't forget the ice cream!  Double Fudge Chocolate Brownie," Ryou came down the stairs.  Bakura grabbed the money from the jar on the table while Ryou handed him the list.  "Don't just get ice cream.  Get dinner for tomorrow."

"I have to carry this stuff home, you know."

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura.  When he did so, he didn't feel the Millenium Ring around his neck.  "Are you sure you don't want me to go instead?"  Ryou kissed him gently on the lips.  "Wouldn't you rather stay?"  Ryou kissed Bakura again on the lips.  

"Would you rather starve?  We need food in this place."  Bakura's kisses trailed from his lips to his neck. 

Ryou remembered Anzu from the night before.  "Maybe we both can go."

"I don't want you outside in this heat with that headache of yours.  I want you to take it easy. I love you.  You know that, right?"

Ryou nodded.  "I love you, too, yami."  

Bakura left as Ryou began to clean up after breakfast.  He still had a pounding headache, but some medicine would take care of that.  That bump on his head had not stopped swelling and he promised Bakura he would take it easy during the day.  Ryou jumped when a bang came on the door.  Ryou put the towel down and answered the door hoping not to find Anzu.  Tristan  stood with the keys to his motorcycle in his hand.  

"Tristan?  What are you doing here?"

"How are you, buddy? Your head feeling better?"

"Still hurts a bit, but I'll be fine.  I've had worse bumps and bruises than these."

Tristan scanned the first floor with his eyes.  "Is Bakura around?"

"No, he went to get some ice cream and get some shopping done."

"Is he treating you alright, Ryou?"

Ryou nodded his head and clasped his hands together excitedly.  "We have a special night planned tonight.  We're ordering pizza and watching a movie together."

"Serenity and I aren't doing much tonight."

"Why don't you guys join us?  Bakura will welcome the company.  He's too isolated sometimes.  You just can't stay overnight," Ryou winked at him.

"Double date? Sounds fine."  Tristan crossed his arms.  "Yami told me about last night."

"It was a misunderstanding, Tristan."

"We're just concerned for your safety.  You're our bud."

Ryou leaned against the doorway, the light really bothering his headache.  "Bakura and I are really fine.  I don't know what Yami told you, but what Yugi heard was out of context.  Bakura was yelling at Anzu."

Tristan poked Ryou's shoulder.  "If that creep begins beating the living snot out of you, promise me you'll tell us."

Ryou nodded.  Nobody wanted to give Bakura the benefit of the doubt.  They were so quick to question him.  "Promise."

Tristen tossed his keys to his cycle in his other hand and mounted his bike (^_^).  Tristan rode away and Ryou returned to the house.  Ryou finished the dishes and laid back on the couch.  His head really hurt him now, but the pain medicine was taking its good old time to work.  Ryou smoothed back his hair when the door was banged again.  Bakura was quick.  He always banged loud at the door.  It was his signature knock.

"Coming, Bakura! Let me help you!" Ryou opened the door……

Nobody there.  Ryou looked down the street in both directions.  Bakura probably stopped at the candy shop on the way to the food store.  He really had to cut back on the sweets, but he always bought Ryou chocolates, so Ryou didn't mind indulging him.

Ryou shut the door and banged into Anzu turning around.  Ryou screamed and jumped back into the door.

"A-A-Anzu?  What do you want?"

Anzu ran her fingers through Ryou's white hair and brought her palm to Ryou's cheek. \\ Bakura isn't here to defend him, dark lord.\\

// Now is your chance.// 

"Ryou, are you feeling better from your little….unfortunate accident?"  Her hand ran to the back of his head when he whimpered. "Still hurts, huh, baby?  Well, I can make all of your pain go away."

Ryou brought his hands in front of him to shield himself.   Anzu's eyes glowed a fierce yellow.  A dark voice emanated from Anzu's throat.  "Where is your Millenium Item?"

Ryou tried to dart to the left, but she cornered him.  He tried to dash right and she grabbed his shirt.  "Where is your Millenium Ring?"

"Who..Who are you?"  Ryou said trying to rip himself from her iron grip.

"Where is your Item?"

"B..Bakura has it."

// He's lying, Anzu….Head up the stairs.//

"I think you are lying to me," she grabbed his shirt and a little bit of hair and pulled him up the steps.  He never realized she was this strong.  It was as strong as a man's hand…

She threw him into his room.  "Give me your Item." 

"Why?" A blast of light came from Anzu's hands knocking him into his desk.  A box fell off the desk and crashed onto the floor and with it the Millenium Ring.  

// Bakura is receiving a message from Ryou!  Don't let him warn his yami!//

Anzu's hands radiated with the light again and knocked Ryou against the wall.  Suddenly the room went dark… 

Next Chappie:  The Absent Hikari.


	8. Gone

Digi: Anzu is a queen alright.  A queen *****!  Oops. Sorry about my profanity.  I bring Isis in later, but she is normal.  I'll try to bring Seto in here for you.  

Anigirl: FF.net messed up my chappie last night. It was saying story not found.  Ergh!  I fixed it before going to bed.

Yami Bakura Kia: I can't thank you enough..wait, yes I can…Ryou, Bakura, hug Yami Kia for   me! *gives you big hug and a wowwypop *!

Queen of Demon Dragon: LONG LIVE THE METAL BAT OF DOOM!  

Yami's Girl: I knew it would be a matter of time before someone did this.  I love your name!! Yes, yami is hot…*authoress thinks sexy thoughts *

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: Somehow Anzu seems to bring out the hate in everybody.  Yes she is a *&%$#!, but without her, I couldn't realize my raison d'etre (hurting Anzu a lot)!  You watch the Simpsons, don't you?  I love that show!  I liked your song, too, by the way.

Cheesepuff:  Yess! Here's your chappie!  Thanks for working on that beach fanart!  Wouldn't it be funny if you put a little crab somewhere on the sand to pay homage to my "Crabbies for everyone" line?  

Nano*mecka:  Oh she was annoying before this, this just increases her insanity, if that is even humanly possible.  

Firedraygon97:  You know, Firedraygon, great minds think alike.  I actually never thought of thinking of the millennium eye in that way.  That's a great idea!  That interesting review got me writing on the bus going to work.  He He…Millenium Eye meets Millenium Rod!!!!  I doubt that would be rated pg-13.

Katya:  We love anzu hating moments, don't we my loyal viewers?  Yami and Yugi will eventually kick her butt, don't worry.

Tenshi Bakeru: I like fluffy every now and then.  I review for all of my reviewers and I thought your bio had some great points.  I gave you credit where you deserved it.  Keep reading!

Caro: Ryou, do your magic, sweetie.  *Ryou hugs Caro again *  That's better. I'm glad you love my story.  I really love my reviews.  You guys keep me going.

**You guys are the best!!!!  Ryou and I love our fans and loves our reviewers!!! Bakura loves plotting revenge on Anzu.**

\\…\\-Bakura to Ryou through Mindlink

//…//-Ryou to Bakura

Gone….

            Bakura carried two bags of groceries home.  Who would have known modern food would be so heavy!  "I guess I can't complain.  All I had in Egypt were the scraps.  Now I've hit the jackpot!  Double Fudge Chocolate Brownie Ice Cream!!" he thought.  The cold air of the house hit him feeling much better than the heat outside.  "Ryou!  Come help me with the bags!"

Ryou didn't answer him.

"He's probably sleeping.  Anzu really hit him last night."  Bakura closed the door and unloaded the groceries.  He returned to the living room when he detected a familiar scent, a scent he once cherished….the scent of blood.  Maybe Ryou's wound had opened again.

"Ryou?  Ryou, are you up there?"  Bakura ran up the stairs.  The bitter smell was coming from Ryou's bedroom.  Bakura opened the door and found the box with his Millenium Ring on the floor.  Beside the box little red dots fused into the carpet and on the wall, a red streak.  "Ryou!" Bakura ran through the home screaming his name.  Nothing was taken, even Ryou's mother's jewelery was still on his father's dresser.  Either Ryou was unable to answer or unwilling to open the mindlink.  Bakura picked up the phone beside Ryou's bed and called Marik.

[Marik Ishtar speaking.]

"Have you seen Ryou?  Is he over there? He's not here!  Do you think he's at Yugi's?"

[Whoa, Bakura!  Settle down!  No I haven't seen Ryou.  Malik, put that away!…Don't let Isis see that!…  He's not here. I don't know if he could be at….dammit, Malik, I'm on the phone!]

"What about your sister?"

[Isis!  Have you seen Ryou?…I see…No, she hasn't seen him either, but did say he's in danger.]

"Can she tell me where he is? Please, Marik!"

[Hold on, Bakura….Malik, please put that laundry away!  I'm tired of tripping on it!  My sister does not need to see your personal items!..Isis, can you see where he is?…No, Bakura, she can't detect him.]

Bakura grit his teeth and clenched his fists.  "I'll have to try Yugi, but I can't talk sense to that pharaoh."  Bakura hung up the phone and ran to the bureau.  He opened up a secret compartment in the wood and revealed the Millenium Eye.  "At least this Millenium Item is safe with me."

Bakura called Yugi.

[Yugi Motou.]

"Yugi, have you seen Ryou?  Is he over there?  Please say he's there with you."

[No, Bakura, I haven't seen him.  I've been helping Grandpa with the new shipment of cards.]  Silence came over the line…followed by a sniffle.

[Bakura?  Are you…crying?]

"I can't find him, Yugi.  What's worse, his bedroom and the wall are covered in blood….his blood."

[Are you certain it's his?]  

"Don't you think I would know the scent of my hikari's blood by now?" Bakura seethed.

[What about your mindlink?]

"He's not answering me!  Isis told me he's in danger and I can't help him!" A sob broke through Bakura's voice.  "I can't help him."

[Yami and I will be right over, Bakura.  Stay there.]  Bakura hung up the phone.

\\ Ryou!!  Love, talk to me! \\

Bakura took a wet rag and tried to clean up Ryou's blood off the wall until Yugi and Yami burst in the door.  Bakura called to them and the ran up the stairs to the bedroom and froze at what they saw.  Bakura wept turning to them.  "The stain won't come out." 

Yugi went to Bakura and put his arm around him.  "We'll find him, Bakura."

The doorbell rang and Yami ran down the stairs to get it.  "Ryou! Open up!  Yami?"

Joey, Tristen, and Serenity were standing there with pizza.  "What are you doin' here, Yami?"  Joey asked scratching his head.

"Same question.  Why are you here?"

"Well, Ryou was nice enough to invite us over for dinner and a movie.  We'd thought it'd be nice if we brought the grub seeing as he invited us."

"I'm here for the free pizza, compliments of my buddy, Tristan!"

"Just save us a piece this time!"

Bakura dashed down the stairs as he heard Ryou mentioned.    "You saw him?"

"Yeah, Yami told me to check on how Ryou was doing and he invited us for dinner."

Bakura turned to Yami, his eyes blazing with anger.  "You're never satisfied are you?"

"I was looking after Ryou's welfare.  I have that right!"

"Don't I deserve a second chance?  Isn't that my right?"  Yami avoided Bakura's gaze.  Bakura turned back to Tristan struggling with his desire to knock that pizza from his hands and crush him against the wall.  "What did Ryou do after that?"

"I don't know.  I left him alone."

"Was Anzu here with him?" Yami rolled his eyes.  Anzu wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone Ryou.

"No. He was alone.  Is something wrong with Ryou?" Tristan asked before Bakura staggered back from the crowd at the door.

A wave of pain hit his head and he fell to the ground clutching his head.   

//Yami!  Yami!// 

Bakura's chest closed in the fear transferred to the mindlink.  Yugi took Bakura in the arms.  

\\ Ryou! Are you hurt?\\ 

//Yami!  Where are you?//

  Bakura doubled over onto the floor.  Serenity helped Bakura to sit up when  a red mark appeared on his cheek.  

\\ Ryou! Answer me!\\

Nothing.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He's not answering me now.  I can't track him.  He's put a block up on our link."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

Bakura wiped a tear from his eye. "I could feel all his fear, all his pain, when he spoke to me.  He must be intentionally blocking so I don't feel what he's going 

through."

Tristan put the pizza on the table.  "Let's have dinner.  We can break up into search parties and look for him."   


	9. Love of My Life

Warnings: Implied Bakura x Ryou, Shouenen-ai (skip Flashback part if you no like)

Firedraygon97: I love pizza.  Ryou is brave and actually he will get a little more braver as the story goes on. MMM…invisible cola.

Beholder of the Shadows:  Here's an update for you in all its glory! Of course, I don't know your stance on shouenen-ai, but here's my update.  I'm glad you keep coming back for more Ryou goodness.

Meaghan: For anybody who wants to send me a fanart request, that is great! I welcome them. Meaghan, my email is chibiryou1025@hotmail.com .  Anzu will unfortunately be hugging and kissing (possibly) Anubis later on.  I had no idea there was an actual character named anubis.  I asked my mom which name she liked better : charsis ( my own charcter ) or anubis.  She preferred the later.  Quite surprising.    

The Love of My Life 

Bakura barely munched on his slice of pizza as he tried to contact Ryou through the link again.  It bothered him that Ryou was not answering him.  Very rarely did Ryou ignore him.  Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Yugi were finalizing pairs while Bakura looked out of the window in the living room.  Outside it was getting dark, the neighbors' children were still playing outside.  The sunset was turning hues of red, orange, yellow, and lavender.  These sunsets were a favorite for him to watch with Ryou, but now he was missing.  With Ryou gone, it was like a part of his soul was missing.  It hurt. 

Ryou's words [I love you too, Yami] ran through his head as he watched the sunset.

He and Ryou always watched the sunsets together wrapped in each other's arms, the way Bakura always hoped it would be.  It was as if every sunset was made only for them, two lovers watching the summer sky.  Lovers.

"Bakura," Yami Yugi stepped behind him standing his ground against the other spirit.

Bakura didn't turn around to acknowledge him.  Yami probably still believed he was responsible for this entire situation.

"I don't know what happened to me, Yami.  Ryou is gone. I feel incomplete.  Alone."

"We're sending a search party out for him, Bakura," Yami said plainly.

"From what I felt from Ryou, I'm afraid to see what you find," Bakura said softly lowering his head.  "Something has happened to him.  Even when I beat him, I never felt emotions like these through out link.  My hikari is afraid.  He's hurt."  Bakura took a deep breath.   "I can't do a thing about it."

Yami joined Bakura at the window.  Bakura's face was still red as if he had been slapped.  Yami put his arm around Bakura.

***Flashback ********************************************************

Bakura collapsed beside Ryou in the bed.  Ryou turned around and draped his arm over Bakura's as he did every night when he slept and tightly hugged him.  Ryou's breath took a long deep breath inhaling the scent of Bakura's cologne.  Bakura brought his hand around Ryou's shoulders.  Ryou's eyes sparkled as they gazed at Bakura in a mixture of love and devotion.  Ryou kissed Bakura's neck.  "I love you very much, Bakura.  I never thought we would end up like this."

Bakura let out a laugh.  "Neither did I, actually, to tell you the truth."

Ryou rubbed his cheek against Bakura's chest and kissed it again.  "That sunset was incredible!  I've never seen a sunset look like that."  Ryou snuggled up closer to his lover.  

"The sunsets were beautiful in Egypt.  One day I'll take you there.  You can see for yourself how beautiful my home is."

Ryou ran his hand along Bakura's chest making the spirit gasp and hold Ryou closer.  "I'd love to go see it..someday.  Until then, I have the best part of Egypt here with me now…and I wouldn't give him up for all the gold of the pharaoh."

Ryou raised his head and kissed Bakura again deeply running his hand over Bakura's strong chest.  Ryou pressed himself closer to Bakura until once again they were flesh to flesh, heart to heart….

******************************************************************

"I love him, Yami!" Bakura grabbed Yami's jacket.  "I love him with every fiber of my being!  I don't want to see him hurt!" Bakura buried his head in Yami's chest, feeling the rugged buckles under his cheek.  

"When he called to me…his voice…scared.."

Yami rubbed Bakura's hair and tilted his chin up to look him in the eyes.  "Nothing will happen to Ryou.  We will get him back."

"Please, Yami.  If you can't see by my tears that I love him, then I don't know how to convince you that I love him.  I know you think I can never be more than I am..a tomb robber, a thief.  But I can be more than that!  I am going to find Ryou and bring him home to me where he belongs and I will let nothing stop me!"

Yami was called into the kitchen.  Bakura turned to the window again..their window…

"Ryou, I promise you I will rescue you…even if I have to risk myself in the process."

\\ I love you, Hikari. \\


	10. My Little One

Beholder of Shadows:  I love shouenen-ai, too. I just felt like doing a mini implied "intimacy" scene between Ryou and Bakura.  If you guys love more of this stuff, I can always put in more.

Yami Bakura Kia: *author steals Bakura  and kidnaps him from yami Bakura Kia with insane laughter  * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  Now I have one, too!

Yami Tsuki Tenshi: They will find Ryou…or will they?

Queene of Demon Dragons: Do you or did by any chance play with he-man dolls as a kid?  I just noticed the reference because I played with He Man dolls when I was a kid in the early 1980's. to "I have the power!"  I like the metal bat of doom rather than his sword though.

REBD-Rocks: Anzu is evil…but how evil can she get?

//…//-Ryou to Bakura

\\…\\-Bakura to Ryou

My Little One 

   
**Ryou's POV**   
I had no idea what happened. All I remember is Anzu throwing me against the wall. The blow must have knocked me out. My headache has not gone away. Big surprise. When I came to, I found myself lying down, Anzu looking over me through my hazy vision. i saw her eyes glowing again and tried to back away. I hit a wall behind me as my vision began to return. It looked like a jail cell.   
"It's about time you were awake," she grinned.   
I couldn't show her I was scared beyond belief, but my body betrayed me by shaking.   
"What am I doing here?"   
"You are our special guest, Ryou. Don't you like your accommodations?"   
I looked around. There was one bed in the room.. Nothing else. I tried to call to my yami. //Yami! Yami!//   
He isn't answering me!   
"There, there, my little one. No need to cry," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch felt so....dirty.   
"Leave me alone!" I slapped her hand away from me. Her eyes narrowed and she raised her hand. //Yami! Where are you?//   
Her fist connected with my jaw sending me to the floor.   
"Your yami can't help you. But don't worry, Ryou. You will be seeing him shortly."   
I struggled to my knees. "Please Anzu." I grabbed onto her black dress that she wore now as if my life depended on how tightly I grabbed her. "Don't hurt my yami! I'll be good. Don't hurt Bakura!"   
"We won't hurt him, Ryou. We're just going to play a game...a friendly game."   
//Yami! Yami! She's coming to get you! Ya----mi!//   
"Your mindlink won't work, foolish mortal." A puff of black and purple smoke appeared before me. I tried backing into the corner curling up. A man suddenly appeared, looking almost like my old, angry Bakura, but his hair was black, his eyes glowing red, and his fingernails were sharp as claws. On his neck he wore my Millenium Ring!   
"My ring! What are you doing with it?"   
"It's ours now," the creature laughed.   
"My father gave me that!"   
"We need your ring for our plans."   
"Anzu! How could you do this to me? I'm your friend."   
Anzu laughed hysterically as if she heard the best joke in the world. "Friendship is for losers, Ryou."   
A tear couldn't help fall down my cheek. Anzu, though incredibly annoying, still was someone I knew. My friendship with my friends was not useless! My love for Bakura...was not useless either.   
"The Tomb robber is looking for him. He knows you are responsible," the creature stated. Bakura was looking for me!!   
"Anzu," my voice cracked as I pleaded, "Don't hurt Bakura. Hurt me instead." Anzu kneeled in front of me wiping my tears away and smoothing my hair. i could feel my hands trembling, my breathing increasing. My mind was racing with thoughts of Bakura in danger and me not being able to warn him. Anzu inched closer to my body. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against her chest. My stomach suddenly tensed as I became more upset. I suddenly felt so dirty. The man above us grinned in the same eerie way Anzu grinned at me in my house.

Anzu lifted up my chin and kissed me! I closed my eyes tightly trying to block it out, trying to imagine Bakura kissing me last night in bed to calm my fears. Her kiss was like warm venom, bitter and stinging my mouth. I tried to break away, but she put her hand on the back of my head. I almost screamed into her mouth. My hands couldn't push her off. She held onto me like a metal clamp until she broke the kiss and pushed me away into the wall. I wiped my lips of her wet kiss and buried by face into my hands. I want Bakura! My body broke down into sobs as I thought of Bakura being hurt by this Malevolent Nuzzler (I love that card), and of course, the petrifying thought of being in Anzu's captivity. I didn't know which was worse.   
Anzu looked down at me. The man left the cell and Anzu locked the door behind her. "You will rejoin your spirit in time, little one. You will also be enjoying the company of Yugi Motou very shortly."   
I uncovered my hands and struggled to get to my feet. Hurting Bakura was one thing. Hurting my friends was another. I suddenly got very angry. "Leave Yugi alone, you creep!" The being only laughed as I bolted to the door struggling to open it. The creature disappeared into a puff of smoke. I fell to my knees once again resting my head on the bars. //Bakura....//


	11. A Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

            Bakura, Yugi, and Yami checked the park.  Yami and Yugi checked the bushes whileBakura checked the trails in the park.  A certain irritating girl followed Bakura hearing his whispers and feeling his fear for his hikari.  Anzu chanted a small verse and a figure of Ryou materialized on the ground.  Bakura came near him slowly, then quickly.  Bakura ran to his ghost hikari and took him into his arms.  He rocked him and kissed his cold-as-ice forehead.  "I'll get you home, ai.  Love, open your eyes."  The Ryou in his arms vanished.

"What?  What's going on?"

Anzu suppressed a laugh as she played with the tomb robber's mind.  Anzu chanted again and Ryou's voice echoed all around him.  [Yami!  Where are you?  Help me!  Please.]

"Ryou!  Tell me where you are!" Bakura searched frantically around him.  With Bakura completely distracted, Yami and Yugi  would be easy prey.

            "I heard his voice, yami," Yugi said stopping in his tracks.

"But where did it come from?"

The bushes rustled and Yami pulled Yugi close to him.  Out of the bushes staggered Ryou holding his side limping.  Yami caught Ryou before he could fall to the ground.  Ryou hunched over in Yami's arms.  "Ryou, breathe deep."

"Yami….Bakura."  Yami put Ryou on his back.

"I'll go find Bakura," Yugi began to scamper off when Yami stopped him.

"No, aibou. You stay with me."  Yami took Yugi's hand as they walked down the trail.  They saw Bakura frantically looking around the bushes.

"Bakura! We found him!"  Bakura stopped as Yugi yelled to him.  Bakura stopped and took Ryou in his arms.  

"Ryou!!My sweet Ryou!" Bakura kissed him.  "He's still ice cold."

"It's a summer night.  How can he be cold?"

"I have to get him home before he gets sick again."

\\ They  fell for it!  Bakura's carrying me home! Anubis, you shall have the items!//  "Bakura…home," "Ryou" whispered.

Yugi called Tristan and Joey on his cell phone. They would meet them at the house.

\\ All I have to do is pretend to be Ryou and they believe me!  Trusting fools! Bakura's too concerned about me to check his mindlink.  He thinks my battered body tells it all! \\  "Bakura…my head hurts."

"I'll get you home, love.  Just a little longer," Bakura said, voice overwhelmed with concern.

\\ AHHH..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! \\

Anzu's POV

            Bakura carried me so gently on his back that I literally was falling asleep.  When Tristan and Joey saw me, I swear Joey was going to burst into tears!  HA HA!  Bakura ran me upstairs to a different room than I saw when I knocked the real Ryou into the wall and watched him bleed.  The bed inside was bigger and much softer than Ryou's bed.  He laid me down and gently kissed me.  Several of his tears fell into my mouth.  Salty.  Bakura covered me in blankets.  I'm glad I had the foresight to recreate the wound on Ryou's head to avert suspicion.  He didn't expect he was kissing me.  He thought he was kissing his beloved little Ryou..he he he.

Bakura gently turned my head so he could see my wound.  He cleaned it up again as Yami brought me soup and Yugi brought in tea.  Tristan and Joey sat at the foot of the bed.  Serenity helped me sit up so I could eat.  

I couldn't believe they fell for my groans and my whimpers!  It would all be worth it when I get my hands on the millennium items.  My dark lord watched all this happen convinced Bakura's attention was too focused on me than to detect the presence of the shadow realm.  

"The Millenium Ring is detecting another Item here.  It's coming from our little captive's bedroom," Anubis grinned.

"Come on, Ryou, please eat," Bakura pleaded with me.  There were too many people here to look for the item now.  I had to play along with Bakura.

Normal POV

            Bakura held the spoon as Ryou weakly ate.  "That's it, Ryou!"

"I guess our double date will have to wait tonight.  We can do it again when he feels better."

"Get well soon, Ryou," Serenity kissed Ryou and left following Tristan and Joey.  Joey left patting Yugi's shoulder.

"Yami, do you think we should stay here tonight?  Do you mind, Bakura?"

"I don't want anything to happen to him if I leave this room. I won't leave him for a second.  We'll be fine."  Ryou shivered in Bakura's arms.  "We'll be fine."

Yugi and Yami left.  "So cold…." 

Bakura took off his shirt….(author faints) and slipped into the bed next to Ryou.  He gathered Ryou to his chest hoping his body heat  could warm him (is it getting hot in here?)  

Bakura put the icy wet fact to his chest and shivered himself.  It wasn't like Ryou to be so cold.  As he looked down to see the boy asleep, even his breath was bitterly cold.  Bakura was disappointed the soup didn't help Ryou, but soon fell asleep himself.


	12. The Eye

Ryou: YOU MADE ME KISS ANZU????!!!

Bakura: HA HA HA!!!

Ryou: You kissed her too…..

Bakura:  ……(faints) X_X 

Nano*Mecka:  I think the word "Shame" is foreign to Anzu.  Wait!  This will calm you down *Chibi Ryou hugs Nano Mecka *  There we goo…Aw…

Queen of Demon Dragons: Maybe I should have cued sexy stripper music to Bakura taking off his shirt?  He He He…I loved writing that part.

Beholder of the Shadows:  I know!!  I couldn't believe that @#$%^ kissed Ryou!  Me!  I'm the author and I was even shocked.  I was on the bus like NOOOOO! when I saw that.  

Cheesepuff: I knew who anubis was, but not in the series.  Thankies for the linky!  I love the mummy movies with Brendan Fraser.  You know, I never liked him too much, but when I saw him in the first mummy, he was hot. Even as a kid I liked the Indiana jones movies.  I have a thing for archeologists with weapons and half open shirts…being sweaty…and…hot…and….* author trails off into nonsense *

Nanashi: I don't think I recognize your name.  You must be a newbie!  Welcome to Bakurasgirl 24 hour anzu bashing channel—I mean my fics.  Glad you like the fic.  I update regularly, so my fans are left in suspense, but not for too long.  Thanks for the review.

Dark Raven: Now Anzu is more evil—she kissed our precious Ryou!  *reviewers run after Anzu with Queen of demon dragons' metal bat of doom *

Liz: It just goes to prove some try to earn trust more difficult than others.  Yami knows Bakura's past and is protective of Ryou at the same time.  Where do you draw the line? I never said how she met master anubis. Is this another fic suggestion?  Because it sounds pretty good.  Hmmmm….

Meaghan: I can't wait to see the fanart!  I used Charsis in one of my star trek novels.  He's my new villain.  In any case, hope you like the story.

Anigirl15: I'm glad you liked the last shouenen-ai scene. I just felt like being more suggestive as to..shall we say..extracurricular activites, while also being PG13.  I think it worked.  Yes, I torture them because I love them?  It's not that we hate Ryou and Bakura. We love them!!!  

Firedraygon97: Who doesn't like pizza?  As far as the anzu germs go, I'll have to give Ryou and Bakura a bath (Ryou and Bakura 0_0) (author drools at the thought)

Tenshi Bakeru: Hope you feel better, mojobubbles.  I had a cold, too. I blamed my co-workers, my mom blamed the weather.  It's more fun when I blame the girl I work with.

\\…\\-Anzu talking to Anubis.

[Anubis talking]

//…//-Ryou to Bakura

***By now you know Anzu is assuming Ryou's body now.  In doing so, I'm going to refer to her in the feminine form.

Ryou opened her eyes and she smirked.  Bakura had fallen asleep holding onto her.  Bakura looked so peaceful, so relieved that he had his "lover" by his side.  She ran her hand around Bakura's jaw and removed Bakura's arm and crawled out of bed when Anubis materialized at the foot of the bed.  They had Bakura right where they wanted him-vulnerable.  Anubis looked down at the sleeping boy.  \\ He is loyal.  He stayed by me all night.  He will make a powerful ally. \\

[The Millenium Item is in the next room. Our little friend told me nothing about its location.]

\\ We'll find it without the little brat's help, then. \\  Anzu followed the Millenium Ring pointing to Ryou's room.  The pointers pointed to the bureau.  Anubis used the Ring to scan up and down.  Anubis grit his teeth in frustration.  He took the clothes from the drawer and threw them around the room.  Anzu pulled out the drawers.  At the bottom of the bureau, they heard something roll.  

Meanwhile in Bakura's bedroom…..

**** Dream Sequence*****

            _Bakura was looking in the forest again for Ryou.  He know he heard Ryou calling to him, but he couldn't tell from where.  He found Ryou lying on the ground again further up the trail.  He gathered Ryou into his arms when Yami found him.  "You!  You did this, didn't you?"_

_"No, Yami! I swear I didn't!"  Tristan and Joey ran up to them and pulled Bakura away from Ryou screaming and kicking.  "Let me go!"  Yugi held Ryou's torso in his arms tightly Ryou's head fell back limp._

_Bakura ripped his hands from his captors' grasp and ran to Ryou again.  "Let me hold him, Yugi.  Don't make me let him go."  Bakura kneeled beside Ryou keeping his eyes fixed on Ryou's body when he felt another presence.  Bakura looked up and saw Anzu holding Ryou.  Bakura stepped back. "Anzu!!!"_

_"Won't you be my friend, Bakura?"  Anzu's eyes glowed an eerie yellow.  Ryou suddenly came to life screaming.  Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm and tried to pull him away, but Anzu emitted a ray of light sending Bakura back into a tree._

_"Yami! Help me!  Anzu has Ryou!!"_

_"Yami-wammy, I didn't do anything!!!" Anzu said sounding like her old annoying self._

_"She won't hurt him, Bakura."_

_Anzu dropped Ryou who rolled onto his stomach trying to crawl to Bakura.  Bakura ran to him and was sent back once again into the tree._

_Ryou staggered to him and curled up beside Bakura.  "Are you hurt, yami?"_

_Bakura nodded his head.  Anzu grabbed Ryou again.  Bakura tried to pull on Ryou's leg, but Yami stopped him._

_"What are you doing?  Anzu's going to hurt him!"_

_Anzu grinned evilly.  Ryou cried and screamed, "Bakura!!"_

****************************

// Yami!!!  They're…Eye….//

Bakura woke up.  "Ryou?"

//Yami!! They're after the Eye!//  Ryou screamed through the mindlink.

Bakura heard the sound of drawers being shifted in Ryou's room.  Ryou was missing beside him.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he crept out of bed.

Meanwhile in Ryou's bedroom….

//Yami!!! They're..Eye…//

Anubis turned to Anzu.  "That brat is trying to warn Bakura!  Hurry up!"

Anzu lifted up the last drawer and found the Millenium Eye.  "Got it!"

//Yami!!! They're after the Eye!//

"How can he warn Bakura?  I thought you blocked their link?"

[I have been away from the Shadow Realm.  My powers are weakened and my influence over him reduces.]

Bakura growled in the doorway.  "Stop!  Anzu?  What are you doing?"

Bakura took a step and Anubis emitted the same light from his dream and knocked him into the hall.  "You foolish spirit!  You think you can defeat me?"

Bakura stood up and tried to summon his own magic, but he didn't have the Ring.  [I don't think you'd want to harm us, Bakura…I do have some leverage you may want to know about.]

//Yami!!  Make him stop!!  Yami!! //

"You monster!"

Anubis cackled.  [I am a monster..and your worst nightmare.]  Anubis threw Bakura into the wall again.  "What are you doing to Ryou?"

Anzu held the Eye in her hands.  \\ Nothing that need concern you. \\ Anzu emitted the last bolt of light and Bakura crumbled to the floor like a ragdoll.  Anubis hovered over Bakura.  \\ Next stop: Yugi's home. \\


	13. The Millenium Puzzle

Bakura: That's it. I have to end it all here.  I slept with Anzu.

Bakurasgirl: You didn't sleep with Anzu, you just held her in bed.

Bakura:  That's even worse.

Bakurasgirl: If will make you feel better, I'll write another juicy scene with you and Ryou.  No yaoi, though, but kissies?

Bakura: Really?

Bakurasgirl: Not right now, though.  Not until you are under Anzu's hypnotic spell.

Bakura:….Does anyone want to adopt me and get me away from Bakurasgirl?????

Digi: Seto knows me too well, doesn't he?  As far as being too busy to review, that's fine, I appreciate your reviews as well as everybody who is being so generous with their praise.

Caro: I can never get tired of hearing such great praise from my special reviewers.  I want you to keep coming back for more anzu hatred and Ryou and Bakura goodness.  Keep the praise a coming!

Anigirl15:  I know how you feel.  Bakura doesn't deserve to be kissed by that *****, oops. Sorry.  I actually really liked writing the part where she plays with his mind.  It is so not like her now.  She has crossed over to the dark side.  Getting him to believe she was Ryou and having him slip into bed with her, I think, was funny as all hell.  Sad because Bakura had no idea who he was holding in bed, but funny because he had no clue.  Throw a pointy object at Anzu for me.  She deserves it for what she has done and what she will do?  What is it you ask?  Wouldn't everybody like to know?

Dark Raven: Yes she has changed, but she keeps bringing up friendship in an ironic way in the following chappies.  She twists the definition of friendship on its head becoming not a means of working together, but…Ooops.  Can't tell my evil pans. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Beholder of Shadows:  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  Yami has to figure it out sometime, but will he do it in time?  Oooohh!

NanoMecka: I don't think Anzu knows what shame is, but if she did, no she wouldn't have any shame.

Tenshi Bakeru:  Everybody  grab pointy objects and run to get Anzu!!  I couldn't believe it when he kissed her.  I can't wait until he finds out!

The Millenium Puzzle 

          Yugi watched a movie with a heaping bowl of popcorn in his pyjamas and cuddled next to Yami.  Yami leaned on one hand apparently not amused with the movie.  Yami yawned and grabbed a handful of popcorn.  "What is this movie called again?"

"Tron.  It's about a kid who is sucked into a video game and has to find his way out."

Yami cringed remembering when Bakura trapped Yugi's soul in his favorite card along with all of his friends.  "We lived it, aibou.  I feel sorry  for the kid."

"True, but let's just enjoy it."  Within no time, Yugi heard Yami snoring loudly with a little drool seeping from his mouth.  Yugi moved the food and elbowed Yami in the side waking him up.  "If you're tired, go to bed, Yami.  I want to finish this popcorn first."

"Fine."  Yami slowly walked upstairs to Yugi's bed and fell asleep.

Yugi shoved an entire mouthful of popcorn in his mouth when he heard the phone ring.  "Who would be calling at 2am," he thought.  He quickly ate the popcorn and picked up the receiver.  "Hello?"  Yugi heard whimpering over the phone.

"Bakura?  Bakura, is Ryou O.K?"

A quiet sob came out of the telephone.  Yugi could tell that cry anywhere.  It was Ryou crying.  "Yugi!  Yugi, Don't let them get the Millen-." The line went dead.  "Ryou?  Ryou!"  

Yugi ran upstairs to Yami and tried to wake him up.  He shook him, but the only reaction was Yami rolling over whining, "I wanna ride the pony, mommy."  Yugi grunted  in frustration.  Lazy pharaoh!  

Yugi quickly dressed and ran to Ryou's house.  Yugi had to enter through the back door.  "Bakura!  Ryou!"  Yugi ran upstairs and saw Ryou's bedroom a mess.  In the hallway, Yugi saw part of the wall was cracked and busted in.  Bakura and Ryou weren't in the bedroom where he left them earlier.  "Bakura!"

[Run, Yugi!] came Bakura's voice from downstairs.  "Bakura!"

[Yugi!  Don't!  Run!] A slap of flesh sounded nearby.  Yugi ran downstairs when he bumped into Anzu at the front door.  "Anzu!"

"Yugi-woogy, are you here to play with me?" Yugi turned to run when she held up the Millenium Ring.  "That's Ryou's!"

"It's what we need to play our little game, Yugi.  Now it's your turn to play."  Yugi ran to the backdoor, but Anubis blocked the way.  Anzu pushed Yugi into the kitchen.

"Why did you come here, Yugi?"

"I thought Bakura was in trouble, Anzu!"

"Oh, he is, little Yugi, he most definitely is.  Well, that will be remedied shortly when we have your puzzle and your spirit in our possession."

"All this to get my puzzle?" Yugi gripped onto it tightly.  

"That puzzle has great power and that spirit is strong," Anubis growled.

_Well, my strong pharaoh is at home wanting to ride the ponies in his dream_, Yugi thought.  "Leave Yami alone!"

Anubis only cackled.  "You are in no position to demand, little one."  

Anzu crept up behind him.  Yugi turned to her.  "You selfish tramp!  How could you betray me?"

"Now we will be closer than ever before, little Yugi.  You will be my friend….for eternity."

Yugi shifted his gaze between Anzu and Anubis.

//Yami! Wake up!  I'm in trouble! //

\\ Do you like Pina Coladas? And walking out in the rain…I'm not much into health food…I am into shampagne..If you like making love at midnight…one the dunes of the cape.. \\

//Great!  I'm in danger and he's singing the Pina Colada song in his sleep!  Yami! Get off your @$$ and save me!! //

\\ I wanna meetcha by tomorrow….where we'll plan our escape. \\

"Tired, old pharaoh!  You figure he had five thousand years to sleep!" Yugi grunted.

Anzu and Anubis advanced on him.  "It's time for you to join your little friend."

Yami: Do I look like I could sing the Pina Colada song?

Bakurasgirl: I love that song!  I can make you sing the rubber ducky one again.

Next Chappie: Yugi and Ryou reunite. Aww……


	14. Two Down, Five to Go

I must have gotten about 30 reviews today from my wonderful reviewers all with great suggestions and comments!!!  I can't think you guys enough!  Keep them reviews a coming and I will still be updating.  This makes my third chappie uploaded today alone!  I'm on a roll, people!! 

Cheesepuff: Yugi had to be in this somewhere.  My original idea was just Ryou and Yugi being kidnapped, but soon…Malik.  Long live bats!  (Not the ones that go squeek and fly at night-the ones to hurt Anzu)

Meaghan: I was going to put camels instead of ponies, but ponies sounded funnier.

Yami Johanna Gen: I love bad guys when it comes to tv shows.  I always love the villains. That's why I have the hots for Bakura…He's so evil and hot..  I said in an earlier response to a review that I was going to name him Charsis, but my mom liked Anubis better.  It was by pure circumstance that I named him that.  I may make him a recurring villain.  I like ones I can use over and over again and make them seem new.

Liz: I would love to torture Anzu and it certainly seems like she deserves it now more than ever now that she has hurt Ryou and Bakura, but if I do what I want to do, this fic would be R rated.   I can get pretty evil.  When I want to be.  It's certainly a good fic if my stories can move you to tears.  It's a safe way to take out tension.  ( Aristotle believed that was the purpose of drama-to make the spectator cry.  Sorry, my masters classes won't leave my twisted brain!)

Lady Kalan Kaiba of Conte: Thank you for the reviews.  I hope to get more!!  I will also review one of your fics. I do this to all of my reviewers and thank them personally for their review.  I love my fans.  Ryou, please hug our new reviewer.  * Ryou gives you biiiiiig hug *  J

Tenshi No Miko: I was wondering where you went!  Kalamazoo is in Australia, isn't it?  This is why geography never helped me, boys and girls.  Never.  

Digi: Seto laughs at bakurasgirl?  O.K. CEO-boy, Wait until I dress you up in a hula skirt and have you hula.!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

*Seto dies of humiliation *  I have a plan to bring in Seto next chappie to talk to Yami.  I am good to my word, Digi.

Two Down, Five to Go

Ryou's POV

            After Anubis hit me, I crawled back to my corner after trying to warn Yugi not to stay in my house another minute.  I'm so tired.  My eyes want to close, but I don't know who or what will walk in while I'm asleep.  Contacting Bakura too all of my energy.  Very exhausting work.  If Bakura heard me, he should have taken the Eye and hidden it somewhere safer than where he stored it.  If he didn't hear me, I don't want to think what will happen when Anzu has all of the Millenium Items.  

            Trying to bend or break the bars to my prison was useless.  I tried bending, breaking, pulling, snapping, and kicking the cursed metal, but nothing would work.  That's when I realized I was hurting myself more than helping.  Anzu betrayed me.  That hurt.  She is after Bakura.  That's painful.

            I kept trying to say to myself  over and over again to calm my fear, "Bakura loves me. Bakura loves me."  If I keep telling myself that and I feel better.  Bakura loves me.  "Bakura," I whispered again wanting to savor the words like sweet honey, "Bakura…..loves…..me." 

            I hid my face in my hands again.  "Is he even looking for me?  Does he even care?  He has to!  He loves me!  What if he's hurt?  Is it my fault?  My fault…Bakura.  Where are you?"

I heard a door open nearby and I tried to stand up, but a wave of dizziness prevented me from standing too long.  Before I knew it, Yugi was thrown in with me by Anzu.

"You two stay best friends, hear?"  Anzu laughed locking the metal door behind Yugi.  Yugi ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me, his eyes glistening, his puzzle gone.  Anzu left laughing at our sudden somber reunion.  I couldn't look at him with joy no matter how hard I tried.  I was relieved I had someone here with me, but Yugi didn't deserve being here with me.  I never want my friends to be hurt.  Now Anzu had two items. Five to go.  

"Ryou, Ryou are you O.K.?"  I couldn't take it anymore.  Within the blink of an eye, Yugi looked surprised  to find my arms wrapped around him like a lifeline.  I held him so tight!  I needed to know he was there!  Somebody I knew..somebody ..I cared about..somebody to hold onto what little reality I had left.  I looked up and Yugi looked shocked to say the least.  

Yugi wrapped his arms around my chest and I couldn't help but whimper.  When Anzu zapped me from here to kingdom come, it left little marks on my chest.  After all the marks, scars, and bruises Bakura gave me, what's one more, right?

"Don't squeeze me, Yugi. It hurts."

"How's your head?"

"Hurts," I said wincing.  

Yugi looked at my head. "It doesn't look any better."

"She slammed me into the wall again. I doubt that would have helped.  Have you seen Bakura?"

Yugi sat beside me quietly.  "I thought he was with you."

I narrowed my eyes.  

"We found you in the park and brought you home.  Bakura was really worried about you." 

"Really?" I looked at Yugi trying to keep my emotions in check.  I wanted to interrogate Yugi about Bakura's whereabouts. He still loves me!"

"He slipped into bed with you and Yami left with me."

Anzu laid in bed with Bakura!  I hope he's O.K.  Oh, Ra, please let him be O.K….

Bakura:…..I WHAT?

Ryou: You laid next to Anzu…

Bakura: Nothing happened….right?

Anzu:  Say hello to daddy!  *holds up a Chibi Bakura *

Bakura: 0_0…..*faints *

Next Chappie: Yami realizes that Yugi is gone and has disappeared.  He checks out Seto Kaiba (well, they are archrivals) and the chappie after that, Anzu makes trouble at the Ishtars.


	15. The Search For Yugi

Ladies and gentlemen, Seto kaiba… *author pokes him with Queen of demon dragon's metal bat of doom *  (I'll give it back in a minute, Queen!)

Seto: For all that is sacred, turn back now!!! Bakurasgirl is going to humiliate me in some way!!!

Bakurasgirl: *shifty eyes * I don't know what you are talking about.

Seto: SEE!  She's going to attack my manhood!

*Ryou, Bakura, and Yami snicker. *

Seto:  I'll sick my Blue Eyes White dragon on you!

Bakurasgirl: I summon Wingweaver, equip her with my Malevolent Nuzzler!  Now my attack is 3450!

Seto: Oh, butter-nuts!

*Bakurasgirl gives back Queen of Demon Dragon's metal bat of doom *  Thanks!

Review responses

Tenshi No Miko:  You can tell Seto that I will personally put him in the fic in this chappie and if he treats me right, he may have a decent part and not have to do the hula…wait,….I think I'll have it done anyway.  No!  I have a crueler idea and it involves tea and cookies.  He He He… *Seto can be hears screaming in the background *

Tenshi Bakeru: I like making fun of Yamis' manhood. It's sooooo easy and fun!  

Caro: It was really Anzu pretending to be Bakura downstairs and Anubis was with Ryou on the upstairs, but they were invisible.  Don't forget, Yugi heard a crack.  Anubis struck Ryou as he tried to warn Yugi to leave.  I guess I have to put that in.

Anigirl15: Bakura really didn't produce a chibi with Anzu, it was just a joke.  I know that is nothing to joke about, but it's not the chibi's fault.  Kill Anzu instead. Maybe Mai can be the mommy.  She's cooler.

Dark Raven: I love that song, Dark Raven…maybe Seto should sing the Margaritaville song.  I dunno. I still like the hula skirt. 

Yami Krystal:  Yes, yami. Crabs.  She threw crabs at my Ryou and my Bakura.  I think that was the best part of that chappie!  Everybody in work thinks I'm nuts because of it.  Well, Yami, she won't hurt him that much…in fact, it will be _____that will do the hitting for her.  Who is this person?  O.K. I'll tell you It's-. *author's keyboard breaks * Oh nuts!

Queen of demon dragons: The song is actually called "escape" the pina colada song.  It's really good.  Yeah!  Titanium steel metal bat of doom!!!  Let's all worship the bat of doom!!

Yami Bakura Kia: Good luck with your computer!

Nano Mecka: I think its interesting that Anzu has created such a unity among my reviewers.  Ryou is there to protect little Yugi (I sounded like Pegasus there!  Ahh,…)

Sakura Chan:  Bakura, Sakura needs a hug.  Bakura: do I have to?  *author glares at Bakura *  *Bakura hugs Sakura Chan *

Firedraygon 97:  I like your review with the guilt thing. I actually never thought of that.  I'll run with that a little.  Yes, yami is a deep sleeper (and dreams of pina coladas and getting caught in the rain…and ponies.)

Beholder of the Shadows:  I hope you like this chappie.  Yes, poor little Yugi in the hands of that *****!  I had to do it, beholder!  Bakura told me to!

This Chappie answers the ultimate question: What does Seto do in his free time when he's not overseeing his corporation or trying to get revenge on Yugi for kicking his butt in Duelist Kingdom?

//…..//-Yami trying to talk to Yugi.

**The Search for Yugi.**

            Yami woke up expecting to find Yugi beside him.  When he wrapped his arm against air, his eyes shot open.  Yugi always slept beside him curled up.  Maybe he was too tired to climb the stairs last night and slept on the couch.  Yami rolled out of bed and slipped his feet into pink fuzzy bunny slippers and was surprised to see the Millenium Puzzle missing.    When he went downstairs, he was surprised that Yugi wasn't downstairs.  Grandpa was in the kitchen with his bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Have you seen Yugi, Grandpa?"

"Why, no, Yami.  Wasn't he down here with you?"

"He stayed awake longer to watch the movie.

//Aibou?//  Yami waited for a moment.  Nothing.  Yugi always answered him.  Yami sat on the couch and picked up the phone.  If Yugi was distracted, he probably wasn't even noticing he was trying to contact him through the mindlink. Where would he go?  It was already mid-morning and it was summer, so school was out.  He could only think of one place: Kaiba Land.  Mokuba picked up the phone.  (I think he's a cute little kid)  "Kaiba Land. Mokuba Kaiba speaking."

"Mokuba?  Have you seen Yugi anywhere?"

Mokuba looked at all of the screens which monitored the duels.  Yugi wasn't in any screen.  Rex Raptor was dueling Rebecca and was releasing epithet after epithet of curses.  Weevil Underwood was dueling Mai Valentine and practically salivating on himself concentrating more on something other than the duel.  Even Joey was watching them duel and between his drooling and Weevil's they could have created another Nile River in the arena.  (Readers: ….eww…)

"No, Yami.  I don't see him here."

"What about Kaiba? Has he seen him?"

"Let me check." (Seto: Mokuba!!! Noooo!)

Mokuba entered his brother's office…Kaiba was "Sweatin' to the Eighties" with that Ra-forsaken Richard Simmons again!  He was wearing a dark blue skin suit, a blue headband, blue stockings, and white sneakers with Blue eyes white dragons on them.  "Some boys kiss me some boys hug me…I think they're O.K." (For all of you who aren't familiar with this, This is Madonna's "Material Girl")  He was squatting and jumping and kicking, and stair-mastering his way to better buns           ( I don't mean dinner rolls, people) and thighs-his "problem" areas.  

"Can you stop that for one minute, Seto?  You have a call!"  Kaiba panted on the line and grunted as he paused the tape. "This better be important!"

"Seto, have you seen Yugi?"  Kaiba wiped his face with a towel.  "No I haven't.  Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere."

"I don't know what to say.  I'm in the middle of a very important meeting now and can't be disturbed."  Mokuba rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.  Seto hung back up and popped in another tape called, "Sweating to Disney" and began to sing "Bippity-Boppity-Boo." If anyone saw him now, he would die of humiliation.

Yami hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands trying the link again.  /Aibou!!!!//  Nothing came. 

Yami remembered his confrontation with Anzu.  Maybe Bakura was telling the truth.  He decided to check Ryou's home first.  Maybe Yugi went over there to check on Bakura and Ryou.  

When Yami arrived, he found the back door open and everything spotless.  Yami sensed something was not right with the house…there was something here.  he went to the living room and found nothing out of the ordinary, except one book which was turned upside down.  The rest of the books were shelved face-up.  Yami picked up the book and saw a red splash on the spine.  The spine was also a little dented.  The crimson told a story of its own.  Maybe Bakura was telling the truth. 

Yami wandered up stairs where he saw Ryou's door wide open.  The room looked ransacked.  Somebody was looking for something important.  The Millenium Ring!  Yami looked all over for it and didn't sense its presence.  Yami saw the wall still streaked with crimson.  When he turned around, he saw the wall dented from an impact.

//Aibou!!!  He's been hurt!!  Aibou!! //

Yami ran into the room where he left Bakura and Ryou.  Nothing was disturbed.  Yami returned to the wall where he assumed Yugi had been hurt.

//Aibou!!!// a tear ran down his face and fear gripped his heart.  What happened to Yugi?  Was he hurt?  Why did he leave me?  He saw what happened to Ryou!

Yami stopped….Was that really Ryou that Bakura held in his arms?

Yami remembered Bakura accusing Anzu of hurting Ryou.  Maybe he was right….maybe Anzu was after the millennium items.  Yami regretted punching Bakura and shoving him away from Ryou. He was only trying to help, to comfort the one he loved.  Poor Yugi stepped between them. Yugi was very quick to forgive the thief.  Now Yugi was gone.  

"If Anzu is out for the Millenium Items, she'll capture the other owners of the items!  She already has two!  If she gets the Eye, Rod, Necklace, Scales, and Key, she will be more powerful than ever!  Anzu will have power over everything!"  Yami suddenly thought of a world run by a flock of Anzus!  Fluffy Bunnies everywhere!  Rainbows!  Barney music!  Friendship hour!  Happy Flowers!  Billboards with nothing but happy faces all over them!!!  Yami screamed in terror at these unholy thoughts.  Evil will once again reign on Earth!  

"The Ishtars have two Millenium Items in their possession!"  Yami ran as quickly as he could to Malik's house.

Seto: AHHHH!!! RICHARD SIMMONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakurasgirl: That's what happens when you cross me.  

Next Chappie:  Anzu needs Bakura to help capture Yami.  Having said that, Ryou and Bakura are also reunited…..Will it be a happy reunion?  

I think we all know the answer to that one.


	16. Bakura's Fall

O.K. I almost equealled my reviews for Nanny Bakura s this fic! Great job, my loyal reviewers!  I love you guys!!!  I gave you guys Seto exercising to Richard Simmons!!!  I hope you guys like it as much as I did.  

Anigirl: There's always room for one more.  Let's face it. We can't get enough of Malik, Ryou and Bakura.  We're hooked.

Meaghan:  I know what you mean about updates!  Twilight Dreams "pain of a blessed hallelujah" (it's on my fav. Stories list) hasn't been updated in months and I'm dying for a sequel.  If you want a great Ryou and Bakura fic, go there.  

Invader Mya: Hey!  I missed ya!  Sorry I forgot to tell you about the sequel. Hope you like it like my first one.

Cheesepuff: Wouldn't be funny to have Seto sing "I'm too sexy?" Gotta put that in here somehow?  Thongs ahoy!

Sakura Chan:  I always update daily for my loyal viewers who follow me around and review at my whim! MWAAHAHAHAHAHA!  No, not really, but I do love my reviewers!  

Caro: I know you reviewed my other story, but I wanted to thank you for the review and the duel. Tell Liz I wish her a happy Chinese new year!

Tenshi Bakeru: I love pointy objects…especially when they are hurled at Anzu in a funny manner.  I may be older, but I still laugh at the manhood jokes.  I figured daily is the best to update since people are hooked and they can find out at their own pace what happens.  It's sad when good fics (twilight dreams) go un-updated.  I've been dying to find out if Ryou dies or his Yami comes back.  I can't stand it, I tell you!  Anyway, I love to wake up in the morning and read my reviews before going to work.  Gives me a booster.

Digi: Thankies for the review for my new fic and for this one!  I hoped you like what I did to Kaiba.  (Seto glares at bakurasgirl with death glare)  He asked for it..being so manly….flowing jacket…..longer hair now….Um…excuse me please. (author faints) Sorry I missed your last review. When I update back to back, I may miss someone.  I'm sorry.  I'll catch whatever reviews I miss.

Aznsilhouette247: Thankies for the review.  

Beholder of Shadows: Bakura was taken when Anzu and Anubis were in the house.  Yami was sitting with Yugi eating popcorn on the sofa at Yugi's house.

Bakura's Fall 

            Bakura opened his eyes slowly as his raging migraine slowly dissipated.  Has his vision slowly returned he found himself in a room with Anzu sitting in a chair in the corner.    //Anubis, our prey is awake. //  The room's walls were covered in metal and fluorescent lighting lit the room brightly until it was painfully bright.

Bakura  rubbed his eyes and staggered to his feet.  Only when his eyes focused did he understand the danger of the situation.

"Anzu?"

"Good morning, Bakura," she said plainly without her cheerleader-y kind of way.

"Where is my Ryou?  What have you done with him?"

"You really wish to see him?"

"Now!" Bakura growled furiously at the girl.  Anzu stood from her seat and grabbed the book she gripped in her hands.  Anzu turned to him and scowled. 

"Are you going to behave yourself?"  Bakura nodded. If Anzu was able to send him to the wall sprawling, think of what she could do to Ryou with his head already injured.  He didn't know in what condition Ryou was in, so behaving for now was the best way to go.  Anzu led him out of the door and down a long hallway.  He could smell Ryou's fragrance from down the hall.  Bakura took off like a cannon.  When he reached the cell with Ryou and Yugi, he stopped.  Ryou was on the ground asleep with his head on Yugi's lap.  Yugi looked dazed, but at least neither one of the boys was hurt.  Anzu approached Bakura.

"You see?  He is fine," Anzu stated with strictness. 

"Please let me in there."

Anzu's eyes glowed fiercely.  Bakura wanted to step back, but for Ryou's sake, he was willing to take on Osiris himself.  "If you try anything funny, I will make these two regret it."

"I won't try anything.  Please!  Let me in."

Bakura was amazed not to find a keyhole.   Anzu opened it with her mind!  A telepathic lock!  How could Anzu wield such power?  All that mattered to Bakura now was Ryou as he kneeled beside him.  Bakura ran to Ryou and grabbed his shoulders gently trying to wake his lover.  Ryou didn't even groan to acknowledge he was there. Yugi ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, but he didn't wake up.  "He just passed out a while ago."

"Thank you for taking care of him, Yugi.  That means a lot to me." Bakura turned to Anzu watching smugly his tearful reunion with his other.  "You Good-for-nothing-snake-in-the-grass!  What have you done to Ryou?"

Anubis appeared beside Anzu in the same puff of haze that Ryou has seen.  Bakura looked at the tall, luminous being before him.  Anubis looked..human.

"We are not so different, tomb robber," Anubis sneered.  

Bakura's eye twitched in rage and pointed an accusing finger at his captors. "I couldn't possibly have anything in common with you!" 

Anubis chuckled.  "We both scoured tombs for their riches.  We prowled along the tombs of the pharaohs."

"Name one thing that is stopping me from ripping both of you apart with my bare hands," Bakura shook angrily. 

Anubis  crossed his arms and lifted his arm the same way Anzu did earlier.  "Don't forget, Spirit of the Millenium Ring…I have yet to drag you through the Underworld." Anubis closed his hand and Bakura cried out loudly collapsing on Ryou.  He could feel his spirit energy draining from every pore.  He was quite surprised Ryou did not wake up from his scream.  Yugi gripped his hand, his face flooded with concern.  The energy stopped draining and he panted heavily whispering in Ryou's ear, "It's O.K. It's O.K., Ryou.  I'm fine," as if he was awake. 

"If you misbehave, maybe we'll have company on our little trip to Osiris.  I'm sure these two boys won't mind, especially your hikari."

"No," Bakura staggered up again.  "Don't hurt them.  Yugi and Ryou don't deserve this shabby treatment as it is, you maniac!"

Anzu gripped the book in her hand.  Her smile was sneaky, to say the least.  "I think you've had time to say your goodbyes."

Bakura looked down at Ryou peacefully sleeping on little Yugi's lap.  Yugi saw there watching everything silently, either unable or unwilling to move.   

A dark haze began to envelop the prison cell and Bakura found himself back in the cell in which he woke up.  Anubis still remained by her side.  

Bakura's harsh demeanor had melted when he saw the danger these sick, twisted individuals posed to his Ryou. 

"I don't know what you plan to do to me, but please don't hurt my light."

"He's mortal. Why should you care?" Anubis sneered.

"Because I love him and I don't want to see him hurt."

Anubis laughed.  "This will certainly be interesting, Anzu.  Let's see how the little one reacts when he wakes up to see this."

Bakura couldn't help but shudder.  "What are you going to do with me?"

"The pharaoh is more powerful and wields more strength for us alone. We need an accomplice."

"I will not hurt Yami Yugi.  I may not care for the insensitive, nosey, angry pharaoh, but that doesn't mean I want him hurt."

Anzu opened the book and turned the page and chanted.

Mystic night

Ghoul's delight

Control the dark

Of the noble Light

Bakura collapsed on the floor again.  "I…will…..not………….help…you."

Ringed Spirit

That walks the Earth

Cursed from day of Humble Birth

"You….can't…make…………..me." Bakura shook, his nails digging into the floor.

Grab his Mind

Make it Mine

"I…"

Forsake the Others

Their Love so Smothers!

"Ryou, I…love…you."

Forsake the Light 

With All Your Might

"Goodbye…my..love."

Light is Weak

Darkness Shall Be All That You Seek.

Anzu closed the book and Anubis approached Bakura's shaking, hyperventilating form.  Anubis lifted Bakura's chin gently.  Tears streamed down his face.  His eyes were glassy, evident of a great struggle.  Anzu approached him and glided her hands through his thick mane in mocking comfort.

"Bakura?  We need to capture the Millenium Items.  If we gain their power, you shall be amply rewarded."

"Will you help us capture the items?"

Bakura's eyes looked panicked, but his body remained strangely calm.  "Yes."

"The pharaoh is looking for us, too.  He will also be a part of our plan."

"I understand," he whispered.

Anubis cracked a smile and pet Bakura's cheek.  "That's a good boy."  Anubis stopped suddenly.  "The pharaoh is becoming suspicious.  If we do not get the Ishtars now, we will not obtain their millennium items."

Next Chappie:  Malik and Marik and jokes about ice cream. 


	17. Malik and the Millenium Rod

EVERYBODY PAY HOMAGE TO Anigirl15!!!  Hail anigirl15 in all her glory!!!  Anigirl has done something really nice for me.  She made a quiz for nanny Bakura !  It's one of those "Which characters are you most like" things..  It's really cute, check it out, guys!!!  Below is the link.

http://quizilla.com/users/AniGirl15/quizzes/Which%20Nanny%20Bakura%20Character%20are%20You%20Like%3F

Anigirl15:  I have power??!!!  I wonder if that is a bad thing or a good thing.  I hope you like the ice cream jokes.  He He He.  I always plan more!

Dark Raven: There's something odd about Richard simmons.  Maybe he's…..related to Anzu!!!!!!!!! I like the margarita song too.  

Cheesepuff: More bats!!!  Anubis is mine. I wanna beat him up so bad for hurting my Bakura!

Sakura-Chan: *author blush * You love me! You really love me!  I'll have to think of a Seto and Joey fic up for you. Hmmm…

Digi: Sorry if I missed you in the last review response.  You're not unloved, Digi.  Love the fuzzy pink bunny slippers? I love that part. It's so not him.  Mesa get more chappies!  I know I haven't done this, but Oh well… *hugs seto kaiba in reallllllllllyyyy tight hug *  Seto: x_x

Nano Mecka: She cast a spell on Bakura to control him.  In the chappie "Meanwhile in the shadow realm" she was looking for a spell to control the spirits since they have the power to stop her and Anubis from gathering the items and taking over the world (fluffy bunnies!! Noooo!!)  Now she can control him and manipulate him into being her love monkey..I mean servant..I mean slave..I mean….being her brainwashed servant yami. Yeah!

Invader Mya: Ryou and Yugi…poor them. Keep chasing Anzu..she needs it.

Queen of Demon Dragons: Never wash that bat again.  I gladly accept my new metallic black and blue metal bat, the mighty metal bat of the authors.  I vow to use this against mine enemy Anzu and to make Bakura my own!  *author switches Buster Sword and Marasume (final fantasy 7) with brand spankin' new metal bat *  Loet's go get Anzu with our weapons, Queen!  Here's a new bat since your other bat has been blessed by kaiba. *hands her a new metallic red and gold bat *  That's the bat of supreme reviewers! 

Tenshi Bakeru: I think Malik is the evil one, but I'm going for Malik is the Yami ('Mal' means bad in French, so I'm going with that) Marik is the non-yami. I hope you feel better. I don't like it when I'm sick. I get really sick.  Hopefully my story will make you feel better.

Firedraygon97:  It's scary when I put those two and Bakura in the same room with ice cream.

Beholder of Shadows:  That's cool to find out you guys know each other.  You know me..something always happens to Bakura.

Pokegirl: I'm glad you liked the poem. Wait until I do everybody else!

Bakura, give our reviewers a hug and give Digi a big hug because I must have forgot to respond to the earlier review.  

* Bakura hugs fans *

Info: Malik is the yami and Marik is the Non-yami.  Since I'm not 100% certain who the real yami is in the show, I'm running with this.

\\…\\- Anubis inside Bakura's head

Malik and the Millenium Rod 

Anzu smiled at the control she now had over the tomb robber.  Now they needed to contend with the Ishtars.  Malik would also make a powerful ally.  He was just like Bakura used to be in so many ways that with both of them under her spell, she would have two strong soldiers at her disposal.  That would be plenty to capture and restrain that pharaoh.  

"That Millenium Necklace can warn them of Bakura's approach.  We must reduce or eliminate the power of his sister's Millenium Item," Anubis warned.

Anzu opened the book and searched for the perfect spell to reduce the power of the necklace.  If Isis interfered, she could change their plans drastically.  The Rod would be impossible to get to and Bakura could also be returned to normal.  Anzu pointed to the page and began to chant:

Honored Necklace

Lined In gold

Secrets of the Future Hold

I bind that gift

Make it swift

Shield the Future From Thine Eye

Replace It Now With Dark Divine

Silence its Prediction

With This Benediction

Unknown is your Fate

This is your Doom

Over your head the Dark Does Loom

Anzu grinned and slammed the book shut.  "Now she can't warn her brother.  He will be ours.  Go, Bakura.  Don't come back without the Rod."

Bakura stood outside the Ishtar residence trying to fight the mind control Anubis had over him. Old emotions that had been suppressed were now returning.  He found his fists clenched in anger and his upper lip curled in disgust.  Malik and Marik were his targets.  They were not his true friends.  All that mattered was retrieving the Items within the home.  That was his job.  His duty.  Bakura lifted his Millenium Ring that was returned to him. The pointers detected the items inside.

\\ I will be watching your every move, Bakura.  Do not disappoint me. \\ Anubis echoed in Bakura's mind.

Bakura walked up to the door and knocked.  He heard screaming coming from the kitchen.  Bakura turned the knob and it opened by itself.  He looked around and lifted the Ring.  The pointers detected an item in the kitchen where disturbing noises emanated.  From the kitchen he heard a scrape of a wooden table against the kitchen tiles.

"Malik!…..Deeper!……Move it around!..That's it!"

"Ah! It's stuck!" Malik grunted.

Bakura stopped and rolled his eyes.  Not again.

"Pull back…Right there!" Marik ordered.  "Do it again!"

Bakura was afraid to, but he entered the kitchen.  Malik was dishing out ice cream into two bowls for himself and his hikari.  Malik struggled with the ice cream scooper which got stuck in the frozen ice cream.  Marik held a bottle of whipped cream and poured it over the ice cream.  Malik and Marik looked up when they saw Bakura enter with smiles on their faces.  Marik was licking off some whipped cream from his dessert.  Malik added one last heap of ice cream to his bowl.

"Want some ice cream, Bakura?"  Marik offered him his bowl.

Bakura's eye floated to the Millenium Rod on the countertop.  "What were you two doing in here?"

"Isn't it obvious?  Having ice cream," Malik said putting the ice cream away.  "What do you think we were doing?"  Marik laughed and whispered in his yami's ear.

."Something unmentionable, no doubt," Bakura said flatly.  

Malik blushed as he listened to Marik. "I see.  You thought we were-.  Bakura!  We eat in here!"

Marik took the chocolate syrup and placed a dab on Bakura's nose.  Bakura was always surprised by Marik's playfulness-just like Ryou.

\\ Get the mortal upstairs. We will handle the spirit of the Millenium Rod. \\

Bakura grabbed Marik's Millenium Rod (….eww. No matter how I word this sentence, it is going to come out funny, people.) and his arm and pulled him away from his yami.  "I have to see you upstairs for a moment."

"Why?  My ice cream will melt!"

"It will only be for a second."

Marik turned to his yami who sat at the table and spooned his dessert.  "Don't eat my ice cream, Malik, like you did the last time!"

"Quit whining."  

Marik grumbled leaving the room.  "Sometimes, Bakura, he's just like you.  Now I know why you get along."

\\ Don't worry, my little mortal. Soon you won't have to worry about him anymore. \\

Bakura pulled Marik into the bedroom and he wiped the chocolate off his nose with the back of his hand, his eyes glaring and his lip trembling.

Marik suddenly tensed when Bakura shut the door.  Bakura was quiet.  "Where is your sister, Isis, the owner of the Millenium Necklace?"

Marik was shocked by the sudden question.  Bakura always called her only Isis.  Why the change?  Marik could sense Bakura's muscles tensing.  Bakura's demeanor had changed completely around.  "Are you O.K., Bakura?" Marik put his hand on Bakura's forehead.  Bakura grabbed his wrist as Marik jumped in shock.  "What are you doing, Bakura?  Let go, that hurts!"

Bakura spun Marik around and pulled his arm behind him.  "Where is your sister?"  

"What do you want with Isis?"

\\ Good work. With him restrained, the yami will be mine. Anzu should be with him now. \\

Bakura pulled off the Rod's top to reveal the dagger below.  "You will tell me where she is.  Do you get my point?" Bakura waved the dagger in front of him.

It was a thrill of Bakura's to feel his friend's heart pulsing so close to him.  He could sense Marik's fear radiating from him.  Marik's breathing increased and sweat pooled on his face.  He hadn't felt this thrill since he taught his last "lesson" to Ryou.  "Isis left…She didn't tell me where she was going!"

"Marik!" Malik's cry could be heard from downstairs. 

Bakura threw Marik against the wall.  "Tell me!  Where is she!"

"I..I don't know!  What do you want with her?"

"She has the necklace…It has strong, valuable powers.  Where is it?"

A crash was heard below and Malik's heavy footsteps were heard coming up the stairs unsteadily.  Bakura turned Marik around as Malik burst in the room. "Bakura!  Leave him alone!" Malik said struggling to catch his breath.

Marik whimpered as Bakura pulled the arm back further.  "He wants Isis!"

\\ Malik hurt Anzu, Bakura…\\

"You hurt Anzu?"

"She wanted to harm Marik.  Besides, she deserved it after that crab incident."

Bakura pulled back even more as Marik began to crumble to the ground.  Malik advanced on him and he pulled back the Millenium Rod.  "One more step, Malik, and I will not hesitate to do this."

"We are your friends, Bakura!"

"Malik, he's breaking my arm!"  Marik said trying to untwist his arm.

The door shut behind Malik suddenly and he turned around.  A looming figure towered over him.  Malik backed away slowly.  "You are the spirit of the Millenium Rod?"  He pointed a finger to Malik and he froze.  

"Yes.  What is the meaning of this?"

"Where is the other Item, Bakura?"

Bakura pulled Marik closer to him.  "This one won't tell me where she is."

Anubis raised his arm slowly and opened his hand.  Marik watched Anubis and struggled with his captor.  When Anubis clenched his fist, Malik hunched forward onto the ground shaking.  

"Malik!  Malik! Let go, Bakura!  You traitor!  Malik!"

"Tell me where the necklace is, boy!"

Malik held his side and groaned.  "I …..will…never…..tell ..you.  He ….loves..his ……..sister."

Bakura spun Marik around again and punched him making him fall before Malik.  Anubis opened his hand and Malik gasped for air.  Malik took Marik in his arms.

"We must come back for her.  Until then, we must take care of Anzu.  His yami hit her."

Bakura looked down at the yami cradling his hikari on the floor.  Anubis grabbed the Rod from Bakura's hand and grinned cruelly. "Another precious Item…and it's all mine."

Readers: Yeah! Malik hit Anzu!

Bakurasgirl: yeah, but he was captured by Anubis.

Readers:…..Yeah, but he hit Anzu!

Bakurasgirl: True.

Next Chappie:  Bittersweet Reunion


	18. Bittersweet Reunion

Queen of Demon dragons: I hope you like your new bat-guaranteed to beat Anzu to a bloody, mangled pulp.  OH, no, not Barney!

Get her, queen!

Anigirl: Let's cheer for Malik, YEAH!!!  Give Anzu a kick for me.  I'm beginning to think she really deserves it after this chappie. Thank you for reviewing my new fic. I'm glad you like it!  I'll see about continuing it. 

Liz: I know this is different than Nanny Bakura, but I don't know if it's possible to put the same amount of humor in it considering Anzu is really evil now and Anubis doesn't help my cause for humor, either.  I still am trying to put in a little parody now and then to even the "Aww" to "HA HA" ratio.  It's hard to put in the "Ha Ha" when Ryou and Yugi and now Marik are in this type of situation.  I still hope you like the fic.  Caro will probably read this anyway, but tell her I said hi!  

Marik=non yami

Malik=yami

Bittersweet Reunion 

Ryou's POV

            I huddled next to Yugi in the cell.  We held onto each other tightly. Bakura was taken from me. I didn't want Yugi to leave me, too.  Since Yugi was here to watch my back, I felt more secure. I knew Anzu wouldn't come in while Yugi was here.  I was still worried about Bakura.  That's the only thing that kept me awake for now.  I hope he's O.K.  

Yugi looked over at me when he felt a teardrop fall on his hand.  "Ryou?"

"I want to go home, Yugi.  Anzu told me she plans to rule the world!  I'm stuck in this place and I can't even help the one I love!"  I buried my head in my arms again not wanting Yugi to see how upset I was getting.  Yugi rubbed my back.  I could tell from Yugi's eyes that he was hiding something from me, something important. 

"I hope Yami is looking for us. He has to be."

I heard the door open up again and I looked up hoping, praying to see Bakura.  I heard the ominous footsteps approaching.  I didn't know if I should jump up for joy despite my pain or to curl myself into a tighter ball in case Anubis wanted me as his personal punching bag again.  Yugi stood up hoping not to see Yami.  I knew he was feeling what I was going through.  He didn't want his yami hurt anymore than I wanted mine hurt.  Both of us loved our yamis and both of us were completely miserable without them.  

The footsteps came closer as my heart raced. Anzu appeared at the door of our prison.  Something inside of me wanted to stand up, reach through the bars, and shake her like Bakura shook me before he learned to love me.  I wanted to scream curses in every tongue known to man.  I staggered up slowly with Yugi's help.  Yugi blocked her way to me.  Both of us were surprised to see Anzu wavering.  She looked injured.  Part of me and Yugi wanted to celebrate because someone had returned pain to her.  She caused me and Yugi pain, why shouldn't she suffer, too?  I tried to wipe my thoughts clean, but it was no use.  

Yugi was the first to gain the guts to speak.  "Anzu, what happened to you?"

 Her eyes narrowed and scowled at both of us.  She looked more than angry, she looked, pardon my language, pissed.  The cloth on her shoulder was ripped and a cut now grazed her left cheek.  They looked like claw marks.  "Ryou, you will come with me."

My heart stopped and I grabbed onto Yugi.  I didn't want to be separated from him, but Anzu's hands lit with the same light as when she threw me into the wall. I didn't want Yugi hurt, so I released him hesitantly.  She led me down the hall to a metal door.  "We have a surprise for you, Ryou," she said unlocking the door and shoving me inside.  Anubis caught me and held me by the shoulder.  "You have been such a help to us, Ryou.  I think we should reward you with a present."

I looked over at Anzu my emotions were displayed on my face as clearly as if they were written in my forehead.  I was in a room with a maniacal spirit and Anzu.  Which was worse?   I looked around the room and saw another metal door. Anubis released me much to my relief. Of course, I had no idea what was going to happen next.  "Come in!"  Anubis roared like my old Bakura.  It was an order, a threat. 

 When the other door opened, I almost fainted when I saw who entered the room.  My Bakura!!!!  My Only Bakura!  My heart danced when I saw that he was here with me!  The Millenium Ring hung around his neck, but the cord that held it to his neck was now a chain.  It was the thick, heavy chain that stopped my celebration.  My Bakura wore a chain.  Unable to stand it any longer, I ran to him and threw my arms around his waist kneeling before him.  My legs gave out on me again I was so excited.  I buried my face in his abdomen now strangely cold.  "Bakura!  I'm so glad you're here!" I cried kissing his shirt.  "I was afraid that Anzu hurt you!"  My sobs grew louder, but he didn't even respond to me.  Strange.  I stood up and kissed his entire face.  

Without warning, he grabbed my wrists tightly causing me to stop my amorous assault on his skin.  Then I heard those words that I dreaded to hear again. 

"I…….. don't…. love……………. you."  

He pushed me away.  I stood shocked and looked at Anzu and Anubis, my rage flaring again. "What did you do to him?"

"He needed an-attitude adjustment.  That is all we did."

I slowly walked to Bakura again and took his face in my hands, his lip quivered and his throat snarled at me.  "You can't tell me….that this means nothing to you."  I tenderly kissed his lips again sobbing into his mouth.  I pulled back from the kiss when I heard his snarls increase.  "I love you…yami.  How can you say you don't love me?"

I heard Anzu and Anubis chuckle in the background.  I clenched my fists in anger at them and at my lover-turned-enemy.  "Don't let them tell you that you hate me, Bakura.  I don't deserve that.  What do I have to do to prove that I love you and you love me?"  Bakura advanced on me and I stood my ground.  I was determined to show him that I loved him no matter what, but his body language told me he was aiming to teach me a ……."lesson."  I wanted to retreat, to stand down, to run away, to escape, to scream, to yell, to cry, but I didn't want to fear him.  He grabbed my shirt and pressed me to the wall, his eyes glaring with rage.  "You want to hurt my master and mistress, don't you?"

"All I want *sniff * is to get you out of here *sniff * and take you home with me.  I want life, *sniff * our life, *sniff * to return to the way it was," I brushed his cheek with my hand soothingly.  At least he let me touch his face.  That enough gave me comfort for now.  "Can't you see, yami, after all we've been through, that I love you?  Don't let Anubis tell you that you hate me.  I know you love me.  *sniff * I know that you..love.me." I breathed deeply. "I'm not giving up on you easily, my koi, my yami…my love."

Anubis broke into hysterics once again and approached us.  I couldn't tell who was shaking worse, Bakura or myself.  I could see a struggle occurring inside Bakura's eyes.  I couldn't tell what he was fighting. If only he'd tell me!  "Tell me what you're fighting, yami."  Bakura's head dropped.  

"He is not fighting anything. He's trying to suppress the repulsive memories from being with you."  That's it!  I couldn't take it anymore!  I had to!  With one swift kick, I kicked Bakura's leg sending him staggering back.  With every ounce of strength I had, I sprinted into the next room avoiding Anubis' grasp.  I opened the door that Bakura entered through and found Malik and Marik inside.   

Malik was holding Marik close to his chest.  Marik quivered in his yami's embrace.  Malik looked up at me and gasped.  "What are you doing here?"

When Marik saw me enter he left his yami's embrace to hug me. "What are you doing here, Ryou?" I liked Marik.  I'm sure he liked me.  Our yamis always hung around each other, so when they were out doing their own creepy things, we hung out together.  Now we were facing the same threat.  I saw a large bruise on Marik's cheek.  

"Bakura punched me," he whimpered.  

"That's not Bakura, Marik.  He said he didn't love me," Both of us hikaris held onto each other until we heard Bakura's growl on the other side of the door get louder.  Malik grabbed his hikari and myself and pulled us behind him.  He cracked his knuckles and took a stance that suggested he was ready to pounce on Bakura the moment he tried to get to either one of us.  Bakura burst through the door with Anzu and Anubis.  

Bakura slowly advanced on us.  "You should know better than that, Ryou.  Now you'll have to pay for that."

"You have to get through to me first."

"You hurt my mistress, Malik.  You will have to pay the consequences."

"You put a hand on these two and I will use my Millenium Rod to cut off the hand that touches them in any way!"  I've never seen Marik grip onto his yami so tightly.  I was still naïve to think that Bakura could never hurt me again.  

Anzu approached Malik and I saw him tense.  Anger flowed in her eyes.  Malik had injured her!

"You will be singing a different tune very soon, Malik Ishtar."  Anzu grabbed Malik by his shirt and Bakura grabbed me and Marik.  Marik and I struggled against our captor, but we couldn't break from his grasp.  Anubis opened a book he held in his hands and began to chant.

Darkest Blight

Fiend's Delight

Light and Dark Both Together

The Love that Binds 

Do I Sever

Marik cringed as Malik collapsed to the floor holding his head.  Marik tried to break free of Bakura's grip, but Bakura shoved us both into the wall eliciting a cry from both of us.

Control his Soul

His Mind I Hold

"Marik!…….Help! I …….can't……..hold…on."

Forsake the Light,

His Heart's Delight

"Yami!  Stop chanting, you creep!  You're hurting him!"  I watched as Marik broke down in my arms. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what they subjected to my Bakura.  Bakura didn't let on that he cared about what was going on, but I could tell he wanted to intervene.  When you love someone, you can read their soul, their mind, their thoughts.  I could feel Bakura's emotions even if he was holding me too tight to breathe.

Forsake the Good

And all its Power

Until it comes-Our Darkest Hour!

Malik stopped shaking on the floor as Marik broke free of Bakura's grasp.  He gathered Malik's head to his chest covering his hair with kisses only to be rewarded with an elbow in the stomach.  "Get off of me!"  Malik seethed.  Marik held his side as I ran over to join the other injured hikari.  Malik stood up to tower over us.  "Marik….," the boy in my arms whined.  

"What did you do to our yamis?"  I seethed trying to take all of this situation into my mind at once.  Not only did I find that Bakura was safe, but he was in danger being in Anzu's control.  Marik, my friend, was here beside me, but he lost his yami, too.  I watched as Anzu pulled Malik away from us.  Anzu rested her hand on Malik's shoulder and he turned to her.  "Are you going to be a good boy for us, Malik Ishtar?"

We were more than surprised to see Malik getting on his knees before Anzu and bowing before her.  Poor Marik looked like he was going to faint in my arms.  "I vow to protect you….my queen of the River Nile."

Marik broke away from me and grabbed his yami shaking him as if he hoped it would wake him from his spell.  With one motion he grabbed Marik's arm and flung him over his shoulder making Marik's back collide with the solid, metal ground.  He grabbed the rod that she held in her hand (NOT THAT ROD, PEOPLE).  "Don't you hurt my queen!" I tried to help Marik, but Bakura held me so tightly by the collar of my shirt, it was useless. 

 "Excellent work, Malik. Now I have a job for you and Bakura.  Put these two back into their luxurious accommodations and go find the owner of the Millenium Necklace."

Marik staggered up furiously.  "Leave my sister alone!  Malik, if you hurt her, I swear to Ra, I will kill you myself!"

"I will do what I want with her."

Marik snarled and punched his yami so hard, the snap of bone echoed through the room.  Marik held his hands close to his body squinting.  Malik had a temper like my yami and both of them were dangerous when threatened or angry.  Now that they were under Anzu's spell, Malik and Bakura could be a deadly combination.  Bakura held me tighter as Malik returned Marik's strike knocking him back down to the floor.

"You're place is on the floor, mortal!"  Marik did nothing when he crashed to the floor.  He quietly shifted his gaze to me as he rubbed his cheek.  In an unspoken dialogue, we and our yamis were in danger.  Through each other's gaze we could sense each other's sense of helplessness.  Despite all this, I was determined to bring Bakura back to me.  My old Bakura.  The Bakura I loved more than life itself.  

Malik: ANZU IS NOT MY MISTERESS!  I DON'T EVEN LOVE HER FOR RA-SAKES!

Anzu: I LOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEE MY MALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!

Malik: *Runs Away * 


	19. Broken necklace

I added a short scene in the beginning of Chapter 17 so the info in this chapter has background.  I updated it just before posting this, so I hope the updated version of that chappie gets up first.  Any questions you have should be answered by the new part in Chappie 17.

It was off the top of my head that I made Malik call her his queen.  I thought it would be romantic in a sick, twisted, evil, disgusting kind of way.   

Turned out I was right, huh? I love it when I'm right.  I also would love Ryou on my doorstep for Valentine's Day.  With Chocolates.  With his cute little sweater. Don't forget his Millenium Ring.  If anybody doesn't know what to get me, that's it.  Whomever gives me both of them gets a truck of wowwypops!

Malik: For the love of Ra, Bakurasgirl!  Have you no dignity?!

Ryou: Bakurasgirl's had a long day, Malik!  She needs a hug.

Bakurasgirl: Come here, pumpkin! *hugs him *

Malik: Nobody hugs me.  WAHH!  * runs away with Marik in hot pursuit * 

Digi: So many Millenium Rod jokes, so little time. Hug Seto for me.  He's still angry after I made him exercise to Richard simmons.

Beholder of the Shadows:  Anzu will get pissed eventually.  Give her time.

Tenshi No Miko: I am the evil cliffhanger queen. Lucky for you guys I update often!  I love to update and I love you guys! *Kodak Moment ensues *

Liz: I don't know why, but I see Marik as the vulnerable one of the two.  Malik has the potential to be really cruel, as we see in his personality.  Malik is definitely more dominant and it is fitting that Malik tries to strike back while Marik is concerned for Bakura.  

Anigirl15:  I guess Anubis out of commission for this chappie because you hurt him.  Good job!  Now if only we can hurt Anzu.

Queen of Demon Dragons: I don't think your reviews are cut short. I'm not sure if ff.net has a limit to the length of reviews.  Of course, I love your reviews! I hope you enjoy your bat of superior reviewers!

Dark Raven: I like her both as really ridiculous and really evil.  Both are really fun to write.

Firedraygon97:  I love those rod jokes!  Thanks for the great job!  I aim to please….Millenium Rod *author laughs  again *

Cheesepuff: I haven't gotten to the part where she describes where she first met Anubis.  I guess I didn't even think of that.  I loved it when Malik falls under her power!  So heart wrenching for Marik.  Poor Marik.

Nano Mecka: That queen bit was the best part. I thought it would be cool to make him into a knight-figure.  You know, my lady, and my queen.  Bakura calls Anubis his master and Anzu his mistress…..*author suddenly gets a realllllly bad idea after reading her response  and Mecka's comment on ah, "love slaves" *  Hmmm……. *readers arm themselves with pointy objects after realizing what the author is thinking *  O.k.!  I'll won't do it!

Sakura Chan: I have Bakura and Ryou hug all my reviewers.  They like it.  Actually, I bribe Bakura with promises of chocolate and Ryou, I don't have to worry about him. He's a sweetie himself.  *Ryou hugs Sakura Chan and bakurasgirl *

  Broken Necklace

Isis ran from her brother's home with her Millenium Item.  She had been able to foresee the danger posed to her brother and tried to warn him.  After hearing the commotion her brother was making in the kitchen with the spirit of his Millenium Rod, she didn't dare enter the kitchen.  Malik wouldn't have listened to her anyway, claiming that he could protect her and her brother without any interference.  Sometimes Malik could be so overconfident.

            She ran as quickly as she could turning the corner and knocking down someone in the process.  When Isis looked down at who she knocked down, she bowed to him.  "My apologies, my pharaoh."  

Yami rubbed his back answering with a groan.  "Owie.  Isis Ishtar?"  Isis helped him off the ground.  

"I am very sorry, my king."

"I'm not hurt, but you look-disturbed to say the least."

Isis took a deep breath and her fingers delicately touched her necklace.  "It's my brother, Yami.  I fear for his life."

"Where is he?"

"I left him at home."

"Is he still there?"

Isis closed her eyes and tapped into the power of her necklace.  When she opened her eyes, she gasped.  "I can't.  Someone is blocking me. I can't access the power of my necklace!"

Yami took her hand and pulled her back to her house.  "Yugi told me to trust Bakura when he said Anzu was after the Millenium Items.  I didn't believe him.  Now Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou are gone."

"Bakura?" Isis stopped.  "He's the presence I felt the last time I was able to tap into the power of my necklace.  All I was able to do was to sense that he was near."

"I haven't been able to contact Yugi either through our link."

Yami and Isis approached her home.  He turned to her.  "Stay here.  Let me in first."  Isis nodded and watched Yami open the door slowly.  The kitchen was now quiet, but that didn't mean her brother wasn't somewhere else in the house.  "Marik! Malik!" Yami called from the doorway.  He waved Isis inside.  "Follow me and do not leave my side." Isis followed him inside cautiously.  They tried the kitchen first and found two broken dishes lying in pools of melted ice cream.  The phone was knocked off the wall and some red dots lined the painted walls.  Yami walked up to them.  "It's blood.  Human."

"Marik!  I can't even tell if he was hurt!"  Isis' eyes glazed over.  Yami turned to comfort her.

"We will find your brother.  Don't you worry."  Yami and Isis returned to the living room and saw the red dots leading upstairs.  Isis darted up the stairs, her necklace clanging.  

"Marik!  Brother!  Answer me!"

Silence answered her.  She ran into her brother's bedroom and found nothing disturbed.  It wasn't like Marik to leave somewhere without telling her.  She returned downstairs and sat on her couch.

Yami sat beside her and leaned over to her. "What's the last message the necklace gave you before you left the house?"

"It just old me that someone was coming for our millennium items.  When I learned it was Bakura, I tried to warn my brother, but..he was, um, occupied.  I ran and that's when I bumped into you."

Yami shook his head. "If only I had listened to Yugi, none of this would have happened."

"Yes, it would have, Yami.  Anzu was always a weak person, mentally, spiritually, physically.  Because she is so weak, she easily fell prey to evil forces, forces so great that once again they threaten to destroy the world."

"Is she working alone?"

"I sensed a darker presence coming from Bakura.  I do not believe she is working alone, but I cannot tell you who her partner is.  Sorry."

Yami sighed.  He never wanted to give Bakura the benefit of the doubt and now Yugi was paying the price.  "We have to assume for now that Anzu has the Rod.  She only needs the Eye, Key, and scale, and your necklace.  She can't get those items!  We must get to Shadi before Bakura gets to her!"

"What if Marik is hurt?"

Yami was silent and turned to her.  "Then we must hurry, shouldn't we?"  Isis nodded.

Next Chappie: Yugi contacts Yami, but is he too late?


	20. Questions

Exciting News: Nanny Bakura shall live again and rise from the ashes like the Phoenix!  O.K. Anyway, I would like to announce that Nanny Bakura will be continued!!!  I plan on adding an ending scene to answer: Who is the woman in Bakura's dream?  And the everlasting question, can Bakura survive a petting zoo with cute, innocent, Chibi Ryou?  Nanny Bakura will be updated soon so I'll let you guys know when I get that cute chappie up.  

Also, I want my reviewers to know I posted a new fic.  It is rated R and it does have angst in it.  It is not related to nanny Bakura and Servant Yamis in any way.  It also is much more dramatic than these two fics.  Nothing bad graphically speaking.  It is called "The rose and Ryou". It is an Angst/romance rated R.  If you click on my name, you can be taken to my profile page, it's listed there.  I felt angsty this weekend because of my thesis and I needed to blow some steam.  Someone suggested that I continue, but it was only meant as a one chappie thing.  I certainly can continue it, but only if you guys want me to.  You wouldn't deny me, would you?  *holds up laughing Chibi Ryou *  Just look at that face!  :et me know what you think.

Firedraygon:  When she called him her king, it opened up endless possibilities.  

Tenshi Bakeru: Glad you liked the last chappie. I know it was sad, but I think it was better in the first person than 3rd in narraration.

That ice cream thing was hilarious.  I'm glad you liked it.

Yu0Chan: A newbie!!!  *bows before Yu0Chan * Hail new reviewer!  You honor me!  Reviews good!  

Beholder of the Shadows:  He kind of figured it out, but not the entire story.

Cheesepuff: I needed one chappie with Yami and Isis. I thought it would be different for a change.

Anigirl15:  I won't hurt Bakura. I promise.

Digi: Don't let Anzu hug Seto. He'll kill her or something. As if that would be a bad thing.

Meaghan: They are all so cool..still hot.. someone will rescue them. But who?

//……//- Yami 

\\……\\-Yugi

Questions 

            Yugi stood up as Marik and I joined him in the prison.  Marik turned furiously to his yami.  

"How dare you do this to me!  How can you let that little brat Anzu do this to you?"

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" Malik growled back.

Yugi approached us slowly.  "Malik, you and Marik are so close!  You are always together," Yugi said trying to reason with Malik.  I knew Malik could never be reasoned with no matter what.  Marik would never deny Malik anything,  ANYTHING.  But Malik was stubborn like Bakura.  When he wanted sleep, he slept.   When he wanted food, he ate.  Sometimes there was no reasoning with these stubborn spirits.  Their presence in our lives was both a curse and a blessing.  Yugi, Malik, and I loved our yamis.  I watch Bakura now and see what he has become.  Curse or Blessing? Now, I don't know anymore…

"He's always been with me alright," Malik seethed, "Like a thorn in my side!  I can't believe I could even stand you!"  Malik and Marik broke into an Egyptian screaming-cursing match.  

I could not bring myself to scream at my other half now.   I wanted to, though.  I looked at Bakura sadly and gripped the bars separating us tightly.  Bakura's eyes were not watching the fighting Egyptian boys.  His eyes were watching me with quiet interest.  I don't think Joey could have made any better puppy dog eyes than I did as I watched my yami.  "Are we going to end up like them, Bakura?" I asked him sadly.

That façade seemed to fade for a moment, then it returned again.  "I….."

I gripped the bars tighter, wanting to hold onto him instead.  "Did she hurt you, yami?  Did she use that book on you?"

With a moment's notice, he threw himself at the bars and grabbed my shirt.  "You are a meddling little wretch!  Next time I will teach you to speak unless spoken to."  He shoved me back again.  I turned around and saw Yugi sitting in the back of the cell watching us fight our yamis.  He was worried about his own spirit.  Watching the change in Malik and Bakura was not easy for him and somehow we all dreaded seeing the powerful pharaoh helping our greatest enemy.  Sitting next to Yugi, he immediately put his arm around me.  I returned the embrace as Marik still threw some interesting insults at our departing yamis.  

"That rat!  I can't believe him!"

"It's Anzu's spell, not Malik," I said trying to still convince myself  it was Anzu's spell, not Bakura.

"We have to warn Yami something is wrong.  Yugi, only you can contact Yami," I coaxed.

Yugi looked up from my arms.  "When I try to contact him, it hurts."

Malik grunted and screamed at both of us.  "If we don't tell him where we are, he'll get captured, too!  We have to help him, Yugi!"  Yugi looked at me uncertain.

  He asked me what I thought.  I had a million thoughts running through my head: How do I get Bakura to listen to me?  What was that book Anubis read from?  What if she gets all the items?  How can we stop her?  Is Yami Yugi looking for us?  Does he have a plan?

When Yami mind-crushed Seto, Seto's evil was stripped from him.  Would it work for spirits?  I closed my eyes to stop the questions.  "Bakura and Malik are being sent to capture Yami."

Marik's fists clenched and his lip quivered in anger.  "He's also going to hurt my sister!  Malik!  If you lay one finger on Isis and I will feed you to the jackals!"

Yugi gasped. "He's going for her item, isn't he?"

Marik kneeled before Yugi and gripped his ankle.  "Please, Yugi, you have to try!  I know Malik!  I'm not there to protect her from him!  I can handle him, but he can be very rough."  

"You don't want Yami to be hurt, Yugi.  The only way to assure  that is to contact him and warn him  about Bakura and Malik.  We'll be right here beside you," I said grabbing his hand. 

Normal POV

 Yugi nodded and closed his eyes.

\\ Yami! \\  Yugi felt a really bad headache, but had to continue to help Yami.  \\ Answer me, please! \\

// A-. //

"He hears me!" Marik and I sighed and wrapped our arms around each other.  It worked!

\\ Yami! We're in the Shadow Realm! \\

//Aibou!!! Hurts! //

\\ Yami!  Keep away from Bakura and Malik! \\

// Aibou!  Where-."//

\\ Shadow Realm! \\

//…………//

\\ Yami! \\  Yugi waited a moment 

Ryou's POV

"I've lost contact with him," Yugi said.  Marik and I stopped celebrating.  Yugi rubbed his head.  "I won't be able to do that for a while, guys.  That's painful. Gave me a headache."

"Did Yami get your message?" Marik asked eagerly.

"Yami said he was in pain.  Then our link broke."

I held my breath thinking about the possibility Anzu now had Yami Yugi.  Malik was in a lot of pain when Anzu was brainwashing him.  It must have hurt my Bakura, too. Maybe that's what I saw in his eyes when I looked at him in that room…recognition.  

"Does Yami know we are here now?" Marik asked.

Yugi didn't answer him.  He just looked at the floor.  Marik laid on the one bed in the room.  I rubbed the back of my head where Bakura banged it into the wall again.  He aggravated it just when it was beginning to feel better.  I was not so concerned about my head injury when I saw Marik and Yugi.  The last thing I needed to do now was to assume Anzu's annoying role of cheerleader.  I needed to know what was in that book that Anubis held.  If Bakura and Malik were under a spell, there had to be a counterspell.  Marik and Yugi soon fell asleep.  I wish I were so lucky.

Bakurasgirl's Pointless Anzu-Bashing Moment

Anzu: I LOVE EVIL AND FRIENDSHIP!  TEE HEE!  GIVE ME AN "E"!

Bakura: "B"!

Anzu:  GIVE ME A "V"!

Bakura: "I"!

Anzu: GIVE ME AN "I"!

Bakura: "T"!

Anzu: GIVE ME AN "L"!

Bakura: "C"!

Bakurasgirl and Malik: BAKURA!!!

Bakura: What?  

Bakurasgirl apologizes for the dirty word that Bakura almost spelled.  So does Ryou.  HUG RYOU!!!

Ryou: *chibi eyes *  I like hugs.   Especially from reviewers.  

Bakurasgirl: *throws Bakura over one shoulder and Ryou over another *  Now they are mine! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Next Chappie: Yami and Isis will probably meet shadi. I'm not sure yet.  Come on, Bakura, give me inspiration!  * Bakura, Joey, Ryou, and Seto walk in dressed in tight leather pants and articles of clothing which flow * Cue hot music!  Shake it, babies!  Don't worry, folks. This will get me writing.


	21. Dances with Seto

For those of you who have not noticed, I updated Nanny Bakura by putting in the chappie "My sweet little angel".  It explains who that woman was in Bakura's dreams.  The petting zoo chappie will come out as soon as I can.  I'll let you guys know.

Thank you for all who reviewed my new fic "The Rose and Ryou".  

Also, It may appear that FF.net has once again shifted my chappies of servant yamis so now default chapter is chapter 2 and "At the beach with Anzu" is no. 1.  No!  Default chapter is chapter 1 and at the beach is number two.  I have fixed it again, but this seems to happen to me every once in a while. I don't know why it does this, but when I notice it, I'll have it fixed asap.

Chibi Ryou will sit on my knee and Bakura will give me a sensual massage while I respond to my reviewers!!!

Meaghan: Anybody can hug my Ryou.  He loves the hugs!

Liz: It all comes together eventually.  Bakura and malik are her obedient servants.  Will Yami become one too?  Only time will tell.

I thought your fic was really cool. I have yet to finish it yet, though.  I'll let you know in my next reader review response.

Caro: I hoped the chappie you recommended turned out really well. I was sniffing the entire time *mommy? * *Bakurasgirl cries *

I'm o.k. Come here, sugar pie. *hugs Ryou for comfort *

Nano Mecka: Wait until this chappie. She's not out of the woods yet.

Digi:  You will love this chappie if you want Seto in tight, revealing leather pants!  Seto's in…undies.

Cheesepuff: Thanks for reviewing The rose and Ryou. I still have to decide what's going on with a new chappie. I'll keep you informed.

Thanks for both of your reviews!

Anigirl15: Yeah, I would keep the quiz the way it is for now.  We don't want to spoil anyone's fun.  I know I may have Malik and Marik confused, but they are so new to me, I like them this way.  I think everyone interchanges them.

Sakura-Chan: I love twisting plots where not even I know what is going to happen. It makes it interesting for me.  What type of seto/joey would you like?  Shouenen-ai?  Any comments or suggestions welcome.

Invader Mya: I know you reviewed Nanny Bakura, but this is where I can respond.  Nanny Bakura will be continued. I'll keep everyone up to date.

Diamond: New Reviewer!  Ryou, baby, you know what to do *Ryou hugs Diamond *…Bakura still doesn't hug very well.  He hugs me and that's about it.  He can be a rough hugger.  Thankies for the review!

Beholder of the Shadows:  I'll traumatize both seto and yami in this chappie. Don't worry.  This one is quite good…He He He

Random Rockstar!!!!!!!: Well, well, well.  Welcome back!  I missed your ever-so-cool review messages.  I thought I lost you *frown *  now I'm happy *smile *  you're back!  *Bakura and Ryou hug random rockstar *  

Liz/Caro:   I'd like to hear about your day in class.  If someone didn't understand the ice cream part references, that's fine.  I knew us older kids would get it.  This is why I'm PG13 and not G.  Thanks for the reviews, Caro and Liz!  J

Tenshi bakeru:  Yup!  His mommy!!! Who saw that coming?  O.K. Thanks for the review on The rose and Ryou.  So far, it's your vote that wins.  Thankies for me being put on your favs list!  You are the best!  Don't hurt Yami and hug him too tightly, he won't be able to watch Seto do a sexy dance…I said too much.

MALIK TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT ON SATURDAY????!!!!!  O.K., LADIES!  SET YOUR VCR!!!! READY..SET…DROOOOOOL!

Yu0chan:  Here's the new chappie!  I feel so loved *sniff * !!!

Queen of demon dragons: I love your reviews!!!!!  They're funny!  And they frighten Anzu!!  Thanks for the reviews on The rose and Ryou.  I have 2 no lemon and 2 lemon (I want the lemon). I may write a separate chappie and designate it as the missing lemon chappie. For those who want this goodness, it will be available.  For those who don't, don't view that chappie then. Should I write a separate chappie to that for us lemon, yaoi lovers?  What do you think?  Let me know in my review or email me: chibiryou1025@hotmail.com .

Do I sound desperate for a lemon or what?  Maybe we can co-author!  Aren't you a lemon writer?  We can team up on this and make this the best ever!

I salute you, Queenie!  * bakurasgirl salutes Queen of Demon Dragons *  I'll also tell Seto he can be your slave for a day if you help me with the lemon!!!!

This chappie is dedicated to Seto Kaiba Lovers everywhere who would give their right arm to see Seto dancing in his underpants singing "I'm too Sexy" , especially Queen of Demon Dragons!!!

[..]-author

Warning: Lots and lots of Seto dancing in his undies.  You are warned.  Also, plenty of Rod jokes, too.  I can't resist.

Dances with Seto 

            Bakura and Malik returned to Marik's home for Isis.  Malik checked Isis' room and didn't find her.  "My Ring can track her necklace anyway," Bakura grinned.

Malik returned his evil smile.  "She can't run from us forever."

Bakura's Ring began to glow.  Another millennium item was detected!  Both boys ran outside as the pointers indicated left.  They took off into a sprint.

"Is it taking us to the Millenium Necklace?"

"How should I know, you moron?"  

The ring led them several blocks away to KaibaCorp.  "KaibaCorp?  What millennium item could be in there?"  Bakura thought aloud.

Malik busted in laughter.  "Maybe your ring is busted!"

Bakura poked Malik threateningly. "Watch it, Rod-boy, or I'll bust your Rod!"

"You leave my Rod alone!"

Bakura pushed Malik.  "What if I don't?  Would you feel less of a man without it?"

"Don't you insult my Rod!" Malik growled gripping Bakura's jacket.

[Guys!  Get on with the plot!]

"If only I had my Eye right now.." Bakura fumed.

[Bakura!  Not in this fic!  Anyway, folks, moving on…]

Bakura and Malik pushed through the security guards as they attempted to restrain the intruders.  Malik and Bakura emitted a light from their hands and they collapsed like dolls.

"My Ring is pointing upwards," Bakura said smirking.  The security guard at the front desk was on the phone warning Mokuba two intruders had invaded the building and were considered armed and dangerous.

Mokuba heard this and ran frantically to his brother's office and screamed.  Seto was dancing in his Blue Eyes White Dragon boxers shaking his slender hips singing into a microphone.  "If you like my body…and you think I'm sexy..baby, come on let me know!…MOKUBA! I told you not to interrupt me while I'm working," Seto scurried to his desk where he had discarded his pants, trying to hide his shame from his little brother.

"You call this 'working'?  I told you twenty minutes ago Yami and another lady were here to see you. They're waiting in the boring waiting room!"

"It's not boring!  I have "CEO Life" in there!" 

"That magazine is boring!  It just has pictures of old CEO people wearing…what you are and dancing….what you're….dancing.  It's scary!!"

Seto pet the child's head. "You'll understand the pressures of running a business when you get older.  Like me!"  Seto put on another tape and began to sing. "I'm too sexy for my shirt!..So sexy for my shirt..so sexy, yeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!"

"Seto! Two men have broken in through the front door and have hurt at least six of our guards!  I'm scared, Seto!" Mokuba hugged Seto and remembered that his brother was in his underwear.

Yami and Isis burst through the door when "I'm too sexy" came on.  

Yami:…….oh……….dear………………………Ra.

Isis: o_o 

Seto blushed and put on his pants…slowly.  "What are you doing here?"

"I think I have seen enough, Seto," Yami said flatly.  Seto kept his shirt off [it's summertime..yeah] and sat behind his desk.  

"Why are you here?  I don't all day.  I am a hot, sexy, busy man."

"…Do you need to say all that?"

"No, but the reviewers want me to comment on my hotness factor.  Hey, ladies *winks at female reviewers * ."

Yami crossed his arms in impatience.  "I need you to look after Isis for me."

"Why get me involved? I'm not a babysitter and I hardly had any part in this story at all!"

"That's part of the reason, but you have people here to protect you.  I know someone is after the Millenium Items and I don't want Isis to be captured too.  I have to go warn Shadi."

Mokuba tugged on Yami's jacket.  "Seto won't listen to me!  Two guys are on their way up here!  They beat up our guards!  My brother isn't listening to me!"

Yami turned to Isis.  "Bakura must be after us."

"Did Yugi tell you anything again?"

"All I heard was him calling my name and "Shad-."  That's all I heard.  He said nothing about Bakura coming after us."

Two bangs kicked in the door.  Yami and Isis ducked with Seto behind his desk.  Bakura and Malik stopped looking at the Ring.  "It's in here.  Isis!  Come out now like a good girl!  We promise we won't hurt you," Bakura echoed through the room.

"..that badly," chimed Malik.

"My pharaoh, what are we going to do?"

Mokuba gripped onto Seto tightly and he cried out.  "I've got to face them, Isis. Stay here."

"Yami, they'll hurt you!  You can't!"

Yami stood up scowling.  Bakura's lip twisted into an evil grin.  "Where is my mistress' necklace?  It's not polite to keep a lady waiting."

Isis stood up beside Yami.  "Where is Marik?"

"He's safe and sound in my queen's custody," Malik said savoring every word and shot them like daggers at Isis.  

"Is he alright?  Is he hurt?  Tell me, Malik!"

Malik extended his arm to take her hand.  "That depends on you, my lady, if you come quietly.  His safety depends on you."

"We are also here to deliver our pharaoh to our master.  He has been waiting for you, my…king," Bakura spat out viciously. 

"If we refuse?"

"You don't want to upset Master Anubis.  Not while he still has your aibou in his custody."

A group of guards burst in the room firing their weapons at the intruders.  Yami grabbed Isis and headed for the door.  Malik was hit in the shoulder, but he laughed it off as if it was a tickle.  "You can't hurt immortal spirits, you fools!" 

Bakura saw Yami and Isis run and he emitted a light directed at their fleeing prey.  Yami shielded Isis from the blast with his body.  Malik screamed angrily as their targets escaped.  Bakura and Malik followed them.

Seto slowly poked his head out from behind the desk to view the damage.  His entire office was a mess.  His CD and exercise collection was burnt to a crisp. "NOOOOO! MY TAPES!  MY CD'S!"

Mokuba ran to the guards.  "They're unconscious.  Call for an ambulance, Seto!… Seto?"

Seto ran over to his tape collection.  "NOOOOOOOOO!!! MY BUNS OF STEEL TAPE!  AHHHH!  MY ABS OF STEEL TAPE!!"  Seto collapsed to the floor whining. "I think I need a hug." 

Next Chappie: Either Yami and Isis meet shadi or Bakura and Malik return to the shadow realm (don't forget, Malik got hit by a weapon, so he has to go to the shadow realm to recover).  We shall see how I feel going to work tomorrow


	22. Soul Stealer

Seto: I can't believe I did that chappie!  

Bakurasgirl: But the fans loved it!!!  You should be honored.

Yami:  Look at it this way: you could be playing with dolls.

Seto: BUT I'M DANCING IN MY UNDIES!!!!!!!!!!!  NO! I AM THE CRUEL, HEARTLESS, DASHING COUNTERPART TO YUGI!

Bakurasgirl:  Watch it, Seto.  My fans are powerful!  They make me put a censored bar on you if you catch my drift.

Seto: You wouldn't put me---in "my birthday suit!" You wouldn't dare!

Bakurasigrl: * looks at reviewers *  ??????

Bakura: Here are the reviews.  Bakurasgirl loved that massage, so I'm giving her another one.  *wink wink *  

Digi: Aww...Kaiba loves Digi, even if he is gasping for breath. As far as Isis is concerned, I think she really liked him in his undies. I never heard "FWAHAHAHAHA' before. I like it! I like "MAHAHAHA!" and "BWAHAHAHAHA!" I like your new take on it!   
Yami Bakura Kia: Glad to see you in my review responses again! I know Seto was acting really (and I mean really) OOC, but it was funny nevertheless. Sorry, I couldn't help myself and my deranged mind. 

Beholder of the Shadows: It was priceless: Seto in his undies dancing.  He he. I am so evil!

Queen of Demon dragons: Here's the address again to my email: chibiryou1025@hotmail.com     .  I hope it works. I get my reviews sent directly to my email, so it is getting reviews.  I hope you like this chappie.  Lemon for The Rose and Ryou? You'll help me?? Sweeeet!  If you have AOL IM, my screenname is ryouscutie.  You don't have your IM on your profile. I'll try to email you if you don't wish to give it to me in your review.  It will be easier to write through that way, I think. I will email you.  BAKURA, RYOU AND BAKURASGIRL LOVE QUEEN OF DEMON DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Sorry if I missed you in a review.  I may have updated twice in one day and I didn't get that particular review yet. Forgive me?  I'm sorry. Here, hug chibi bakura for me!  He needs it!  

Shade Angel: *Ryou hugs Shade Angel * Thankies for the review!  I thought Seto did a great job of dancing.  He's also available for birthday parties!  Order your dancing Seto in undies today!!!  

Tenshi Bakeru: I know you love Seto, so I did that chappie for you and my Seto fans who have endured me rambling on and on about Ryou and Bakura.  Yes I did see that pic of Malik licking his Rod….He's soooo lovable when he did that *author thinks yaoi thoughts *  Sorry. I got lost for a moment thinking of it.  
\\…\\-Anzu to Bakura

//….//-Bakura to Anzu  
[...]- Ryou's thoughts 

Soul Stealer  
  
Bakura and Malik pursued Yami and Isis out of KaibaCorp. Malik hurled a dark ball of energy at them as they scurried out of the way. Bakura stopped suddenly holding Malik back. "They're getting away, baka!"   
Bakura laughed. "Don't worry. They won't be eluding us for long. Follow them at a distance and let me know where they are." Bakura began to walk away.   
"Where do you think you are going? If you anger my queen, I'll make you pay!"   
"We will get her the necklace. We just need a little....persuasion. I'll be back." Malik cursed quietly and ran after Yami and Isis.   
  
****In the Shadow Realm*******   
Bakura returned to the hikaris' dungeon. Marik and Yugi were asleep while Ryou stayed awake keeping his eyes out for Yami or Bakura. Ryou watched him approach silently still determined to change Bakura back. [I am not giving up on you, Bakura.] Bakura sneered at Ryou when he confronted him.   
"Where's Yami?" Ryou asked gripping the cold metal in front of him.   
"He will join us shortly, hikari. Don't you worry."   
Ryou looked down the hall and noticed Malik missing. "Where's Malik?"   
"Pursuing Yami and Isis. They ran out on us after we were attacked."   
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"   
"Don't patronize me!" Bakura scowled at him.   
Ryou grabbed his wrist. "Don't you see you are helping our enemy?"   
Bakura grabbed Ryou's shirt again colliding him with the bars again.   
"How dare you accuse my master of being my enemy!"   
The hikai rubbed his forehead. "He's the one controlling you? How? Why?"   
"I'm not here for idle chat! I'm here for the little one."   
"Yugi! Wake up!" Bakura pulled Ryou for ward knocking him into the bars. Ryou fell to the floor with a groan as he heard the telepathic lock snap open. Bakura entered and Ryou jumped on his back knocking him down. Ryou straddled his hop holding his wrists. "Look at you, yami! You're not like this! Snap out of it!" Ryou punched Bakura in the jaw relieving all the tension he had built in his muscles.   
Bakura flipped Ryou over holding onto Ryou's wrists. "You are talking nonsense!"   
Ryou felt the tears pool in his eyes again. "You love me, Bakura. You love me and I love you." A loud crack echoed through the cell and Ryou held his cheek. Bakura picked him off the floor and slammed him into the wall again. Ryou knew his injury was open again and cried louder than ever rousing Yugi from his sleep. "Bakura!" Yugi ran to Bakura and tried to pull him off of Ryou.   
"Yugi! Run! Don't worry about me!"   
Yugi turned as Anzu waited at the door. "Where is Yami, Bakura?" Anzu chided.   
"He ran from us. I came for bait," he said glaring at Ryou, "but his little punk got in my way."   
Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura whimpering. "Fight it, Bakura, fight it," he whispered into his ear.   
"I...can't...too....strong," Bakura whined returning Ryou's whimper. "Sorry."   
Yugi turned furiously to Anzu after watching Ryou and Bakura's embrace. "You leave Yami alone! How can you do this to all of us? You always babbled endlessly about friendship. What changed you?"   
"I have always been this evil, Yugi. Anubis has always been a part of me. Nobody ever suspected I was evil incarnate."   
"No, we knew you were evil, but nobody suspected you were this evil." Anzu pulled back her hair. "Look me in the eye and say that again." Anzu revealed the Millenium Eye! Yugi stagggered back. Memories of his grandpa's trapped soul froze him.   
"Yugi! Bakura! Anzu, please! Don't take his soul!"   
Anzu closed the door behind her. Yugi ran to wake Marik. "We need Yugi, Ryou," she said as she approached him slowly raising her hand to his cheek. Bakura's mind wanted to stop her, but his body betrayed him by holding Ryou tighter. Anzu brushed her lips against his ear letting her cold breath send shivers up his spine. She began to nibble his earlobe as he clung to Bakura almost in hysterical tears. She pulled back and turned his face to look at her, tears falling from his eyes.  Ryou vigorously tried to wipe the evidence of her twisted affection from his ear, scratching, clawing, and rubbing so hard, the flesh turned red.     
"But we don't need you," Anzu said turning to Ryou.  Bakura could feel her grip his mind.    

"Do it, Bakura.  Show him how expendable he is to us."

Bakura looked at Ryou in the compassionate, frightened eyes.  After all they had together, the sunsets…the sunrises…the endless nights wrapped in each others arms…fluttered before the eyes of each of the boys.  Bakura was no longer the cruel, demented madman he was.  No he was a gentle man corrupted by a cruel, demented mad woman.  Bakura could still hear Ryou breathlessly calling his name in a mantra of love.  Ryou watched slowly as the man he loved blatantly tell him, "I do not love you."  That alone was enough to destroy him.  That was cruel.  That was heartless.  

"Please, yami," Ryou cried hanging his head blocking his flowing tears. "Before you do this, I want you to know that I love you so much, nothing can take that away.  I don't know when you'll return to normal, but I want you to know, you're forgiven. " Ryou kissed Bakura on the lips to solidify his pledge.  

//No…Anzu….I…..love him. Don't make me do this to him. //

\\ Do it, you fool! \\ Anzu's eyes glowed yellow sending spears of pain through him.  

"What are you doing to him, Anzu?"  Ryou said gripping Bakura tighter and kissing his sweating face repeatedly to distract him from the pain.

Bakura shook his head as her voice screamed in his head, \\ DO IT, YOU FOOL OR I WILL ELIMINATE EVERYONE IN THIS LITTLE CELL! \\

Bakura's Ring  glowed brightly when a piercing scream echoed through the dungeon. Ryou gripped onto Bakura tightly shaking.  A cold breath hit Bakura's face and Ryou's body went limp in his grasp.   // Ra almighty.  What have I done? //   Yugi turned quickly to see Ryou fall to the ground in a heap.   
Yugi ran to Ryou on the floor as Anzu walked away calmly.  "Such a nice little boy.  Such an awful shame."

Marik opened his eyes to see Yugi over Ryou's lying form.  "What happened?"  Marik asked.

"Bakura stole Ryou's soul with the Millenium Eye!"  Bakura held Yugi by the wrists and dragged him out of the cell.

"I'll get you, Bakura!  How can you do that to your own Light?" Marik threatened.

"I don't think you have a strong say in what I do.  With a blink of an eye we do can much more than steal Ryou's soul."  Bakura said gripping Yugi tighter.  Marik scowled at Bakura as the door locked behind them.  Bakura left with Yugi.  

Marik ran beside Ryou and rubbed his back.  "Ryou?  Wake up!"  Marik positioned Ryou against the wall, his eyes closed, his breathing uneven.  Marik saw Ryou fall over.  Malik opened Ryou's eye.  The glistening eyes were now dark.  "No soul."  
  


Ryou: ANZU KISSED MY EAR????  * runs to the bathroom  covering his mouth *

Bakura: …Look what you did, bakurasgirl!

Bakurasgirl: Sorry, I had to. The devil made me do it…I mean, Anzu.

Bakura: DIE DEVIL WOMAN!!!!! *runs after Anzu with Malik's Rod *

Bakurasgirl: YEAH!!! *readers and author chase Anzu with metal bats and pointy objects *

Next Chappie: Yami and Shadi caught…Where is Isis?


	23. Key and Scalesbut no Necklace!

Thank you to all my reviewers who read The Rose and Ryou!!!!!  I love you guys, of course I didn't need to say it, but I know you love to hear it!  I got over 200 reviews for this story and we are almost up to the same amount of reviews for Nanny Bakura!  Keep them reviews coming and I will try to put in the petting zoo chappie!

Ryou and Bakura give me a sensual massage because I'm really tense over meeting my prof next week for my thesis….*Ryou and Bakura walk in wearing speedos and a carrying a virgin pina colada!!! *  

Tenshi Bakeru: Snow day? You in philly?  That's where I'm from!  I'll give you more pixy sticks when you review!!!

Anigirl15: I wanted Bakura to take his soul.  But then I thought of something else I can do with him later.  He's going to use Shadi's key…I've said too much.

Queen of Demon Dragons:   I emailed you and I wrote a rough draft.  

Cheesepuff: I loved that part with seto's CD's.

Digi: *hands Seto to Digi in his undies * He's your, Digi. Bakura is mine.  Who wants Ryou? *fans stampede over bakurasgirl *

Dark Raven: Sorry I missed you in my last chappie.  We'll find out if Anzu gets bad. They still do not have the necklace.

Isis: sorry I missed your review last chappie. I'm glad you like my Anzu even though she is a teensy bit out of character.

Beholder of the Shadows: Seto in his undies was the best.  It's hard not to laugh at that.

Shade Angel: Yes, Seto is a freak, but he's my freak and Digi's freak!  He's our special freaky, funky CEO of the Kaiba-C!

Queen of Games: Thankies for the review for the rose and Ryou.  I thin it's one the best angst things I've ever done! Sorry I missed it in my last chappie!  

Key and Scales…but No Necklace!

Yami and Isis ran to Shadi's office in the Egyptian archives of the museum.  With the Millenium Key around his neck, Shadi was translating ancient texts from papyrus.  He was surprised to find Yami and Isis burst through the door.

"Shadi, we need your assistance."  

Shadi abandoned his scroll.  "You look troubled."

"Shadi, you are not safe here. Bakura and Malik are after the Millenium items," Isis begged him.  "You have to leave."

"The scale is protected, Isis.  The Key does not leave my side."  Yami dashed to the shelves ofbooks and thumbed through them quickly.  Bakura and Malik would follow them and he counted on it.  Bakura came for him and Isis.  Shadi would be taken, but said the scale was safe.

"I need you to enchant me," Yami told them.  Both of them exchanged wary glances and Yami thought about what he said along with the nasty mental image it produced.  "No!  I need you to put a spell on me!"

Outside Shadi's archives……

            Malik watched as Bakura approached with Yugi under his arm.  "What is this?" Malik seethed. 

"This is our little bargaining chip," Bakura said putting Yugi on his feet.

"I won't help you hurt Yami!" Yugi choked out.  

Bakura glared at him.  "If you do not behave yourself, Marik will be next in our collection of soulless puppets."

Malik looked up at Bakura and crossed his arms.  "Souless?"

"Bakura stole Ryou's soul," Yugi said angrily.

  "He was a nuisance anyway.  I'm glad I'm done with him," Bakura spat out angrily.  Deep down, it hurt him to say such vile words, but he couldn't help the emotions which filtered out of him.

Yugi tried to suppress the urge to stay quiet, but Yami could be in the room in front of them.  He had to warn Yami they were nearby.  Yugi gathered the guts to scream at the top of his lungs.  "Ryou told me all about you, Bakura.  You are lovers, aren't you?"

"I could never love that sniveling brat!"

"Yami and I would never betray each other like you betrayed Ryou!"  Yugi saw his chance to take control of the situation.  "WHY, BAKURA?  WHY?!!!"

Bakura took Yugi by the arm and pulled him into the room.  Yami turned around to see Yugi in Bakura's grasp.  "Aibou!"

"Yami!"

Bakura snickered.  "Now we have all of the Millenium Items in this room!"

Malik looked around. "Where's Isis?"  Bakura's Ring flashed to the Millenium Scale on a bookshelf.  

"We'll find her.  Now we have the Scales and Key."  Bakura grabbed the Scale and his hand began to burn.  Bakura dropped Yugi, but Malik scooped his arm up again.

"Spirit or not, only the rightful owner of the Scales can handle them.  It is an ancient spell."

"There's no such thing!" Malik growled.  "Then you try to pick it up, then, if you are so sure."

Malik scowled.  "Then take it and let's go, Bakura." Malik struggled with Yugi.  Bakura gripped his hand in searing pain.  Shadi took the Scales in his hand.    

They shut the door and Isis sneaked from behind the bookshelf with a sigh.  The Millenium Necklace would remain out of Anzu's hands…for now.

Next Chappie: Yami….transformed??


	24. Flesh and Blood: The Ties That Bind

**I Updated Chapter 22 and 23 today with new content. It is no longer who steals Anzu's soul.  Guess who? It has a really nice dialogue between Bakura and Anzu.  **

For all of you who watched today's episode of Yugioh!: OH MY GOD!!!  GOD GOD GOD!!!!  MARIK TOOK HIS SHIRT OFF!!! *faints *

Ryou: *fans bakurasgirl  sighing *  Ahem…Sorry about her… she died when she saw him without his shirt.

Bakura: Why doesn't she have that reaction when we take our shirts off?

Ryou: It's Marik….

Bakura: oh yeah.  Forgot.

Ryou: Can you imagine if we all had our shirts off at once in front of her if she faints with just watching Marik go shirtless?

Bakura: Don't even suggest that….she'll write a fic about it.

Dark Raven:  Does Bakura mean what he says?  Not really. If you've read carefully there a few times where Ryou notices Bakura's struggling with his mind-his eyes are struggling with the emotions behind them.  Bakura is obviously upset, but when Anzu is near him, her spell over him increases.  She made him say that to play head games with Ryou. Bakura honestly loves Ryou and we shall see how he adjusts to seeing Ryou…soul-less.

Nano Mecka: Anzu is only missing the Necklace. She has the Ring, Rod, Eye, Scales (which she cannot touch), Key, and now the Puzzle.  Isis hid behind the shelf and behind the scales so Bakura's ring pointed only to the Scales.  Bakura was satisfied with yami's claim that she wasn't in the room.  Besides, Shadi had his little hand in it, too.

Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Thankies for the review.  I have an idea where downingtown is. I'm from NE Philly. What school do you guys go to? If you don't want to say, is it in west philly? South? I work in West Philly.  Just curious.

Tenshi bakeru: O.K. Yami belongs to you.  He is yours to do whatever you want…I can even manage it if you want him to dance like Seto!!!  *Seto curls up and cries *

Marik made "I'm going to strip the pharaoh of his powers" sound so…..you know…HOT!  O.K.  Sorry. *Bakura holds up the PG13 rating sign * O.K. I have to stick to that in my response, too. *Bakurasgirl pushes Bakura out of the room *.

Firedraygon97: I didn't do it. Blame Anzu.  I was going to have Bakura steal his soul, but Bakura will be used later *author: at my bidding ! *

Water goddess and Sukari: We can obsess over Yami. It's fun.  Malik and Bakura will change back, but they have more things to do before I change them back.  

Liz: Having Ryou scratch his ear afterwards would be a good idea. I may rewrite that scene anyway since so many people want Bakura to do the soul stealing.  Now that I think about it, that would be so mean of Bakura.  Bakura loves Ryou and it is betrayal at the hands of a friend (in this case ) and more than a friend.  I can't think of a better drama than that.  Sounds good.

Digi: Why doesn't Isis have a yami?  Hmm..Does she have one in the show?  If she does have a yami, I haven't heard about it.  I could maybe make one up. Glad you liked Seto's boxers.  He likes them too *wink wink *

Anigirl: I know I promised not to hurt Bakura, but I needed to here.  It is for a good cause I promise you.

Caro: Thankies for the constant support!!  You are such a great reviewer!  Here's a wowwypop! *Chibi Bakura gives Caro wowwypop *

BakuraLvr: How do I write Ryou and Bakura so well? I get into their heads (not literally). I have a good idea of what their likes and dislikes are and I've read every type of fanfic from G-Higher rated stories.  I get an idea of what others have done with them.  I put my own interpretation and voila!  It's not too difficult. Thamkies for the reviews!  I love Yami, and I love toying with his mind.

Cheesepuff: I'll have him back cute as ever.  Anzu has the :Eye, Rod, Puzzle and Scales and Key (this chappie), and Ring.  She is only missing the Necklace. 

Meagan: Poor Ryou.  Yami will be fine.

Flesh and Blood: The ties that Bind

            Malik held Yugi tightly as he struggled against his iron grip.  By the door of one stood Anzu leaning against the metal casually, almost chuckling to herself.  Anzu looked up at Yami.  Her usual, dim-witted, spaced out, blank stare was now replaced with a glowing yellow eye.  Anzu was clad in a black dress and a red, circular pendent hanging from her neck.  

"Does my little puppet still have his strings cut?" Bakura seethed.

Yami and Shadi gasped in unison when they saw Marik on the ground sitting beside Ryou's form on the bed.  Marik gently brushed Ryou's hair aside on his face, his body hardly breathing, his skin cold and clammy.  

"Soul Stealer!" Yami turned to Bakura. "Did you do this to Ryou?"

Bakura chuckled, his lips caught in the sneer that his interior detested.  "I don't need him.  I never needed him.  I just used him for my own…purposes.  That was all he was good for anyway."  

"I see you brought more guests for our little Millenium party, Malik.  You will be handsomely rewarded."  Anzu ran her claw-like hands over his cheek. Malik gently kissed the tender, disgusting wrist as it passed his mouth.  Yami and Shadi were glad they weren't hungry now.  That scene was too disgusting for any sane person to handle.  

"Where's my necklace, boys?"

Malik glanced at Bakura and back at his "queen".  "She escaped us, my queen," Malik said bowing to her.  Marik jumped out off of the bed when Anzu slapped his yami hard in the cheek angrily.  "You good-for-nothing fools!  How can I rule the world now?  I've never had such lousy help from anyone!  You both better find that necklace for me or your lights will be punished!"

Anzu turned to Shadi.  "Hand me your Key."  Shadi let his fingers brush lightly over the item and he removed it from his neck.

Bakura held his hand.  "Don't touch that Scale! Shadi's Scale burned my hand."

Anzu turned to Shadi holding out her hand.  "Give me that Scale!"

"Why do you want this?"

"I want power!" The Scale tipped in her favor.

"What's so great about power? Isn't friendship as important, if not more so?"  Shadi held the Scale up in the air.  Yami and Bakura held their breath.  Shadi wanted to tip the Scales against Anzu.  The Scales would punish her if she answered falsely.  Anzu watched the scales tipping against her!  She could not be stopped by a Millenium Item!  

"Friendship is important…when it will get you somewhere," Anzu said reaching for the Scales letting out a scream as she touched the cursed metal.  She quickly brought her hand back and gripped it tightly gasping and shrieking.

"I tried to warn you, mistress," Bakura said grinning inside.

"Shut up, you miserable little wretch!"  Anzu's eyes glanced at Yami with a smile.  "I think Anubis would like to speak to you and your aibou, Pharaoh Yami.  Throw him in that cell!  We'll get that item later!"   

Yami internally growled at the rough handling of his aibou by his captor when a black and purple cloud appeared in the corner of the same room where Ryou and Bakura had their unfortunate reunion.  The cloud materialized into the form of a man with glowing red eyes, piercing their way into Yami's purple eyes.  Yami stopped suddenly as his eyes widened.  He staggered back as Malik released Yugi who ran into his arms.  Yami kneeled to him and wrapped him in his arms.  "I'm glad you are alright, Yugi."

Yugi buried his head into Yami's buckles again.  "Ryou….I…I thought that she would hurt you, Yami!  I'm glad you're safe."

Anubis approached Yami as she hid Yugi behind him.  "This is a sight to see, Pharaoh Yami!  You kneeling in front of me!"

"I won't let you harm the little one!"  Yami growled.

"So courageous!  So daring.  I've waiting many millennia to see this sight.  You kneeling before me, your lifelong enemy…..your lifelong brother."

Yugi gasped as he gripped onto Yami. "You're lying!  Yami didn't have any brothers!"

"Well, aibou……That is and is not true."

Yami stood up to protect Yugi and looked at the villain in the eyes.  "Many millennia ago, the Shadow games were a means of power and threatened to destroy the world.  Seto, as my High Priest, craved this power.  You see in how he duels.  Anubis was brought into my family as a step-brother.  We were educated by the same scribes, but Anubis craved the taste of power.  He conspired with Seto and my high priests to assassinate me and gain power.  It almost worked.  I discovered his treachery and banished him to the Shadow Realm."

"After all these countless millennia, I still wreak havoc on the world which I have been forced to abandon!  I have become as mighty as the god Ra and I refuse to give up my power!  When you are in my power, I will have nothing or no one to stop me!  I will be invincible!"

"How did you meet Anzu?"

"Weak minds are easy to control."

Yami growled and turned to Yugi. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I should have told you."

"I understand, Yami."

// Yugi, do me one thing. //

\\ Anything for you, Yami! \\

// Play along. //

Yugi gave him a questioning glance.  

"Say your goodbyes to each other."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.  // Play along.  //

Anzu opened the book…..

Darkest Time

Demon Night

Give a Sign

The Time Is Right

Yami fell to the floor holding his head.  Yugi ran to Yami rubbing his back as Yami showed obvious discomfort.

For Dark Divine

To Come to Me

Wrap Me In Your Darkest Sea

Yami broke the link with Yugi.

Overshadow With Highest Tide

The Mighty Pharaoh Strong and Wise

Yami stopped gasping and gripped onto Yugi.  \\ Yami!!! Say something!  Please don't become like them!!! \\

Anzu closed the book and grinned.  Yami staggered off the floor and stood up holding his head.  Yugi pulled on his sleeve.  "No, Yami, you can't become like them!  Please!"

Yami turned to him scowling.  "Don't you plead with me, you little brat!"  Yami's eyes burst with fury and distaste.  Yugi cried out as Yami pinned him to the wall.  "Don't speak unless spoken to!  Do you understand me?"  To Yugi's surprise, Yami winked at him, the same fire burning in his eyes.  Every fiber in his body radiated disgust and hatred.  

"Now, Yami Yugi, give me your puzzle." Anubis held out his hand.  Yami turned to Anubis and back down to Yugi.  He didn't want his Light hurt.  He slowly removed the heavy chain which bound the puzzle to his neck.  Anubis gripped the puzzle laughing  hysterically.  Anubis went to Bakura and Marik and removed their items.  Anzu handed him the Key.  

"Where are the Scales and the Necklace?"

"These hair-brained fools lost Isis.  Shadi has the Scales, but it burned my hand.  How dare he!  I'll find a counter-spell for it before we can touch it."

Anubis turned to Bakura and Malik scowling.  Bakura and Malik collapsed to the ground screaming loudly after Anubis emitted a light at them.  Yami watched as they twisted.  Yugi tried to resist the urge to hold Yami.  Bakura gasped as Malik rose to his knees.  "My …apologies..my…Master."

"See that this does not happen again.  Now get out of my sight."  Bakura and Malik left.  "Yami, kindly take your Light back to his cell.  You will go look for that necklace.  I can't trust in those two fools.  We won't need them anyway once we're done with them.  Then, brother, you will rule with me.  We are flesh and blood…" Yami's mouth cracked a smile and looked down at Yugi.  "Flesh and Blood..the ties that bind.  It's better than friends who betray you."

"We were worried about you!  How did we betray you?"

Yami took Yugi into his grasp again.  "Did I tell you not to speak?  You belong with your friends. You aren't worthy of being around me!"  Yugi felt a tear drop down his face.  

"How can you say that?"

"I say what I want!  I'm going to drop you off where you belong…with the rest of those pathetic mortals."  Yami grabbed Yugi's wrist tightly.  "I will place this one in the cell and look for the Necklace."

"Take Malik with you.  He shows some promise." Anubis offered Malik the Millenium Ring.  "Use this to track her down."  Anubis pointed to Malik's Rod (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!-not that Rod, people) and grinned.  "If you have to, use the consealed dagger within. I want that Necklace even if you have to eliminate her to do it."

Yami bowed and left the room.  Yugi looked up at Yami as his spirit still wore his furious face.  "Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?"

Yugi looked stunned.  "Don't look so surprised.  Shadi used a spell of his own to protect me.  It takes much more than that tiny book to bring me to my knees." 

"How did you know Bakura and Malik were under a spell?  Did you hear our mindlink?"

"I can see many things you cannot, little one.  When I saw Bakura in Seto's office, his soul looked darker than I have ever seen it.  I sensed a darker presence within him.  You must act convincing, Yugi, or they will discover my act.  If they do, our friend's lives will be at stake."

Yugi lowered his head.  "I was afraid I lost you."

"You'll never lose me, aibou.  I promise not to hurt Isis, but you must act convincing."  Yami smiled at Yugi and put his hand on his shoulder.  "I need you to be strong for me…for them."

"I will, Yami."  

Next Chappies:  Bakura helps Anzu find a way to de-spell the Scales, Bakura uses the Key to try to free Ryou's soul.


	25. Never Wanted To Let You Go

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!  WE HAVE OFFICIALLY BROKEN THE NUMBER OF RECORDS FOR NANNY BAKURA!!!!!  I'M GO GLAD TO HAVE SUCH SUPPORTIVE PEOPLE!!  YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!! 

Invader Mya: I thought it was a little creepy, too, but done alright.

Nano Mecka: Marik did rip the whole thing off. And he was good looking as he did it too.

Queen of Demon Dragons: I've seen a few pics of Marik without his shirt.  If I come across one, I'll put it in the review response section of my fic. I've never seen a celtic guardian plushie!! Aw….I'll make sure Seto likes the sexy music.

Firedraygon97: Ryou will be freed…just not yet.  I'm glad you liked the Yami part.

REBD-rocks:  Thankies for me being on your favey list!!!  

Cheesepuff: Bakura will try to save Ryou's save when Anzu is with Yami and Malik later.  I can't wait to write that scene.  We're gonna see Ryou and Bakura's soulroom and the maze of his unconscious.  Cool Beans.

Digi: I'll steal Kaiba's pants for you *bakurasgirl steals Seto's pants and gives to Digi *. It's O.K. I have Bakura's pants.  I'm set.

Diamond: Ryou and Bakura love cookies.  We love chocolate chippies!!!!  Thankies for the review, Diamond.  *Bakura hugs Diamond for the cookies. Ryou offers her a Ryou plushie! * I tried reviewing your stories, but ffnet is having problems. I'll try again later.

Shade Angel: My cliffhangers are designed specifically to your viewing and reading pleasure.  He He He.

Beholder of the Shadows: Thankies for the review.  It's ok. I know how computers can be.

Yami Krystal: Anzu is a dirty, skanky, evil person for doing these things to my Bakura!! I hit her with my Millenium Marasume! *Sephiroth from final Fantasy 7 comes in *  I chase him away too!!!  Sephy, Vincent, Ryou and Bakura are mine!!!!

Tenshi Bakeru: Any tape that has Marik shirtless is now priceless!!

\\…\\-Bakura's memories

**Author's Note: Bakura is able to speak in his mind normally, but when he speaks out loud, he is fighting Anzu's influence.**

Never Wanted to Let You Go

            Anzu flipped through the spell book searching for the chant to remove the curse on the Scales.  Her hand hurt her terribly, leaving Bakura quite amazed she didn't take his soul…..like he took Ryou's.  Bakura looked down at the book before him.

----------Flashback-------

            Ryou ran to the swing in the park.  It was a beautiful bright spring day after school. The white haired boy sat on a swing followed by Bakura looking a little less than thrilled about Ryou's sudden childish attitude.    He wasn't angry, but he was tired and wanted to go home.

"Come on, Yami!  Push me!"

Bakura sighed.  "Ryou, I am very tired. I want to go home."

"But it's such a nice day, yami!  Please?  Come on, Bakura!  You have to learn to enjoy life!  Don't let it slip away!"

Bakura dropped Ryou's schoolbag and stood behind Ryou, his eyes sparkling like a sprite.  "What do I do?"

"Push my back.  That's all you need to do!" Yami gave him a puzzled look, but Ryou smiled.  "See those parents with those kids over there?  Do the same with me! Ready?"

Ryou began to swing laughing as Bakura tried to push him.  "Not too bad, Bakura!  Higher!"  Ryou's swing went higher causing him to laugh even harder.  Bakura noticed the mothers across the way looking and giggling at them.  Ryou was such a carefree boy, he didn't care if he was too old for swings.  This made him happy.  Bakura watched the women laugh getting angrier and neglecting Ryou's hasty return.  Ryou knocked into him sending him hard on his back.  His hikari ran over to him still laughing at the excitement still unaware of the women who were watching the two boys.  

"Sorry, Bakura. I forgot to warn you." Ryou helped him to his feet.  It was very seldom that Ryou laughed that hard.  "Do you want to try?"

"No."

"Come on.  Sit down."  Bakura sat down reluctantly holding onto the chains.  Ryou backed away with an impish grin.  With a burst of energy, he ran into Bakura sending his swing too high too quickly.  Bakura hated heights.  He was sent up high off the ground by Ryou's body acting as a catapult.  Bakura screamed, but Ryou laughed.  

"Get me down!!!  Stop this Ra-forsaken contraption!!!"  

"Use your feet to stop!!"

"I can't!!!  I don't know how!!"

Ryou grabbed the swing's chain when Bakura flew off into the dirt.  "I realized something."

Ryou kneeled down to the fallen boy.  "What?"

"I don't like playgrounds."

----------------------------------

            Bakura sighed over his book and turned to Anzu reading her own spellcaster books.  "Shadi will pay for cursing his Scales!  Wretched man!  I don't even know where to look!" Anzu pushed the huge table over in rage.  "If you hadn't fouled up, we could already be making the work bow to us!"

Bakura wore a mask of shame, but Bakura wanted to wring Anzu's neck.  Bakura crept up to her and tried to gather his wits.

"It's a shame you aren't like Malik.  Malik knows how to treat me properly, like the queen I am.  You're as worthless as your soul-less, useless, pathetic hikari!" 

Bakura lowered his head with the memories which passed through his head.  "Go get me Shadi's item."

"But I can't hold it!  It'll burn me again." 

"Go before I lose my temper!"

Bakura slowly left the room walking down the long hallway to the hikari dungeon.   \\ I can think of one thing you've already stolen," Ryou said kissing him. \\

Bakura cringed at the thought.  Ryou loved him.  Look at what he did to the one he loved.  Anzu was so strong.  She couldn't possibly be defeated alone.  He had to have the pharaoh's help.  They had to join forces. 

Bakura approached the dungeon and Marik and Yugi looked up with disdain.  Ryou was placed on the bed. He looked so pale.  Bakura unlocked the door  with his mind as Anzu allowed him to do.  

"What are you doing here, traitor?  If I only had my Rod right now!!!  Wait. I don't need a Rod to teach a scoundrel like you a lesson!"  Marik jumped on Bakura who pinned him to the wall with a punch.  

"I …..want..to see…….Ryou."  Bakura said in obvious pain.  Marik's angry face melted and Bakura stepped away.  

"What do you want with him?"

"I came for Shadi's Scale," Bakura said strictly.

"It burned your hand before!  Why do you want to hold it again?"

"Anzu…promised to….hurt..," Bakura found it painful to talk when not manipulated by Anubis or Anzu.  It left him gasping for breath and a huge headache.  

 Bakura staggered to Ryou's bed and raised his hand clenched in a fist.  He remembered Ryou's last words to him, \\ I don't know when you will return to normal, but I want you to know, you're forgiven. \\  He remembered Ryou's lips, full of life and love.  Those lips were like honey, sweet and warm.  With a great deal of inner struggle, Bakura pressed his lips to Ryou, icy lips.  Ryou's body would not move, not react to Bakura's warm kiss.  His light breath wasn't even touching Bakura's cold cheek.  The yami touched Ryou's pale hand.  "I'm……..sorry……..Ryou."  Yugi and Marik watched.  Shadi had his attention elsewhere.  He put his hand on Ryou's cheek.  "Speak…to me…."  Ryou was quiet.  Bakura put his head on Ryou's chest sadly remembering Ryou's painful cry in his grasp.  \\ A piercing scream…Ryou gripped tightly shaking…a cold breath….Ryou went limp. \\

"I'll….get…you….back."  Bakura whispered.  Bakura stood up and turned to Shadi.  "I need your item," he said in his old tone.  

"Why?  Anzu wants to rule the world."

"I…can….stop her…I need…your …..item."

"Why?"

"Only if….I get….all..the items…can..I beat her.."

Shadi looked at Bakura.  The Scales tipped in Bakura's favor.  Shadi handed it to Bakura.  "The curse is gone.  You may handle it."  Bakura slowly took the Scales and it didn't burn his hand.  

"I…want to help…look after…Ryou."  Bakura turned to Ryou and kneeled before him.  "I never wanted…..to let you…..go, Ryou."  Bakura kissed him once more whispering, "I never wanted…..to let you……go."

Marik approached Bakura his lip still slightly swollen from his punch.  Bakura stood up and almost winced at the injury.  "Ryou knows you didn't mean it, Bakura.  He loves you.  He told me so.  I know you love him."

Bakura squinted his eyes.  He could feel Anubis and Anzu grab his mind again in their powerful grip.  It was overwhelming, powerful.  The only refuge he was, if it was refuge at all, was his devotion to bringing back his hikari and freeing his friends.  He was determined to stop Anzu and her twisted megalomaniac desires to rule the world.  Marik stood by Ryou stroking his hair.  Yugi walked up to Bakura.  "When he thought you were gone, Bakura, the only person he was worried about was you.  He was afraid.  Ryou prayed that you weren't hurt. He cried for you."

Bakura looked down at Ryou.  \\ I made him cry….it wouldn't be the first time. \\

-------Flashback-----(from Nanny Bakura)

Bakura yanked him into the  bathroom and yanked off his shirt…turned on the shower and threw Ryou into the freezing water. Ryou's screamed as the water's grip stung him. Bakura splashed his hikari as Ryou began to shiver. 

------------

Bakura winced as he looked at Ryou again.  \\ I made him cry…I'll make it up to you. \\  

"I…must beat Anzu..for Ryou.  She…will fall…."  Bakura needed to support himself against the wall as he left the cell.  Fighting Anzu's spell was difficult and considerably uncomfortable.  He held the Scales and staggered back to the library.  He had caused Ryou joy and happiness.  He had caused Ryou immense pain.  He knew he couldn't take on that witch alone. He needed help.  

\\ I will…….fight them….with my..last ounce…of..strength. \\  Bakura thought.  \\ No matter the price. \\


	26. Malik's Descent

I have good news for you guys!!!! IT'S OFFICIAL, PEOPLE!!!  I'm going to post a new story soon.  YEAHHH FRIENDSHIP!!!  It may or may not be a sequel to this, and yes, it does involve Bakura and Ryou naturally.  This new fic will also be rated R for yaoi content, but not every chappie.  This will be a joint venture between myself and Queen of Demon Dragons *waves to QoDD  excitedly *.  It's going to be a story of staying true to the one you love, even though those closest to you may not approve.  Kinda like a Romeo and Juliet, but no body dies as of yet.  So this is just to give you guys a heads up of what's going to come next.  This story will also feature glorious, heavenly Anzu bashing in all its great glory!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  You guys know that's my trademark.

Digi: Kaiba's pants are cool.  *steals Kaiba's pants *  They're mine!  Play keep-a-way!

Hana No Ceres: I'll check my chappies to make certain everything is working.  Sorry if you didn't see chappie ten. I checked into it.   Everything is working.  If a chappie doesn't load right, try again or press refresh on your browser. You might get a good impression of Anzu reading other fics, but I utterly, completely, absolutely refuse to do that in my fics.  

Queen of Demon Dragons:  I now have a Millenium item!!!!  The Millenium Marasume (Sephiroth of Final Fantasy VII)!!!  IT'S MINE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs after Anzu with QoDD with Millenium weapons *  

BakuraLvr: Thankies for the review.  Here's my opinion of your great reviews! *Ryou hugs BakuraLvr *  There we go!  Awwww…he likes you.

Cheesepuff: Ryou will be back. I promise. Here he is! *Ryou hugs Cheesepuff *

Beholder of the Shadows: I love your review when you say lay Ryou, that's funny He He.

Liz: What so great about Marik without his shirt?  Really?  Well, It's hot for one thing.  *author faints *

Dark Raven: I wanted revenge on Anzu prematurely.  

Malik's Descent

Yami and Malik used the Ring to track Isis' necklace.  Even Yami was amazed at the fury which burned behind Malik's eyes.  Malik's lip was curled into disgust.  Yami knew that if Malik did get his hands on Isis, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.  The spirit would not hesitate to use his Millenium Item and its hidden dagger on his hikari's sister.  Isis was in Shadi's library when they parted and Yami hoped she took the first plane to Egypt, too far for the Millenium Ring to track.  Yami would need to restrain Malik and return to Shadi's place for a way to cure Malik of his trance.  

Compliments of luck and an author's lack of alternative ideas, Yami was surprised to see Tristan and Joey coming slowly out of an arcade with empty pockets.  "How could you go through forty dollars in quarters???"

"You had to play those stupid crane games!!!  I'm not the one who wanted to get the Red Eyes Black Dragon Doll!"

Joey stomped on the floor like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.   "But it was a Red Eyes Black Dragon plushie!!!  Hear me?  RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!  It was cool!"

Tristan rolled his eyes and turned his head from his sulking froend.  "Hey, there's Yami and Malik!  Malik looks ticked."

Yami grinned at Joey and Tristan running up to them and grabbed Malik's arm.  Malik turned furiously and watched the two boys approach.  "We are here to grab that Millenium Necklace, not to visit!  You don't want to upset my queen."

"We can't have them suspect us.  Act casual and don't open your mouth. Let me handle this." 

Joey and Tristan ran up to them.  "Do either of you have any money on you?" Joey begged.

"WHY would we give money to you?" Malik sneered.  

"They have a Red Eyes black Dragon plushie!!  I WANT IT!"

Yami turned to Malik with shift eyes.  "Let me handle them. They may know where the Millenium Necklace is."  Malik grinned ear to ear and nodded.  That was the way to please Malik, knowing he had a chance of pleasing his "Queen" (Sorry. That sounded really evil.).  Yami turned to Joey and Tristan and grabbed Joey's collar. "Yami! What gives?"

Yami spoke softly. "Grab Malik.  In the alley. Hold him. Tight."

"Where is that Millenium Necklace, Joey?  Word on the street is that you know."

Joey looked at Tristan.  "Play along, Joey," Tristan whispered.  

"Oh. You'll never get my Millenium Item, Yami!!!  Ha ha ha!" Joey broke away and ran down the street.  Yami and Malik took off in hot pursuit.  Joey and Tristan looked over their shoulders.  Malik's hands were emitting light.  "Turn!" Tristan cried out and the energy ball missed them.  They ran down a dead end alley.  Yami and Malik cornered them. 

Malik chuckled morbidly.  "You fools thought you could outmaneuver us?" Malik gripped his Rod and held it over his shoulder.  "We should banish you to the Shadow Realm right now for stealing an item which rightfully belongs to my queen."

Joey scratched his head.  He was completely lost.  "Queen?  Uh, Malik, your in modern times.  This isn't ancient Egypt."

Malik grabbed Joey's shirt. "Queen Anzu will certainly enjoy tearing you apart piece by pathetic piece."

Joey and Tristan exchanged glances and laughed hysterically.  Malik only became angrier.  "Miss Friendship?!  Your queen?"  

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY LADY QUEEN!!!" Yami kicked Malik in the back knocking him into the wall.  Tristan wrapped his arms around Malik's shoulders.  Joey threw his legs up and kicked Malik in the stomach.  Malik turned to Yami. "YOU ARE AGAINST MY QUEEN!!!"  Yami punched Malik as he spun around with Tristan on his back.  Joey grabbed Malik's ankles and tugged knocking him down.  Malik fell to the ground with a thud.  Yami punched Malik and he fell to the ground out cold.  

Joey and Tristen breathed heavily after the exertion.  "That guy…doesn't go down easy.."

"He'd make a good wrestler.  Oh, man."

"We have to get him to Shadi's library. There has to be a book that can give us a counterspell."

"Coutnerspell?  Yami, you feelin' alright?"

"Anzu put a spell on Bakura and Malik and tried to do the same to me.  She's not as powerful as she thinks she is."

"There's a lot of things she thinks she is, and pretty isn't one of them either.  Tristan, carry Malik. Hurry! We don't have much time!"

Tristan carried the unconscious Malik on his back.  Much to Tristan's relief, Malik was as light as Ryou.  The library was not too far off, but Tristan became a little self conscious holding onto Malik on his back.  When they arrived, they dropped Malik on the floor and looked at the rows and rows of books lining the walls, tables, floor, cabinets, and drawers.  "How are we ever gonna find what we're lookin' for?  This place is huge!"

"We have to try, Joey.  Yugi, Ryou, and Marik are in danger."

"Our buddy Yugi's in danger?  Why didn't you tell us?"  Yami pointed to Malik.  "Oh.  Well, we could've helped ya."

"You can help me now." Yami handed Joey an armful of books and scrolls.  "Look for a spell to help Bakura and Malik."

Yami handed Tristan a stack of books.  "You look for a way to destroy souls in the Shadow Realm."

"Hold on, Yami. I can't read hieroglyphs!"

"Those are the translated texts, now get going!"

Yami searched for a way to harness the energy of the Millenium Items.  That is what Anubis was planning. He wanted to harness the energies of the millennium items and control the world.   Joey moaned, "This is boring!!!!"

"If you don't want to spend the rest of your mortal life waiting hand and foot on Anzu and living in a world of fluffy bunnies, you will look faster before Malik wakes up." 

Yami opened an old book and blew the dust off of it.  He opened it up and flipped to the index.  He quickly flipped to another page. "I think I have it."

Spirit Bound by Mighty Force

From Now On I Change Thy Course

Change the Course of this Changed Heart

Now Return To One Good Part

By Ra's Command Do I Cry

Let Good Triumph, the Bad Defy

Send the Curse of Evil that Good Defile

To That Darkened Place of Fiends Most Vile

Malik suddenly woke with a scream once again.  He blinked his eyes and looked at Yami, Joey, and Tristan.  He looked around the library with a questioning gaze.  "What?  What am I doing….in a library?"  He struggled off the floor and looked around for  his Rod. "What did you do with the Millenium Rod?"  

"Anzu has it, along with our hikaris."

"Marik!  Is he O.K.? Tell me he is!"

"He's not badly hurt, but his lip looks a little swollen from when you punched him."

Marik gripped Yami's jacket.  "You better not be lying to me, pharaoh!  I love Marik.  I would never hurt him."

"She has fooled all of us, Malik.  We all thought she was dumb and clueless."

"She is, Yami."

"Now she's more than that.  She's very dangerous and she means to take over the world." 

"We have to return to the Shadow Realm for them.  I just hope it's not too late to stop her."


	27. Yamis Unite

**I POSTED THE NEW STORY LAST NIGHT, MY ADORING FANS!!!  IT'S CALLED THE FALL OF ICARUS (Drama/Romance) ON THIS SITE.  PREVIEWS: ANZU BASHING GALORE!!!  ANZU'S CRAB RETURNS TO INTERRUPT A ROMANTIC BAKURA AND RYOU MOMENT (the crab is now Anzu's pet), AND SOME POSSIBLE JOEY X SETO FOR YOU SETO X JOEY FANS OUT THERE!!!!  **

Tenshi bakeru: Much Anzu kicking shall commence shortly.

Beholder of the Shadows: All day?  Sounds pretty exhausting, but I'm sure Bakura could do it.

Cheesepuff: I can't wait until that reunion scene!  Grab your handkerchiefs, people.  Shouenen-ai will run rampant and unhindered (no yaoi in this fic because of impressionable eyes and even more impressionable rating).  My next one is a different story.  I'll post the new story asap.

Digi: I exploit Seto for our amusement and free will and no I do not deny this.  Thank you for reviewing The Fall of Icarus.  I'll tell Seto he has to be your yami.  

0: Yeah, Malik and the Yamis will return back to normal, but they will have to do the most disgusting thing they can think of to save their hikaris.  Guess what that is?  No, not *that *.  They will have to kiss Anzu!!

Anigirl 15: Yes they will be free by the end of this chappie.  They will have to do something really scary to save their hikaris, though.  Kissy Anzu..Ewww…

Firedraygon97: *Ryou hugs Firedraygon *  Thankies for all the reviews! I feel so loved and so does Ryou.  It was time for Joey and Tristan to make an entrance.  Some people asked for The Rose and Ryou not to be a lemon, but I kinda wanted it anyways.  I may make a second chappie for that fic and make it the lemon chapter.  Yummy.  As far as The fall of Icarus goes, Queen of Demon Dragons made Ryou the dominant one for this first chappie. I think it turned out really good with him as initiating the …uh….love scene.  Yeah, that's it.   I guess they will switch off.  When Bakura and Ryou get caught, Ryou may or may not be dominant.     We will update that regularly.  By the way, remember Anzu's crab in ch. 2 of servant yamis?  Well, let's just say it interrupts a particularly romantic moment between Bakura and Ryou.  ANZU'S CRAB RETURNS IN THE FALL OF ICARUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sailor Isis: Servant Yamis still continues.  I'm glad you liked The Fall of Icarus, too!!!!

Yamis Unite

            Yami returned with Malik to the Shadow Realm.  Malik shivered when he entered into the cold haze of the Shadow Realm.  "I never realized how cold this place actually is.  It's like a freezer," Malik complained rubbing his arms.  

"We should find Bakura first. We have to read this chant to him." 

Malik stopped.  "I want to see Marik."  Malik clenched his fist as he grabbed Yami's arm. 

"Malik, we have to stop her before she sees us."

"Marik!!" Malik broke into a fierce run.  Yami bolted after him in the long hallway.  Malik stopped suddenly when he saw Marik and Yugi by Ryou's lying form.  

"Marik!!"  

Marik looked up and rattled.  "Have you come for me now?"

"What are you babbling about, hikari? "  Marik jumped and ran to the bars kissing his yami frantically.  

Yugi ran to Yami, the older boy hugging his smaller counterpart.  "Thank Ra you are O.K., aibou."

"Hmm..Marik was here with me."  Yami looked up at Ryou lying on the bed, his face tilted towards the wall, his hair draping off the bed.  

"How is Ryou?"

Yugi turned around and approached Ryou.  "When Pegasus took Grandpa's soul, we had to take him to the hospital.  We could use one for Ryou right now."

Yami's eyes narrowed as he gazed on the still form.  They were running out of time, and so was Ryou.  "We will take care of Anubis and Anzu, aibou.                Malik and I-."Yami was cut short as he watched Malik and Marik deepen their kiss, running their hands over each other in passion.  Yami covered Yugi's eyes with his hands.  "Must you do this here?  We have to get rid of Anzu!"  Malik and Marik stopped and opened their eyes at the pharaoh who stopped their kissing.  

"I was letting my yami know how glad I am to have him back," Marik said crossing his arms.  

"You can do so later..in private.  Let's go, Malik," Yami said gripping Malik's shirt pulling him away.  "We have to find Bakura."

They eventually found Bakura where Malik tried to protect Ryou and Marik from Bakura's wrath.  They found Bakura in the corner, his knees drawn up to himself and burying his head in his folded arms. The Millenium Scales were at his feet.  

"Bakura?  Are you alright?"  Malik kneeled beside Bakura and wiped his hair aside.

"I….am a monster."

"Ryou's going to be fine, Bakura.  We just have to get him home.  But we can't leave until we stop Anzu and Anubis and get our items back."  Bakura looked up at Malik.  He felt a force tugging at his mind again.  When he saw Malik, he could see Anubis laughing at him, the same face he made when he shoved Ryou away from him.  "I'm getting Marik out of here if it kills me……uh….again."

Bakura grabbed Malik's shirt and pounced on him.  "Stop!!  You made me take his soul!!!!  You forced me!!!!  I hate you!!!!" Bakura punched Malik.  Yami grabbed Bakura's wrist. 

Ringed Spirit Bereft of Life

Be Gone the Dark, Behold the Light

In This Time of Darkest Hour

Seek The Good With all Your Power.

Malik grabbed Bakura as he fell to the ground.

Join The Light, Forsake the Dark

With all Your Strength Hear Me Hark

Destroy all Those on Devil's Side

You Shall Succeed Where Others Have Tried

Bakura opened his eyes and gazed at Malik's eyes.  All of the memories flashed before his eyes.  He tried to fight them.  He tried to fight Anzu's spell.  He failed.  "I never wanted to hurt him!! I love him, you hear me!!!!  Now look what I've done!!!"  Yami pulled Bakura off of Malik and he gripped Yami's buckled shirt.  "I couldn't control it!  Yami."

Malik sat up and wiped his lip.  Bakura cut it.

"We have to get our hands on our Millenium Items first.  Why do you have the Scales?"

"Shadi gave it me.  Anzu told me to bring it to her, but I can't do it.

"How can we do that?  Anubis has them with Anzu.  We have to steal them back."  Yami and Malik looked at Bakura.  Bakura looked at them with shifty eyes.  

"Well, I was a tomb robber, as you so like to remind me, Yami. I can find out where she has them."

"We may have to put ourselves in jeopardy, but our hikaris are depending on us," Yami said releasing Bakura's wrist.  

"I'll do it to get Ryou out of here.  Right now, that is all I want.  Did you manage to find a spell to release Ryou's soul?"

"Only you can, Bakura, with the Millenium Key.  You have to travel through his mind to his soul room to rescue him."

"I'll do it for Malik."

Malik returned Bakura's Millenium Ring to him.  Bakura hugged Malik tightly.  "I'm sorry, Malik."

"No problem," Malik pat him on the back.  "Let's find those items!"

"Don't forget, we have to act convincing.  If we do not act convincing, we'll have little hopes of saving our hikaris."

Malik leaned against the wall taking this all in.  "How exactly will we defeat Anubis and Anzu?"

Yami smoothed back his tri-colored hair.  "We must use our items.  Only with all of them combined can we defeat them." Yami pulled out a scroll.  "Listen to this."

Golden Items, Spirits Kept

Mystic Powers of Ancients Slept.

"That's us!" Malik said excitedly.

Yami nodded.  "Until our Hikaris had our items, we were trapped inside our respective pieces."

Ancient Spirits Now Unite

To Once Again Make Dark Take Flight

Bakura looked at Yami.  The only way to save their hikaris was to unite with his everlasting enemy.  Yami and Bakura rarely saw eye to eye, though on occasion, they were capable of civilized conversation.  If he refused to fulfill the prophecy, Ryou and the others would be in mortal danger.  He had to join Yami to save Ryou.  That is all that mattered.  

If Dark Does Stay, Light Will Fade

Replaced With Everlasting Shade.

The three yamis exchanged glances.  Bakura paced the room tugging at his hair.  Yami was the first to speak.  "We have to get our hands on those Millenium Items."

"Yes, but Anzu has them," Malik whined.

"That is where Bakura comes in.  Bakura, we need you to steal the items from her and Anubis."

"Why me?"

"Because you are-were- a tomb robber.  That what you used to do."

Bakura grinned and pointed to his chest.  "And I was a darn good one, too!   Could sneak in and out of anywhere without being detected!"

"We need you to steal those items without being noticed."

"What about me?  Do I get to go in there waving my Millenium Rod?  'Give me our items back!' Then I'll use my Rod and-."

Bakura and Yami cracked up laughing.  They couldn't take it anymore.  "You will not wave your Rod in a PG-13 fic! You definitely will keep your Rod away from Anzu at all times.  No. You have a different job, partially because I'm not doing it."

Malik looked suspiciously at Yami. If he had known what Yami was going to say, he would have left when he had the chance.

"Anzu really loves you, Malik."  Malik's eyes widened. "Your job is to distract her while Bakura is stealing her items."

"Distract her how?"  

"Think of something.  Anything."

"If this involves her touching me, I quit!  I can't do this!  Only Marik is allowed!"

"We have to distract Anubis,too."

"Anubis will come when we try to get rid of Anzu. We have to focus the energy from our Millenium Items on Anzu and Anubis to destroy them.  We need all of the items.  Bakura, we need for you to use your Ring to track Isis down."

"Didn't you do that earlier?"

"I was trying to get Malik out of his trance."

"I really don't want her to touch me!!"

"Stop whining! Bakura, leave to get the Necklace.  When you come back, the final battle will begin."

Bakura turned.  "What are you going to do?"

"We are going to tell our hikaris to be ready for anything."

Bakura approached Yami.  "Please, pharaoh.  Tell them to keep an eye on Ryou."

Yami nodded.  "I promise. Now get going."

"Even now you are giving orders."

"If I don't, who will?"  Bakura grumbled leaving.  Malik and Yami headed to the Hikari's cell to warn them of their plans.  Anzu was going down at all costs.

Next Chappie: Get your pointy objects, ready, my loyal reviewers!!!  Anzu kisses Malik.  I'm sorry. I must I must because it's funny.    

Malik: OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. Combine Our Power

**For my fans who still want to read The Fall of Icarus, but do not want lemon: O.K. Some of you may or may not like lemon. That's fine with me.  For those who still want to read it, I will place warnings on all lemon chappies.  You can still get the plot of the story without reading the lemon scenes.  I hope this compromise is ok with you guys.  I would still love for you guys to read my stuff, no matter what your preferences are !!!  I almost got 250 reviews!!! I love you guys sooooo much!!!!!!!  You guys are the best!!!**

Tenshi bakeru: The Fall of Icarus will have some lemon scenes.  It opens with a lemon. But you can still read it. Before every chappie that has a lemon (only a few) I will post a warning.  You can still understand the story without the lemons included.  You can opt to skip over those chappies if you want to.  I would love for you to still read my stuff and I will always warn you if a lemon is in a chappie.

Dark Raven:  I loved the REBD  plushie!!! So cute. Rod jokes rule!

Melokitty: Thankies for me being on your fav list!!!  I aim to please.  I loved your review!  I love new reviewers and so does Ryou *Ryou hugs Melokitty *

Liz: This will have a happy ending. It just seems like it will end in tragedy now, but Ryou will live and Bakura and Ryou will move on to bigger and better things.  

Towairai Zoon: Thankies for the review! I love new reviewers *Ryou hugs you *.  Ryou always gives out hugs to new reviewers.  Shishkabob Anzu! Good idea!

Cheesepuff: LONG LIVE THE BASEBALL BAT!

Digi: Well, there was actually going to be no actual scenes with seto x joey, but Actually, it would be a good idea to do joey x mai.  That way I have a mainstream couple in there.  Can do.

BakuraLvr: Yup Malik must suffer…alone.

Firedraygon97: I tried to lighten it up this chappie.  Poor Malik. 

[…] –Malik's thoughts.

            Bakura, with necklace in hand,  found Yami and Malik in front of the hikari's cell quietly.  Bakura ran up when he saw the yami's leaning on the bars smiling.  Bakura looked inside to find Marik asleep with Yugi's head on his shoulder.  The sleeping boys looked so peaceful, none of the yamis had the heart to interrupt their slumber.

"Did you tell them?"

"No. We have to let them sleep.  My aibou looked really tired before.  No.  We have to do this on our own without them."  Yami sounded determined.  He saw how thin Yugi was becoming and could see from the circles under his eyes he hadn't slept in a while.  If anything went wrong with their plans, it was best the hikaris slept through it.  

"Malik, I hope you appreciate what I'm going to go through to get you out of here.  I can't believe I'm reduced to this level," Malik groaned.  

"I hope we can do this," Bakura said looking at the form of Ryou on the bed.  

"It will work, tomb robber.  Don't forget what you're fighting for."

Bakura remembered Ryou's kiss, his happy smile, his soft hair.  He was fighting for Ryou's life and he knew it.  With every passing moment he knew Ryou was becoming worse.  

"Let's do this." Bakura said clenching his fists around the Millenium Ring around his neck and the Scale in his hand. 

 The yamis nodded and marched to Anzu in the library still searching for the spell to allow her to touch the Scales.  Yami knew Anzu held the Eye, Rod, and  Key. Anzu would be easy to defeat with all of them.  

Malik gulped and walked into the room.  Anzu looked up as she smiled at the spirit.  "Did you find the Necklace, Malik?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because-Because-" Malik turned her away from the door.  Bakura slipped in quietly.  "Because I couldn't stop thinking of you…my……Queen."

Anzu raised her hand to brush Malik's cheek.  "Tell me how grand you think I am, my  obedient servant."

[Somebody kill me now!]     

"How can I describe-." [How much I can't stand this woman!!!!] "How can I describe your beauty?  It's like the River Nile at sunset." Malik could not detect Bakura already making off with the Rod and Key.  [It's like getting a root canal without being numb!] "It's like sweet honey of the gods!" [Marik, you better appreciate this!]  "You are a goddess in front of whom I would gladly fall on my knees to worship!"

Anzu smiled at him as Bakura ducked behind the desk in the library.  "Get on your knees and tell me you love me."

[Grrrrrr………] "Gladly," Malik said getting to one knee leaving Bakura's escape impossible.  Bakura nearly shook nervously, but a tomb robber, especially an experienced tomb robber, never lost his nerves.  There always was another route of escape.  "I love you, my goddess, my queen, my Dark Elf (good card, but costly).  Tell me I can be yours forever."  Anzu bent down and kissed him on the lips.  Her hair draped over their face, making it easy for Bakura to escape.  

Yami waited outside.  "How will we get that Eye of hers?" 

"Malik will have to grab it.  We have all of the other Items."

Anzu pulled away from Malik and grinned.  "I can see what your Hikari sees in you."

Malik turned and saw all of the Millenium Items gone from the desk.  Anzu pulled him to the desk and went to remove the Items, but they were …MISSING!!!  

"The Items!! They're gone!!"  Anzu turned to Malik, who regained the evil glare in his eye.  "That is not all that will be gone!"  Malik punched Anzu to the floor.  When she fell unconscious, Malik took the eye.  Yami and Bakura burst inside with their items.  Yami had the Puzzle around his neck; Bakura had his Ring.  Bakura held the Scales and placed the necklace on his neck.  Bakura threw the Rod at Malik and he kissed it.  "Welcome back to Daddy!"  Yami threw Malik the Key. Now each of them wore a Millenium Items around their neck. "What about the Eye?"  

Yami held out his hand.  "I will hold it."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"  The Yamis turned down the hall and saw Anubis summoning his hark energy ball again.  

"We are going to stop you!" Yami growled.  "We have the Items now!!!  We will not hesitate to use their power!"

Anubis growled and threw the dark energy ball.  Yami's puzzle glowed and a protective barrier surrounded them.  The Items began to glow as they were brought together.  The Yami's joined hands and produced a light chanting another ancient rhyme.

Shadow Power Shadow Great

Defeat the Evil Incarnate

Combine our Power

With this Spell

Destroy the Corrupt 

Where Evil Dwell

From our Items let Power Spring

From Puzzle, Rod, Scale and Ring

Light Springs Forth Toward Evil Nigh (near)  

From Necklace, Key, and  Eye

A light filled the hallway eminating from the Items a gigantic wind blowing around them.  They yelled louder as the ground began to quake. They closed their eyes to the blinding light.  Anubis screamed from the end of the hallway still trying to summon his ball of energy.  The yamis gripped each other's hands tighter.

Illiminate Our Path

Show Us Your Power

Right Now Ends the Darkest Hour

A huge fireball flew itself towards Anubis who let the energy ball fly.  Anubis disintegrated and the light returned back to the items.  The yamis panted heavily, completely exhausted.  Malik fell on the ground unconscious with the Rod and Key clanging against the floor.  Bakura fell to his knees gripping his chest.  Yami leaned against the bars of a cell panting.  "Good…..work….Bakura."

Bakura looked up, sweat beading on his forehead.  "You…called me….Bakura."

"You deserve….being called …by your…first name..out of…respect."

Bakura lowered his head to the pharaoh.  Yami looked down at Bakura kneeling before him.  "Thank you…Pharaoh…Yugioh."

"Yami!!! Bakura!!!" Yugi was calling them from the hallway.  Yugi and Marik's cell door had opened.  Yugi ran to Yami in tears, wrapping his arm around his Yami's waist.  "Yami! I thought you were hurt!"

"I'm…O.k."  Yami fell to his knees to hug his Light and that spell had exhausted him.  

Marik brought Malik to his chest and kissed his forehead.  "Malik, wake up!"  

"What was that light?"

"When the items are joined together, they create a power greater than anything else in the universe.  We needed them to teach Anubis a lesson."

Bakura staggered to his feet.  "Ryou?"  Ryou didn't run out of the room to greet him.  Bakura staggered back to the cell.  Ryou was still.  Bakura kissed Bakura, tears running down his face.  "Why didn't you come back to me, Ryou?  Why?"  

Yugi ran back to Bakura.  "His Soul is still in the Ring."

"I have to get him home.  I don't want him to wake up here."  Bakura cradled Ryou in his arms and exited the cell.  Malik was awake, but looked unstable.  They were ready to leave when Anzu stood at the door.  The yamis gasped.  Anzu slowly advanced on Bakura.  Bakura stepped back from Anzu. 

"Anzu!  Get out of our way!" 

Anzu smiled and jumped in the air.   "What are we doing here? You saved me! YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH FRIENDSHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait!!!  How did you return to normal?"

"Normal is stretching it a bit," Malik groaned. 

"When you called that friendly light, it got rid of the unfriendly spirit in me!!! YEAH FRIENDHI-." Bakura brushed past her growling at Marik, "Puruyei Icka."

Malik past her and punched her again.  Anzu crashed to the floor.  "That felt good," Malik smiled.

"I thought so," Yami said stepping on her fallen body.  

Yugi kicked her, "That's for hurting Yami, you dumb (insert as many really really naughty words here as you can think of).  Yugi held Yami's hand as they left the Shadow Realm.

Bakurasgirl: ANZU GOT HIT!!!!

Readers: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bakurasgirl: ANZU COMES BACK IN MY NEXT FIC!!!

Readers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakurasgirl: ….YEAH, BUT, ANZU GOT HIT!!!

Next Chappie: Ryou gets his soul back.  


	29. Light in the Darkness

Dark Raven: DIE ANZU!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Water Goddess: I lost your review. I don't know what you said, but htanks for the review.

Tenshi bakeru: Ryou gets his soul back. Yeah!

AMT: I will write more, and I love Ryou!

Nano Mecka: Anzu deserved every beating she got!  And it was good.

Beholder of the shadows: HAHAHAHAHAHHA! I TOLD YOU SHE'D GET HER JUST DESSERTS!

Firedraygon97: Hmm..Is this the last chappie? Don't think so.

Digi: Yes, Joey and Seto are everywhere. I will try to put a little Joey and Mai in there.  Maybe Seto falls out of love with Joey and Joey runs to Mai.  

Melokitty: I love my cliffies. It keeps everybody on the edge of their seats.

Cheesepuff: Was Anubis really defeated??????  Let's see. As far as the fanart goes, whatever you do for me, I feel honored.  I love your art and I know you worked hard on it.  I'll be happy with whatever you draw!

Caro: Anzu got hit and I hope you have a happy b-day.  *Bakura holds balloons *

Tenshi No Miko: YES! Anzu did kiss Malik, but all in good fun.

Liz: I don't care if you say the same thing 3000 times, I still love your reviews.

Shade Angel: prepare pointy objects!

I use one line from the modern The Mummy with Brendan Fraser in here and no, do not own it. If I did, nothing would change it. I love that movie!!!! I have a thing for archeologists and weapons. So hot…

My Light in the Darkness

Bakura laid Ryou in his bed. Ryou's head lulled to one side as Bakura stroked his cheek. Ryou's friends gathered around surprised at this thief, this supposedly hard-hearted yami, gently brushing Ryou's cheek.

Yugi walked over to Ryou and touched his cheek. "He's still very cold. I thought he would warm up now that we're out of the Shadow Realm."

Bakura grabbed his Millenium Ring.

Ring of Mine

With Light Divine

Release the Soul 

Which Darkness Hold

A light emerged from the Ring filling the room. When it dimmed, Ryou still did not wake. Bakura's hands shook and he repeated his chant.

Ring of Mine 

With Light Divine

Release the Soul

Which Darkness Hold!

Ryou's eyes did not flutter, he did not breathe. Tears emerged from Bakura's eyes. "Dammit, Ryou!"

Ring of Mine

With Light Divine 

Release the Soul

Which Darkness Hold!

Bakura leaned over Ryou completely exhausted from fighting Anzu and worrying about his hikari. Ryou's eyes didn't open. He was not moving at all. Bakura squeezed his eyes tightly, the scene flashing before his eyes again and Ryou's recurring mantra, "You're forgiven." Yami took Yugi beside him. Malik leaned on his light shaking his head.

"That spell had to work!" Bakura grabbed Ryou's shirt and shook him. "Wake up, Ryou! For the love of Ra! Wake up!" Bakura buried his face in Ryou's chest. "I am nothing without you! I can't live without you!" Yami and Malik exchanged glances of shock. The powerful tomb robber, murderer, thief…loved Ryou. Ryou's fingers began to twitch, but no other signs of life appeared. "That spell had to work! Something is wrong." 

"What are you going to do?"

"Going to the only place I can think of where he could be: his soulroom."

Bakura disappeared into his own soulroom. He looked around at the dark room. It had been a long time since he had been in there. The place was dark and damp with the sound of dripping water resonated making a lonely sound in the otherwise silent room. Bakura picked up his deck from the side table just in case. "I really have to clean this place up a bit," he said trying to open the door to Ryou's soulroom.

The door was sealed shut. "Stupid stupid door!" He growled as he tugged on it. The door refused to move and he banged on it desperately. "Ryou, open this door!" A scream came from the other side of the door. 

"Ryou! What's wrong?"

"I can't open the door! Yami! Please! Help me!" Ryou's terrified voice pleaded from the other side of the doorway. Bakura shook the doorknob more vigorously and tried to bang on the door. 

"Ryou! It's your own mental defenses keeping me from helping you! You have to let your guard down!"

"Yami, where are you?" The screams turned to loud whimpers. "Yami."

Bakura took a deep breath. "Ryou. I'm sorry. Anzu made me take your soul, but I'm here to rescue you. Please give me a chance. If you love me, please open this door."

No sound came from the other side. "I'm here to rescue you, Ryou. Please."

"Anzu will come after me. She'll hurt me. Anubis will find me. Must protect. Must defend. Must hold on until my yami gets here." Bakura could hear Ryou against the door talking softly. 

"I'm here, Ryou," Bakura said kneeling before the door where he heard Ryou whimpering.

"Please let me in. I'm going to protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you. No one will come near you to hurt you again. I love you. Please let me in."

The whimpering died away. Bakura tried the knob again and it turned. Bakura slowly entered the soulroom. A dark purple haze filled the room. The room was cold and foggy. "Ryou? Are you there?"

A sniffle came from a corner of the dark room. The purple haze congealed as another whimper was heard. 

"I finally have you where I want you, Yami Bakura." A red light brightened the room with the purple haze lingering in dense fog. Anubis was standing there holding Ryou's collar as he struggled to breathe.

"I have been in the Shadow Realm for too long, my spirit friend. I know you have inhabited this ring for Millenia."

"How did you escape our attack? I saw you disintegrate!"

Anubis chuckled. "What you see now is reality. What you saw, that is the illusion."

"That can't be!"

"You have always been alone in your quest for the Millenium Items. How would you like a roommate and a partner?" Anubis lifted Ryou off the ground. "We can share his body in the meantime. He doesn't look like he could handle us both." Anubis turned to Ryou. "He looks too weak to support both of us." Ryou struggled as his eyes locked on his yami full of terror. 

"I will not let you hurt Ryou!"

Anubis lowered Ryou to the floor. "Come on, Yami Bakura. You always wanted to get your greedy hands on the Millenium Items. We can work together to crush humanity! Crush the mortal world!" Anubis gripped tighter as Ryou began to slow down his struggling.

"Make it come to its knees before our superior power!" Bakura could hear Ryou gasping for breath and losing his footing on the ground. "We can always start with this one." 

"So you are the one preventing him from waking up! I thought I smelled a rat!"

Ryou reached out for his yami struggling less desperately. 

"Wait! Don't hurt Ryou!" 

Anubis picked up Ryou again. "Will you join me? Or must I use persuasion?" Ryou's grasp on Anubis loosened. Anubis dropped Ryou on the ground. "Looks like I don't have to worry about persuasion."

Bakura ran to Ryou and clasped him tightly. "Ryou, speak to me!"

Ryou didn't respond. Bakura stood up angrily. "I will fight you myself!" The ring glowed a bright yellow and a light filled the room. "I will not let you hurt the mortals! You will be stopped here and now! You cannot be Anubis! You are nothing!" Bakura clenched his teeth and pulled out his deck. "Man-Eater Bug! Come do your master's bidding!" A large bug appeared behind Bakura snarling. "Chain Energy!" Bakura summoned a ball of energy on his own. The power from his energy ball increased and encased Anubis. "Man-Eater Bug. Eat your fill." The bug screeched and dashed into the floating ball of energy. 

Bakura grabbed Ryou and dragged him to another corner of the dark room. Anubis screamed as Bakura's lip curled in disgust and anger. The energy ball began to collapse on itself as Bakura shielded Ryou's body. "Death…is only….the beginning!" Anubis once again shattered into a million fragments. The Man-Eater Bug crawled back to its master with evidence of its meal. The bug chirped as it prodded Ryou's body and carressed him with its antennnae. 

Bakura put Ryou on the ground. "Breathe, Ryou!" Bakura tilted Ryou's head back and breathed into his mouth. The soul room became colder. Anubis had possession of Ryou's soul the entire time! That is why he could not wake up! Bakura pressed on Ryou's chest and breathed into him again. "Breathe, my love, please take a breath, even one more breath!" Bakura breathed into Ryou's mouth and Ryou arched his back gasping for breath. A bright light filled the room and the warm began to warm. Tears of joy slipped down Bakura's cheeks. "You're breathing!! Breathe, Ryou!"

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck again crying and whimpering. "I thought I lost you, Ryou!" Bakura kissed Ryou's hair. Ryou took Bakura's face and kissed his lips, tears trailing down his cheek and chin. "Does that mean nothing to you?" Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes. 

"That means the world to me. You mean the world to me." Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou deeply and passionately. Ryou's lips were warming and his breathing became deeper. Bakura pulled away so Ryou could catch more of his breath. "Why is it light in here all of a sudden?"

"You are my light in the darkness, Bakura. I love you." Ryou brought his lips to Bakura's again. "I love you so much." Ryou said not pulling away from the kiss. "I want to stay like this forever."

"So we shall, my love. So we shall." 

To My readers: One more chappie I think.

I also put the lemon in the second chappie of The Rose and Ryou today.  If yaoi is your thing, check it out. 


	30. Say Yes

Sorry about the delay in updating this. I actually had no idea how to end this story.  After rereading what I came across in The Fall of Icarus, it says that Bakura tells Ryou, "Until death do us part."  Well. That was a complete shock to me! I write the thing and had not idea I slipped that in there.  It got me thinking and this chappie was a result.  

Moonnymph: I'm glad you liked my story.  Check out my other wones,too.  I can't believe I gave Yugi a potty mouth, but it is so not like him. 

You'd be amazed how many of my fans want to attack Anzu with pointy objects and blunt ones, too.  I like Tristan. I just can't grasp his charcter in my stories.  I don't hate the guy, but to me, he is not as delicious as Yami, Bakura, Ryou, or Joey.  He's a great guy, but I'm trying to incorporate him more. Mai will also appear as I figure out what to do with her.  In fact when I saw him on his motorcycle, he looked sexy even to me.  Maybe that's what he needed for me.  

Grandpa feels pity for Anzu. Who doesn't? I guess he doesn't think it's healthy for Yugi to hang around Yami all the time.  Then again, Anzu is more dangerous.

Aznsilhouette: I hope your computer gets better.  I hope you get to read these chappies soon.

Serenity Orimoto: Who couldn't love that face? *Chibi Ryou smiles with big wowwypop in hand *

Digi: Seto is good, especially when he dances to bad music.

Tenshi Bakeru: Ryou is going to be more than ok.  I wouldn't let anything happen to Ryou without just cause.

Cheesepuff: two more chappies headed your way!  

Ryou and Bakura knocked on the door to the Game Shop.  Bakura rolled a little box around in his pants pocket.  This was the day.  He was finally going to gather the guts to do what he wanted to do for a long time.  He needed to talk to another yami who loved his aibou the way Bakura loved Ryou.  Yami and Yugi had never taken this step, even though Yami wanted to.  Just like him, Yami was afraid of rejection by his other half.  

Yugi opened the door and called to Yami.  "Yami!  They're here!  Come in, guys."

Ryou hugged Yugi and sat beside Joey and Tristan.  Marik was eating popcorn with Joey and Tristan.  Bakura grabbed Yami by the shoulders when he entered.  Ryou watched Bakura pull Yami into the kitchen quickly and desperately.  That entire morning, Bakura was acting strange.  He wouldn't eat and Ryou heard his footsteps along the long hallway all night.  Bakura spent the last day with his eyes gazing out the window- the window where they watched the sunsets.  

"Please, yami, please eat something," Ryou pleaded as he brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Not yet.  It is not time to eat," Bakura answered cryptically.

Ryou turned to Joey and Yugi.  "Have you noticed Bakura is acting a little odd?"

"Please tell me Anzu isn't up to her old tricks."

"No. He's been very distant lately.  He hasn't eaten, he hasn't slept, he just sits at our window looking out as if he's looking, waiting for something."

"I've never known Bakura to be distant.  A real jerk sometimes, but not distant," Joey said leaning back.  

Ryou shrugged.  "I just don't know what's wrong with him and he won't tell me."

            Meanwhile in the kitchen, Malik and Yami sat with Bakura at the kitchen table, the black box in plain view.  Bakura rubbed his temples as the other yamis watched him tremble.  

"That was custom made, wasn't it?  It's not often you see hieroglyphs on things like that," Marik said admiring the shiny objects.  

"Have either of you ever thought of doing this?"

For a moment, Malik felt like this was a Yami Support Group of some kind.  It was rare that the yamis could stand each other for two minutes let alone talk about a serious subject.

"I have," Yami stated regally.  "I just don't know what my aibou thinks about the topic.  If you pluck a fruit too early, there is a chance it could not be ready to eat.  I don't want to rush Yugi into anything.  We're taking this slowly."

"Do you think I'm rushing this?"

"I don't think so.  Ryou is a terrific person and has a great personality.  Why wouldn't he be attractive?"

"Do what you feel is right, Bakura.  I haven't even thought about this yet with Marik.  I've considered it and I know eventually it will come down to this."

Bakura stood up quickly and paced.  "What if he rejects me? What if he….still hates me?"

"Ryou doesn't hate you.  It's obvious he loves you very much."

Bakura sat down and looked at the box.  "I have your full support on this?"

Yugi ran in with an empty bowl of popcorn.  "Joey and Marik ate the entire bowl again."  Yugi's eyes beheld the golden rings on the table.  In black was carved Egyptian hieroglyphs and "Ryou" and "Bakura" carved into the inside of the rings.  Yugi put the bowl on the countertop and grabbed the velvet box in shock.  "Bakura.…what is this?"

Bakura sat down and took the box in his hands.  "They are wedding rings."

Yugi looked up at Yami who smiled at him.  Malik crossed his arms and held the Millenium Rod with a grin at Bakura.  

"I'm going to ask Ryou………to marry me."

Yugi's jaw almost hit the floor and his eyes grew to the size of saucers.  He hugged Bakura.  "Congradulations, Bakura!  Does Ryou know?"

"Not yet.  I'm going to ask him here and now."

"In front of everyone?"

"In front of his friends here, yes."

Yugi smiled at him.  "Ryou is going to be so surprised.  He's very worried about you, Bakura."

"How so?"

"He says you've been a little distant.  Now that I know, I can see why."

Yami and Malik exchanged glances and nodded.  "If it makes you happy, that is what's important.  And when you need help, Malik and I will always be here for you."

Bakura took a deep breath.  "O.K.. I'm ready.  It's now or never."

            Bakura, Yami, Malik, and Yugi entered the living room.  Ryou turned to see Bakura and smiled.  Bakura went to Joey. "Get up, Joey. I'm going to sit there."

"Hey, what's the deal?  I'm sittin' here."

Yami cleared his throat and glared at Joey.  Joey moved quickly out of the way.  Yami turned off the television.

"Hey, Yami! I was watchin' that!"

"This is more important."

Bakura took in another deep breath and kneeled in front of Ryou.  Ryou sat back as Bakura took his hand gently.  Tristan and Joey exchanged looks of confusion.

"Ryou, I know I haven't been perfect. I know that in the past I have been a real bastard.  You say you have forgiven me, but I think that is not enough." 

Ryou gently brushed Bakura's face with his hand. "Are you feeling alright, yami?"

"I can never make the beatings up to you.  I can never take back the wrong I did.  But I want to make it up to you by letting you know….that I love you.  When I saw you for the first time, I never thought I would ever love another again.  I thought it was impossible for me to love again, but you showed me the way with your smile…your patience…your kiss." Bakura stopped waiting for Ryou to brush a tear away.  Bakura brought out a slip of paper and read from it bringing out the tiny black box from his pocket.  When he saw the box, Ryou immediately caught on….Bakura was proposing.  His heart jumped into his throat and he froze.

I love your lips when they're wet with wine

 And red with a wild desire; 

I love your eyes when the lovelight lies

Lit with a passionate fire.

I love your arms when the warm white flesh

Touches mine in a fond embrace;

I love your hair when the strands enmesh

Your kisses against my face.

So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth,

And say with a fervor born of the South

That your body and soul are mine.

Clasp me close in your warm young arms,

While the pale stars shine above,

And we'll live our while young lives away

In the joys of a living love.*

Bakura kissed Ryou's hand and opened the box revealing two gold rings engraved with Egyptian hieroglyphics.  Ryou covered his mouth.  Yami and Malik saw Ryou almost in a complete sob.  Bakura lifted Ryou's ring out of the box.  "The glyphs say "Until death do us part. Together forever." That's how we will be, my loved one.  Together forever.  You are a part of me. I am a part of you.  With these rings," Bakura slipped the ring over Ryou's finger and kissed the hand again. "We will be a part of each other for all eternity.  Will you marry me, Ryou?"

Ryou suddenly fell forward as if the strings that held him up here snapped.  He wrapped his arms around his yami's shoulders and kissed him.  Ryou's tears fell in rivers as he kissed his groom-to-be.  "I will, yami.  I love you, yami.  So this is why you've been so distant!"

Ryou pulled back and put the other ring on Bakura's finger.  "I love you, yami.  I love you. I love you. I love you."  Ryou kissed Bakura's neck as both boys began to cry from the immense joy and relief they were feeling knowing their feelings were mutual.  Yami and Malik were crying into their hands.  Joey looked shocked at the crying yamis.  

"I will love you, Bakura….until the end of time." Ryou said putting his forehead on his yami's hair.  

Next chappie: Wedding bells for Bakura and Ryou.  

*Poem by Ella Wilcox "I love you."


	31. My Angel of the Nile

WARNINGS: SHOUENEN-AI.  THANKS TO YAMI BAKURA KIA FOR INSPIRING ME TO ACTUALLY DO THIS.

OK. I consulted several sites on Egyptian wedding traditions and this is the best I could do.

Angel of the Nile

Dawn.  The first light of day was beginning to show over the horizon.  Bakura stood in Ryou's dad's room wearing a suit and tie.  Yami Yugi straightened the tie.  Bakura growled at the silk noose.  "I am never wearing anything like this ever ever ever again!"

Yami rolled his eyes.  "You will never have to again, we promise.  Hey, this is Ryou's day, too, you know.  It's proper that you do something nice for him."

Bakura stretched his arms.  "Like this isn't nice enough for him.  I never thought this day would come, Yami."  Bakura looked at himself in the mirror.    

Yugi came running in. "We can't find the drink you bought for this, Bakura."

"The bottle is under the sink."  Bakura said picking the little box off of the dresser.  He sat at the edge of the bed turning to Yami.  "This is all I've wanted, pharaoh.  I never thought I would ever be happy.  I never felt this happy since I robbed the tomb of your father."

"Must you keep reminding me of that?"

Joey came running in.  "Do we gots more chairs?"

Yami turned to Joey.  "Did you actually look?  It's just us."

Joey ran outside and into Ryou's room where Yugi was helping Ryou with his tie.  "Joey, can you check for a bottle of rose sherbet wine under the sink?  I have to help Ryou with this tie."  Ryou sighed as he looked into the back yard.  Seto and Tristan were arguing about the seating arrangements.  No one knew where to put Anzu who stayed around like a disease.  No one wanted to be sat next to her.  Joey wanted to sit with Seto.  Tristen sat with Serenity.  They placed two chairs beside one another in facing the others.  Joey found the bottle and placed it outside on a table between the two chairs.  A large wineglass was placed in front of the bottle.  

Yugi turned to Ryou.  "Why can't we do this somewhere else, Ryou?"

"Because no one would take us.  We just need to do this for the symbolism, Yugi." Ryou looked down at the box in his hand.  "No one would take us."

Seto knocked on the door.  "Yami is ready.  What about you guys?  Ryou? You look pale. You alright?"

Ryou nodded and clutched the tiny box.  "Just a little nervous.  I don't know much about this."

"Bakura and Yami do. They're from Egypt, for crying out loud."

"It was Bakura's idea to do this by Egyptian tradition."

"Then let's get going and not make our yamis wait."

Ryou slowly walked down the stairs clutching the box tightly.  When he got to the back door, his friends were waiting outside seated in the chairs.  Yami stood between the two chairs holding an Egyptian Rite book.  Ryou gulped and put the ring on his right index finger and sighed.  Bakura entered the kitchen and looked at Ryou in his black suit.  His ring was also on his right index finger.  Bakura and Ryou locked stares.  "Don't keep us waiting, you two." Yugi ran outside and tied Anzu to a chair and gagged her so she couldn't interrupt the tender moment ahead.

Both boys stared at each other intently.  "You look good, Ryou."

Ryou nodded.  "You too, yami."

"Is it time?"

Ryou nodded again and he offered his hand to Bakura.  "If you want to back out now, this is the time.  Forever hold your peace."

Bakura stood like a statue and finally moved to take Ryou's hand. I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Bakura took Ryou's hand and they exited the back  door together hand in hand.  They moved to the two chairs in the front of the group.  Bakura poured a glass of the rose sherbet wine and sipped it.  He gave it to Ryou.  Bakura offered it to Yami and he passed it around the crowd.  

"Great God Ra, Bless this Wine.  Make it grant long life and good health for Ryou and Bakura," Yami chanted.

Gods of Fortune

Gods of Grace

Gods of Hearts Pure and Chaste

Rain your Blessings On this Place

Bless the Couple as Face to Face

They Chant their Vows in Earnest Haste.

Bakura took the ring off of Ryou's left index finger and switched it to the right.  "Ryou, my perfect half, with this ring, a symbol of immortality, I pledge my immortal soul to your contentment and protection.  Never shall we part, my hikari."  He took the ancient book and read a passage.

So what is love? If thou wouldst know

The human heart alone can tell:

Two minds with but a single thought,

Two hearts that beat as one.

Ryou put Bakura's ring on his other index finger. "Bakura, my immortal half, with this ring, a symbol of immortality,  I pledge my love, my dedication, and my fidelity.  Till death do us part, yami."  Ryou took the book.

And whence comes Love? Like morning bright

Love comes without thy call

And how dies love? A spirit bright,

Love never dies at all.*

Seto wiped a tear from his eye and cried on Joey's shoulder. "I always cry at weddings."  

Yami took the book from Ryou.  

"Bakura. Ryou.  Stand."  Bakura and Ryou stood.  "You may now kiss the…" Yami looked between the two boys. "Uh..You may now kiss each other."  Bakura and Ryou entwined their fingers together and pressed their lips together softly and hugged.  As they finished their ceremony, the sun began to rise.  "Sunrise, yami. Look at all those colors."

"I wanted to do this in the morning.  We start a new life on a new day, Ryou.  A new life to erase all the damage I've done to you in the past."

"I have no regrets, yami.   You are everything to me and I never want to be in the arms of another.  You are mine and shall be always.  After all, till death do us part."  Bakura kissed Ryou again.  Yami Yugi wiped a tear away.  

After the ceremony and when it became later in the morning,  Tristan provided the music ranging from slow dance music that he and Serenity danced to and various other kinds of good dance music.  They held the music inside so they would not disturb the neighbors.  Neither Bakura nor Ryou wanted the neighbors to be too informed as to their relationship.  Bakura and Ryou danced their dance inside.  When it came time for refreshments, Yami and Bakura made the customary meal of an Egyptian wedding which is lamb wrapped in rice and bread and dipped in stew. It was customary for Ryou and Bakura to eat first from the variety of salads and different entrees and Bakura dedicated an entire table to sweets of every kind: chocolate covered cherries, his favorite, chocolate cake, and an apple pie that Serenity made.  Ryou and Bakura used the chocolate cake as their wedding cake.  Serenity took a picture of Ryou feeding Bakura forkful of chocolate cake.

Anzu was kicked out of the house after that so she wouldn't be near anyone.  Seto and Joey were dancing together as was Yami and Yugi.  Tristan and Serenity were enjoying themselves watching the others dance.  Bakura couldn't find Ryou anywhere.  Bakura finally found Ryou upstairs in his parent's bedroom.  It was customary for the married couple not to attend the festivities long in an Egyptian wedding, but for some reason, Bakura knew it wasn't custom that drove Ryou upstairs to his parent's bedroom.  Ryou was sitting on his mother's side of the bed looking at her necklace and her wedding band.

"Ryou?" Ryou sniffled in response.

"I wish she were here, yami.  She would be so proud of me.  I thought she would be here in spirit on my wedding day."

Bakura sat beside him.  "She is here, Ryou.  Her spirit is here.  She loved...loves you very much."

"I was just always wondering why dad never buried her with her wedding band.  She never took it off."

"Neither will I, Ryou."  Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips and closed the jewelry box.  "Let's not dwell in the past, my love.  Let's focus on the future.  I love you and I don't want to see you like this on the happiest day of your life."  Bakura cupped Ryou's cheek and drew him into a kiss.

Ryou smiled into the kiss and put the box on the bed.  "You've made more happy than I ever imagined could be.  I love you, Bakura."

"I love you, too, my angel of the Nile."   

*This comes from a poem entitled "So what is love?" by Maria Lovell.


	32. If This is a Dream, Don't Wake Me

WARNING: GRAB YOUR TISSUES BEFORE YOU READ THIS.  THIS IS THE NIGHT AFTER THE WEDDING.  NO LEMON, PEOPLE (points to rating).  THIS IS SET TO "I DON'T WANT TO MISS A THING" BY AEROSMITH.

Blue Kool Aid: You think that chappie was a tearjerker? Try this one.

Liz: Hope you like this one.

Moonnymph: I liked the proposal too. I thought it was cute!

Yami Bakura Kia: I loved the father'st omb bit. That was classic!  My mom didn't get it.

Firedraygon97: I loved the ring idea,too.  So kawaii.

Eisha2791: Glad you liked the bashing! On with the funstuff!

If this is a dream, Don't wake me.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing   
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
  


Our long day exhausted Ryou.  We couldn't afford a honeymoon.  I really regretted that, but that's the way life is….our new life.  Our new life began at dawn of a new day and now was our first night as husband and…..husband.  We cleaned up after the party and watched our sunset.  Our sunset, painted in blue, violets, and crimson, was different somehow.  It was a sunset, but it was a special one.  Now we watched the sunset together maybe not legally tied in matrimony, but the symbolism was all we wanted.  I wanted my marriage to be witnessed by Ra himself.  

Now I slipped into bed beside him and watched him sleep with his head on my heart, right where I wanted him to be.  He never looked so happy.  His breathing was like a symphony to my ears and his heart kept the rythym.  

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Where every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure   
  


I've never been so happy and Ryou could tell it was showing.  I wanted nothing more in life than to have him here with me. So peaceful. So serene.  So completely content in my arms.  I closed my eyes to relish this perfect moment with my perfect other.  

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  


If this was heaven, I never wanted to go to sleep again.  If this was a dream, please don't wake me.  If this was an illusion, please don't make me sane.

'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  


I dreamed of him all the time.  He never left my side.  With his arm draped around me, I dreamed of us together.  A field of flowers was more scented with him.  Even the worst nightmare was made better with his presence.  My dreams weren't complete without him.

  
Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what your dreaming   
Wondering if it's me your seeing   
  


I watch his eyes flutter and a smile spread across his lips.  Was he dreaming of me?  Dreaming of our special day?  I felt his heart race and I was brought from my own dream to be amazed he kissed my chest in his sleep.  What was he dreaming about?  Was he dreaming of me?

And then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together   
I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever   
  


I couldn't resist. I placed a kiss just above his eye and heard him moan.  He was dreaming of me.  I never want him to wake up.  I want him beside me.  His hair was like clouds and his aroma was like some intoxicating wine.  

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  


I want to stay awake for eternity and watch his glorious slumber in my arms where he belongs.  He belongs to me, mine alone.  I wish he could live forever like me and we could forever be locked in our slumbering embrace.

'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
  


Nothing is better than this moment.  Nothing I could ever dream could spoil this moment between us.  My poor Ryou had such a long day.  It exhausted him.  I kissed him again and rubbed my hand long his back.  He was so warm. So perfect.  So pure.  My other half. 

  
I don't wanna miss one smile   
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
Well, I just wanna be with you, right here with you   
Just like this   
  


I savored every kiss, every smile, and every tear shed In complete joy.  Every movement of him, every breath made my heart dance.  I can't believe I never noticed him this way when we first met.  

I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time   
  


I could feel every beating of his mortal heart.  I knew that eventually……  I can't think that way.  I had to savor every moment, the good and the bad.  The happy and sad.  I admit that when Ryou collapsed on the floor after Anubis held him so tightly, I thought he was gone.  Our soul room had gotten cold.  I couldn't feel his heartbeat.  I was terrified.  I desperately didn't want to lose him.  I thought I did and it hurt like a million knives.  Our vows declared, "Until Death do us Part. Together forever."  I only wished that.  But wishing does not make everything a reality.  

  
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you   
  


I was almost afraid to close my eyes and realize this was a dream. I wanted to stay with him and watch his little chest move, feel his little heart thump.  I was so happy, I was afraid that this would all be a dream.  A dream to wake me from my fantasy.  

And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream will never do   
I'd still miss you

I cuddled him closer to me afraid to let him go.  I felt a tear running down my face.  Ryou never saw me cry.  My little light was curled up beside me with his arm draped over me in perfect bliss.  I remember his mother telling me, this is how she held him when he slept with her…when she was alive.  I could envision my tiny Ryou sleeping contentedly on his mother, the picture of pure innocence.  Now he slept with me.  I could tell the heavens blessed our union.  The sky never had so many stars that night.  All of them magnified the sparkle in his eyes.  I vowed to be by his side forever and I wondered if all this was a dream, some happy fantasy.  If this is a dream……don't wake me.


End file.
